Letters in CD cases
by skxnnxluxe
Summary: "I'll put a confession letter in the CD case I give Gray!" Claire thought out loud. And she began writing.She wrote how great he was and the great things that he could do. She thought that once Gray read this, everything would be fine.Oh how wrong she was
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - The note in the CD case

I cannot believe that I just did that.

I am going to die of embarrassment.

Why did I have to do that?

*Earlier Summer 6*

"Gray is now online." The chat box said.

Claire's and shook over the key board. "Should I say hi?... No he JUST came online, I would seem suspicious… But if what if he goes offline?...No he wouldn't, he just came online… Mary's not online yet, I can still have a chance to talk to him! But then… ARRRGGHH!" Claire gripped her hair and pulled it with frustration. "What should I—Eh?"

A red chat bubble popped up on the chat box and it said Gray.

"G-gray is chatting...To me?" Claire whispered to herself.

**Gray – Hello?**

**Are you there?**

'Say something!' she screamed in her head.

**Claire- Hi =] **

And so their conversation began…

**Gray- Oh, I see you're there.**

**Claire- What do you mean?**

**Gray-Well, none of my other friends are replying so I was wondering if you would.**

Claire felt her heart sink.

**Claire- Oh. Haha =] **

**Gray-Well, anyway… You still giving me that CD right?**

**Claire- Right! The R&B style of music right?**

**Gray- Yep **

'He smiled at me…' Claire thought.

**Claire- Haha =] I shall give it to you tomorrow miner boy! Hahaha =]**

**Gray- Ahahaha :D You're kinda funny farmer girl :D**

**Claire- Yeah, I am. You're funny too…Funny looking!**

Claire hoped to get a good laugh from behind the computer screen from him. But then she saw it.

**Mary is now online.** Her heart sank deeper, if that was even possible.

'He wouldn't answer back now… She's online…' Claire thought. 'But maybe he would!'

Claire waited patiently waiting for his reply. Time past from 4:00 pm to 5:00 pm. No reply.

She sighed. "I knew it, whenever she's online he automatically forgets everything… Well, there's no use staying online now."

She turned off her computer. And headed for the CD rack, she began finding the CD that she was supposed to give to Gray.

Sometimes, Gray went to Claire's house and they would just listen to her music. Although sometimes it became awkward when the songs ended, they would both just sit on the couch quietly until one spoke. But for Claire she was still grateful that she could be with the boy she likes.

She found the CD that she was looking for. Blurry was the name of the R&B band that Gray liked so much. "Blurry… I think, because of him I'm starting to like this band…"

She picked up the CD and an idea popped in her head. "I'll confess to him! And I won't have to face him because I'm just putting it in the CD! Yes that's a great idea!" she said aloud to herself.

There were times and moments when Claire didn't think of what would happen at the end. This moment is one of them.

_Hey Gray,_

_Well, here's the cd that you wanted :] if you want I can download it and I can put it in your iPod then you can listen to it whenever you work! Isn't that great? … I don't know any way to tell you this, so I kind of just did it here… Uh.. It's really hard to say and write… And, my hand is shaking right now.. And I like you okay! I like how you work so hard and how you're always so nice to me and I adore how you're so nice to me and I like how you love the same music as me and I like how you always visit me and I adore how you always work hard and never give up and …_

Claire stopped there. "I think… This is too much… I'll just leave it there." Satisfied with herself, she put the note in the CD case and put it on top of her living room table.

She yawned. "Geez, it's only 5:30 pm and I'm already yawning?" she asked herself. "Well, I'm done with work anyway… Free time I guess…"

-Next Day-

Claire woke up and did her farm work. She looked at her watch 12:30 pm.

"Gosh, how long does it take me to do farm work?...Gray! He's gonna go to the library soon!"

She rushed her farm work only watering half her plants and feeding only a quarter of her animals. She was so focused on Gray that she didn't notice Kai with a bunch of flowers in his hands.

Claire burst in the blacksmith's shop.

"Er… Hi…" she said smiling weakly.

"Hello Claire! Would you like to sell me ores or perhaps would you like me to upgrade your tools?"Saibara asked heartily.

"Oh, uhm…No I actually came to give something to Gray…" she said quietly.

"EH! Give something to my grandson? Why would you give him something, when he always fails?"

Claire saw that Gray gripped the tool that he was holding tighter, until his knuckles were turning white.

'I have to defend him somehow!' she thought. "Erm… Gray doesn't always fail! He works very, very hard…And he, he doesn't give up and… And…And.." she stopped there. She looked at Saibara, if looks could kill, Claire would have been dead the moment she started defending Gray.

"I'm sorry!" she yelled and ran out of the shop.

She ran in her house, shut the door and collapsed on the floor.

"Saibara hates me!" she yelled out loud.

"Nah e doesn't…" someone said behind her.  
>"EEEKK!" she jumped. "Oh, it's just you Gray… You scared me! Hey How'd you get in 'ere anyway?"<p>

"I ran after you, but since you were so slow at running I caught up and saw you crawling on the floor desperately needing help… Pretty impossible huh?"

Claire cracked up laughing and so did Gray.

"So what DID you have to give me?" Gray asked sitting down on her couch.

"Oh, uhm the CD hat you wanted…" she said getting it out of her pocket. "Here ya go!"

"Haha, thanks."

There was an awkward silence.

"So, I'll just go now…"

"Yeah okay…."

"Well, bye!" Gray said and tipped his hat.

"Bye bye!"

When Gray left Claire got up and looked outside her window. She saw Gray looking in the CD case, and she saw him picking up the note and then reading it. And that was when she realised what she had done.

"I did NOT think this through."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I do not own anything

When Gray left Claire got up and looked outside her window. She saw Gray looking in the CD case, and she saw him picking up the note and then reading it. And that was when she realised what she had done.

"I did NOT think this through."

Chapter 2- Hide!

Gray looked back. While Claire ducked quickly.

"Okay, okay… Calm down, all ya gotta do is pack your things and leave town. Yeah! That would work!" Claire said aloud.

After a few minutes of waiting under the window, Claire looked through the window slowly.

'He left…' she thought.

She felt happy and relieved that he was gone, but at the same time she felt sad that he left and didn't give her an answer.

"Well, I'll guess I have to wait…"

The day went by and she finished her chores. As the sun came setting down, she lay in her grass field, with her hands behind her head. She hummed little song, when a shadow came over her and covered the sun.

'Oh no, what if it's Gray, I can't face him yet, I just can't! Okay calm down, just think of a logical explanation, or just pretend to go to sleep… Yeah, just pretend you're sleeping okay…"

*Snore*

'Wait. If I just pretended to snore then….He would find me un-attractive!'

*Murmur*

'Oh great thinking, now he thinks I talk in my sleep! Why am I so dumbbb?

"Claire. I know you're pretending to sleep."

That voice sounded familiar to her, and it wasn't Gray.

She laughed. "Kai? What are you doing here?" she asked sitting up.

Kai sat down next her. "Claire?"

"Yes, it's me."

"Man you really suck at pretending to snore and sleep. You were like this.." Kai snored loudly like a pig. "Chocolate…Chocolate! CHOCOLATE!" he yelled imitating Claire's murmurs.

"Okay! That's enough!" she laughed. "Besides… You snore worser than me!"

"Darling 'worser' isn't a word." He smiled smugly.

"Oh whatever! You show off!"

He laughed. "Soooo… I heard about the letter in CD case incident…"

Claire froze. 'How'd he know?' she thought, 'What, what if the whole town knows?' her eyes bulged out.

"Wow, Claire calm down, I can already tell that you're freaking out cause of your serious big eyes!"

"KAI! How'd you know?"

"Well, you know… Gray and me are kinda best buddies…"

"Oh right… Well, did he tell you?" she asked suspiciously.

"…Yeah."

Her head flew back and hit the ground. "Nooo…. Ouch…. Waahh, I wanna go in a corner and die, slowly,slowly die…"

Kai laughed. "Aww… Don't die! You've still got a long way to go woman! But… I kinda have bad news…"

"Bad news… I can't take anything anymore…" Claire said, rolling on the ground, curled up.

"No I'm not joking this is really bad."

Claire whined, and then looked at Kai. He had a serious face, and anyone could tell that he's NOT joking.

"Okay, this is serio-"

"Gray doesn't like you back."

That hit her…HARD


	3. Chapter 3

Discalimer: I do not own anything.

"Gray doesn't like you back."

That hit Claire…HARD

Chapter 3- Love can hurt

"H-he said that?" she choked.

"Y-yeah…" Kai said in small voice.

Claire smiled weakly. "Ahaha… That's funny… Thanks for telling me Kai."

"You gonna be okay? Or you wanna go to my place for something?"

"Nah… But thanks for the offer." she smiled.

"Kay… So, uhm if you need anything, just you know, come to my place… Oh and I was planning to give these flowers to you earlier but…Yeah. Here." He said throwing the flowers next to her, then quietly leaving.

Claire blinked a few times then looked at the flowers. 'If only they came from Gray…' she thought. She picked them up. "Keep smiling! " The note said.

"How can I smile at a time like this?" she asked the bunch of roses, with tears welling up in her eyes.

Claire got up, picking the flowers and putting it in her house on the table.

"Woof!"

"Ahaha….Hey boy… How're you doin?" Claire asked her dog, looking dully.

She got up and sat on her couch.

'How come he couldn't tell me this himself?' she thought. 'Maybe, he didn't want to face me…Maybe it's just too embarrassing to see me… Maybe, he really doesn't like me, and he's just forcing himself to talk to me… Or he just likes the music that I have… Yeah, he just likes the music that I have, that's probably it….'

Claire lay down on her couch. 'Love, I never knew that it would hurt this much…It isn't as simple as I thought…Why am I always wrong?'

~Next Day~

It was a normal day for Claire. Go outside, grab honey. Go to barn, feed and milk cows and shear sheep. Go to chicken coop, collect eggs and feed chicken. Water the plants and harvest some plants. Then… then what? She didn't know what to do next. She wasn't really the people person type. And she remembers clearly how she met Gray, when they both said that they weren't the people person type.

*Second Day of Arrival at Mineral Town- dreaming*

"Saibara and Gray huh…"

Claire opened the door quietly.

"CAN YOU DO SOMETHING RIGHT JUST ONE THING! ONE SIMPLE THING!" a loud booming voice yelled.

"I'M SORRY!" Claire yelled as she left the shop, thinking that it was her, the man was yelling at. "Scary scary… I didn't mean to…" she said while walking to the town square.

She heard footsteps behind her, she automatically froze and squeezed her eyes shut. 'Oh no, they're coming, they're gonna-'

"Hey!"

"EEEKKK!"

"Ahm, sorry for uhm… Scaring you… We really didn't mean it."

Claire opened her eyes, in front of her was, well a guy. He had his hat covering his face and he wore a yellow-cream jacket with blue pants, he had blonde hair and blue eyes…Just like her.

She thought about those love stories about love at first sight and when their eyes met they knew it was destiny. But then there came the phrase of 'opposites attract'. Claire didn't know which one to believe.

'Why am I thinking of these things? I JUST met him!' Claire thought.

"Er… Why are you staring at me?" the boy asked.

"Oh! Erm, sorry… I just thought that you looked familiar… Hehehe…"

"Oh.. Ahaha…"

There was an awkward feeling that crept to the both of them.

"Uh!-"

"Um!-"

They both said at the same time. That got rid of the awkwardness… A bit

"You go first!" Claire said.

"N-no! You!"

"Uh-uhmm… Okay… Well… I'm sorry if..You know…." Claire thought of words to say. 'I'll just say it loud and clearly! Yeah! I'll do that!' she thought. " I'M SORRY IF YOU DON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO TALK ABOUT WITH ME!" she yelled straightforwardly.

She looked at the boy she had just met, he stared at her wide eyed.

'Great, the first town person I meet and he already thinks I'm weird!'

Suddenly, he burst into fits of laughter. Claire gave up, she is now officially the new 'weirdo' of the town. When the boy wouldn't stop laughing, Claire got mad.

"Okay, it's really not that funny!" Claire yelled at him and he still wouldn't stop laughing. "STOP LAUGHING!"

When Claire realised what she had done, her face went red like a cherry tomato and she hid behind her fringe. Although, he also stopped and blushed then hid himself under his hat.

"Sorry… But, you know… I also have nothing to talk about with people…"

"Really?... So you're not the people person?"

"Yeah… I don't really know what to talk about, plus I kind of have a short temper and-… Sorry I said too much…"

"Oh! N-no! You didn't say much at all! What I mean is you said some but not a lot, although… What you said is… Uhh.. Never mind…"

Gray laughed. "So, uhm… I'm Gray…" he said and stuck his hand out.

"Claire." She smiled shaking his hand.

*Snapped back to reality*

'Geez, ever since I had a crush on him, we've haven't really talked much to each other… I miss the old days…' Claire thought. 'I ruined my own life for liking him… That's just great.'

"You're STILL in your house? You haven't done anything all day!"

She knew that voice, it was the guy that gave her the flowers. "Kai, leave me alone."

He laughed. "Guess you don't like the flowers either…"

Claire up. She saw the flowers laying on the floor, stepped on and wilted. Well, she didn't mean to step on it… She just…Didn't notice it.

"Oh… Sorry 'bout that…"

"S'all right…" even though Kai tried to sound happy he failed. He sounded mad and hurt at the same time. "So… Can't get over him huh…"

Claire put a pillow on top of her head. "Leave me alone…"

"Kay, kay… Just tell me if ya need anything okay… You know cause that's what friends are for… Friends…"

"Yes Kai… FRIENDS."

Kai did a little 'hmmpht!' before he left and slammed the door.

"What's HIS problem?" Claire asked herself.

Claire turned on the TV. But nothing seemed to interest her. She just stared at the screen blankly with no facial expression. Then a knock on the door came. It knocked twice more.

"I'M COMING!"

Claire opened the door with hesitation.

"Here's the CD…" said a boy in front of her with a blue hat and a jacket.

Claire stood there frozen. "Ohhhh noo.." she said quietly.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I do not own anything. (wow I nearly typed I don't know anything, oh and now I know how to do the straight line thing! ) It's cold. My fingers are freezing and its becoming numb.

"Here's the CD…" said a boy in front of her with a blue hat and a jacket.

Claire stood there frozen. "Ohhhh noo.." she said quietly.

Chapter 4 – Weeks of loneliness

"Er…Hi…" Claire quietly said, surrounded by an awkward aura.

"Hi… So uhm, here's the CD…" he said hiding his face behind his cap.

He gave the CD to her and their ands touched. Claire felt the warmth of his hand and quickly pulled her hand back with her heart beating fast and loud.

"Th-thanks…" she said then closed the door. But he stopped it.

"U-uhm sorry, but… Did you give me this note?" he asked as he held up the letter.

She examined it, it was DEFINITELY her letter, then she looked at the bottom… She didn't write her name. In her mind she slapped her self.

'How can I forget to write my name?' she thought. 'But then again, this can be the chance to forget about this incident! I'll take this risk.'

She looked at him and smiled. "Ahaha! Th-that letter was given to me i-in… 5th grade, when one of my…Classmates had- had this HUGE crush on me… Yeah.. A crush.."

"Oh…" he sounded hurt, but Claire was just imagining things. "Haha… Uh… Here." He handed her the letter. "And uhm…" Gray picked something up… It was.. A bunch of flowers!

Gray handed the flowers to her. 'Fl-flowers?' she thought. 'Why is he giving it to-'

"Uhm, one of my friends likes you… So they kinda, wanted me to uhm give these to you…"

Claire's heart shattered. The flowers didn't come from him. 'It was silly of me to think that it came from him…' She smiled at him, and mouthed thank you.

"So yeah… I'll go now…" Gray said. "Thanks for the CD."

"W-welcome…"

Claire saw a necklace that had a heart on it and it was silvery gray…Like Mary's eyes. She couldn't help but as him what it was. "U-uhm if you don't mind me asking… What's that necklace? Did you make it yourself?"

Gray looked at it. "Oh… It's from… Mary, she gave it to me…When she asked me out."

Something inside Claire started hurting. Tears started streaming down her face. She tried to smile but she couldn't. "O-oh… Ahaha… Congratulations to you two! I-im so happy for the both of you."

She started crying at that point. "Cong-congratulations!"

"Claire are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." She choked out. "Go now.. Go to her…"

"Claire…"

"Go on now… Hahaha, you're like a child and I'm the mom…"

"Are you okay Claire?"

"Ye-yeah.. Don't worry about me…"

"Claire…"

Claire shut the door on his face. She fell on the floor, with tears streaming down her face.

'It hurts…So much… I never thought that it would hurt this much…'

She looked at the flowers. 'At least he gave it to me…'

She looked closely at the flowers, a note was wrapped around it.

'I like you ++++++++' she wondered what the last word said. Finally she gave up.  
>"Must be for Mary, I like you Mary, but then it came from his friend… AH! I know he was gonna give this to Mary, but then he was caught, so his friend asked him what it was then he scribbled her name out then… His friend asked him if he was gonna use it…Then…He said no… Yay… Lucky me.<p>

~The next day~

Claire woke up late today, she felt sick. She stayed up all night writing her feelings in her diary and finally crying herself to sleep. It was a day where nothing happens, after she did the farm work what would she do now? Usually she would go online, stare at the screen and wait for a certain someone to come online. So she did, she turned her computer on and logged on.

She stared at the screen, scrolling down.

_Anna – It's so hot here!_

_Kai – SUMMER SUMMER SUMMER!_

_Carter – Sunday Service will be held at the church_

_Gray is now in a relation shape with Mary._

_Cliff – Life is like a little egg, you should treasure it._

_Rick – Chicken farming is my life._

She saw it. She stopped and scrolled up. _Gray is now in a relationship with Mary 3 _Right there, Claire logged out. She swallowed hard and felt her heart beating hard.

'Maybe I need some fresh air…' she thought. 'I'll pay Kai a visit.'

She walked out of her farm, avoiding the young Blacksmith's shop. She went to the town square, and saw Mary and…Him. They were both looking at the bulletin board. Claire stared at them. Holding hands. Standing close to each other. Smiling and laughing. Mary had everything that Claire wanted she wondered if she was happy. Mary turned around and saw her. Claire froze.

"Claire! Hello…" Mary waved.

Claire forced a smiled. She knew that it was fake, it was forced for crying out loud. She just wondered if he could tell. "H-hey Mary! I heard the news, congratulations."

She pushed her glasses up. "Thank you Claire!"

Gray looked at her concerned. She just forced another one.

"Well, I wouldn't want to interrupt your little date! So I'll be going now…"

"Are you going to Kai's?" she asked.

"Yeah…"

"Ooohhh! Is there something goin' on between the two of you?"

'Since when did Mary become this nosey?' she thought. 'Wasn't she always the quiet bookworm, that spent her day writing and reading?'

Claire answered. "Nah."

Mary lifted one of her eyebrow up. "Heehee… We can go on a double date if you guys start dating, kay?"

She started to get on Claire's nerves. She gritted her teeth, "Yeah. Sure."

She looked at Gray, but he had his face under that blue hat of his.

"Well, bye bye!" Mary said.

"Yeah whatever, bye." Claire muttered.

Mary never really annoyed Claire. She was always the quiet librarian in the library. She never thought that her attitude would be like that.

'Geez…' Claire thought.

She arrived at the beach with the soft white sand beneath her feet. She missed going to the beach. Since she knew that she had a crush on Gray, she spent her days on the computer all day long, seeing if he was online and waiting for him to chat to her. Gosh, what an exciting life she had.

"Yooo!" Kai yelled from his shack.

Claire waved. She wasn't really a fan of Kai's happy attitude. And today, it just made her more annoyed.

"Finally decided to visit me eh?"

"Yeah."

"That's great! I'll treat you with a lil' something." He said putting his arm around her.

"Yeah… No thanks."

"So what'ja come here for then?...Or did you come here for me?" he joked.

"Neither…"

"Well, whatever… Guess you aren't in the mood huh… You heard Mary and Gray are dating?"

Claire gritted her teeth. "Yeah, I heard."

"Pretty sad for you?"

"No, it's not sad for me Kai." She said with full sarcasm.

"'Kay… To cheer you up then, let's go to the mountains?"

She sighed. "Just for now okay?"

He smiled. "Sure. Just for today."

He grabbed her hand then ran out of his shack.

"Come one Claire! Run a little bit!"

"I don't wanna!"

Kai laughed.

They arrived at their destination. The top of the mountain in Mineral Town. Kai gave the flowers that he picked up along the way to Claire.

"What are you? A flower guy?" she asked then immediately remembered the incident with Gray.

He scratched his head. "Why? Can't I be a flower guy?"

"No."

Kai just laughed.

After a few minutes it went silent. Claire sat quietly on a rock while Kai was standing up next to her.

The sun was setting and it was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop… until Kai spoke.

"Claire?"

"Hm?"

"If I had a chance, can I make you forget about Gray?"

"Uh… I guess you can give it a shot… But it would be impossible."

"Can I give it a go then?"

"Kai what are you talki-"

Kai looked at Claire's eyes deeply. "Can I try?"

"Why are you looking at me like that? Sure! Whatever you can have a go, a try! Whatever!" she said annoyed.

"Do you want to go out with me then?"

"What?" Claire said shocked.

Authors note: Thanks for those people who wrote reviews! I really appreciated it! I will go and read your stories and try to review them as soon as I can! Tell me if I have any mistakes and I will fix them as soon as possible Thank you again!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

I went on and went on my story then BOOM 14 reviews, I am thankful!

"Do you want to go out with me then?" Kai asked.

"What?" Claire asked shocked.

Chapter 5 – Guess it's us now huh.

"Wh-what are you saying Kai?" Claire asked him dumbfounded.

"I'm asking you out!" Kai yelled blushing. "So you know… You'd be happier. And your heart won't hurt anymore."

Claire didn't know what to do. She liked Kai, but only as a friend. She never liked him in anyway other way.

"You know if you don't say anything, I'll think it's a yes, cause you're too shy to say yes…"

"E-ermm… Can, you give me time to think about it?"

"…No."

"And why not?"

"Cause I've liked you since last year and I don't want you to snatched away by another guy…"

"I won't be snatched away by another guy! That's just silly!"

"Gray already snatched away your heart! He's my friend and it hurts me how he can do that… And not me."

Claire felt pity in her heart for Kai.

"I mean, Gray and I have been friends for ages and we never really fought over a girl before-"

"So you're saying is you guys are fighting over me?"

Kai sighed. "What I mean is this. Gray likes Mary. Not you. But you like him. Not me. And I like you… But you won't accept that… So technically I'm just the one fighting for you."

Claire's heart sank as she heard the words – "Gray likes Mary. Not you." It hit her heart hard and her face dropped. She felt that she wanted to give up, there was a guy standing in front of her. He liked her and he actually had feelings for her, but Gray didn't. 'So what's the use?' she thought.

"I want you to forget about Gray so then you'll be happy and all but-"

"I-I'll go out with you."

"And then I never gave up on you—Wait what?"

"I'll go out with you."

"What?"

"I SAID I'LL GO OUT WITH YOU!"

Kai fell on the floor. "Re-really?"

Claire blushed. "Ye-yeah…"

Kai's eyes were wide. "Really?"

"Omigosh YES! I SAID YES!"

Kai smiled and hugged her. "Thank you Claire! Thanks for saying yes."

Claire smiled too, but inside, she wasn't really that happy to be honest, she was hoping she was hugging Gray instead of Kai.

'Well who knows? Maybe my feelings for Kai will change…'

~Next day~

"Wake up sunshine!"

"Mum.. I don't wanna…" Claire moaned.

Claire thought for a moment.

'Wait a second. Mum?'

Claire's eyes shot open. There wasn't a 'mum' in her farm life.

"KAI?"

"Hey. You're finally awake."

Her head spined.

"I've done you're farm work for ya. I've sheared the sheep, milked the cows –"

"WAIT!"

"What?"

"What are you doing in my house? What happened last night?" she mumbled in a small voice.

Kai laughed. "Geez Claire calm down! Your door was unlocked…"

"Oh.. Phew."

"Phew?"

"Nothing."

It was silent for a few minutes until Kai spoke.

"I cooked you breakfast." He grinned.

"Y-you did?"

"Yeah! Come on I cooked pancakes." He smiled proudly.

The pancakes were perfectly golden brown, and the maple syrup was evenly placed spread around the pancake, with the butter neatly on top. Claire was impressed.

"Nice…" Claire smiled while nodding her head.

"You haven't seen nice yet," Kai said. "Taste it."

Claire picked up the fork and dug it into the soft pancakes and tasted it. "WOW!"

"Uhuh, I know I'm great!" Kai proudly said.

"Mmmmm…. Sho delishus!"

Kai smiled proudly. "Hurry up and finish eating! I got the whole day planned for us!"

Claire's mouth was stuffed with pancakes. "Wow! Weally?"

"Yeah! Now let's gooo!" Kai said as she dragged Claire away from the pancakes.

"Nooo! Choo yummy let me finish!"

Kai did a little sigh. "Hurry up we're wasting time! And you have to get dressed! I know! I'll pick your clothes!"

"EH! NO NO! I'm finished! I'll go pick my own chlothes thank choo." She chewed.

Claire got dressed quickly and rushed out.

"Okay! I'm ready!"

For some reason she felt happy. Maybe it was because there was this amazing guy right in front of her and he actually tries really hard to make her to like him. She smiled at him.

'Thank you Kai…'

"And then we're gonna go there and to this and then—Hey why are you smiling at me?"

"Oh nothing…"

Kai smiled at her. Ahahaa… Okay?... So first stop is… The beach!"

"Are we swimming? Cause I didn't bring my swimming garments…"

"Hahaa! Garments…"

"What?"

"That word is so old."

"Ugh! Well I still use it!"

"That makes you old."

"Hey!"

"Kidding! Kidding!... But there's no denying the truth!"

She punched him.

"OW! That hurt!"

"Heh, yeah! Even though I'm a girl, I work hard!"

Kai laughed. "Well, anyway… Guess what I did for you?"

"You've been doing a lot of things for me lately…"

"Well, only for my girl.." he smiled.

Claire blushed. "Ahahaha…. "

It was quiet for a moment. Kai gave out compliments but his was the first and ACTUAL time that he complimented the girl he liked. And with Claire, she was just flattered.

"Sooo… Uhm, whad'ja get me?"

''Well, what else?"

"Whadda'ya mean what else?"

"This!"

When Claire saw it, she wanted to punch Kai and at the same time hide in shame. She knew that she didn't really have a good figure but, how could Kai buy THAT kind of swimming piece? What did he think while buying that?

"I am NOT wearing that!"

"Aww… Come on, there's something that awaits us in the water!"

"But- but-but!"

"Come on! Come on! Come on!"

"But- but –but!"

The two argued in a childish way.

"Come on Gray! Let's go go gooo!" a familiar voice said.

"Yeah Kai let's go…" Claire said quietly.

"Huh? Why'd you suddenly want to-" Kai looked behind him. "Ohh, well who cares about them any way let's just go and have fun!"

'I care…' Claire thought.

The two walked to the pier while Claire got dressed in Kai's shack.

"Mary… Oh whatever, don't be jealous Claire! Just leave it, who cares?"

Claire finished changing, she left her clothes in the shack and covered her showing stomach.

"Urgg… I feel sick wearing this."

She stepped outside cautiously.

"Kai? Where the heck are you? Kai?"

She saw the purple bandana on the pier talking to someone, she couldn't see, she was always short sighted, she had glasses except she just never wanted to wear them, cause she thought they made her look dorky. She jogged up to him.

"Kai!" Claire yelled as she ran up to him. "Where were you I was look-"

She looked at the boy in front of her. Yes it was Gray. Oh she could just die from embarrassment right now.

Authors note: I went to go on my story and saw the reviews and I was reading every single one of them and I was so happy! Who knew that getting reviews could make a person happy? Thank you so muchhh!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Thank you guys for everything! I really appreciate everything you guys do for me! 3

I will take into account what you guys want in my stories

She looked at the boy in front of her. Yes it was Gray. Oh she could just die from embarrassment right now.

Chapter 6-Feelings

Claire stared at Gray.

"Erm…Uhh..Hello…" she greeted quietly.

He tipped his hat and did a small smile. While Claire swallowed hard. There was awkward silence. The three of them felt squirmy.

'Where the heck is Mary?' they all thought together.

"So uhm, I'll just go… Besides I gotta look for… Shells." Claire said stepping back "So uhm-"

"Claire!" both Gray andKai yelled.

"Ahh!"

Before Claire knew it, her left ankle twisted and she fell off the pier… But a hand grabbed her hand. She opened her tightly shut closed eyes, it was Gray who caught her! She looked at his hands tightly holding onto her wrist. He pulled her to him, she felt pain in her left ankle but she seemed to forget it when she saw Gray staring at her.

"Claire!" Kai yelled fuming but he tried hard not to show it. "Are you okay?"

"Ahaha.. Yeah…" she walked towards him, but she felt great pain coming from her left ankle, she fell to the ground and held her ankle.

"Claire? You okay?" Gray asked.

Claire tried to calm her heart down. "Ye-yeah.."

"Can you walk?" he asked.

Claire tried standing up, but she had difficulty doing it.

"Maybe you can ride on.. Kai's back…" he suggested quietly.

"Yeah Claire hop on!" Kai said crouching down and patting his back.

Hesitant at first, Claire got up on Kai's back.

"Let's go to the doctors…" Kai said.

"D'you want me to come with you guys or?"

"Nah, actually just get Claire's clothes out of my shack then bring it with me to the Doctor's."

"Oh..Kay… Hey, do you know where Mary is?"

"Nope."

The three started walking.

'Gray.. I wanted to ride on your back…' Claire thought. 'But at least you caught me..'

"You okay there Claire?" Kai asked.

"Huh? Yeah!"

"What happened there?" a familiar high-pitched voice asked.

"She slipped and twisted her ankle." Gray replied.

"Awww… You poor thing!"

Claire looked down. Of course it was the not-so quiet-anymore librarian.

"Hahha… Yeah.."

Claire rolled her eyes behind Mary's back.

"I saw that" someone whispered in her ear.

Her eyes went wide; and looked at who said it. Of course! Who else was there with them? While Mary skipped in front and Kai was walking, talking to himself, deep in thought and minding his own business, Gray and Claire had their own little chat behind THEIR backs.

Claire blushed. "Sorry… Cause you're her boyfriend and all that…"

"Nah, it's okay… Once you get to know her… She's actually really bossy, I do that to her sometimes." He whispered.

They laughed together.

'These are the times I want…' Claire thought. 'Just laughing and smiling and-'

"We're here!" Kai yelled interrupting them and her thoughts.

Claire frowned. She wished that they took the longer route to the Doctor's, she knew that she wanted to spend more time with Gray, even if it was behind her new boyfriends back. She knew that she never really had feelings for Kai, it was… The best friend that she had feelings for. And she hated herself for that.

'I'm so mean to Kai… I'm sorry Kai' she apologised in her head.

The bell above the door rang.

"Hello!" Elli greeted. "Claire? Oh we rarely see you here!"

Claire just smiled.

"Her ank-" Gray tried to say.

"Her ankles twisted." Kai stated, interrupting Gray.

Now it was Gray's turn to roll his eyes.

Claire smiled. "I saw-"

"Claire what seems to be the problem?" the Doctor interrupted.

"Ugh. I think I twisted my ankle…"

"Oh, let me see then…"

Kai dropped her down carefully on the hospital bed. Then smiled at her. She smiled back at him with one of her believable fake smiles. The doctor looked at her ankle.

"It's twisted alright… But only a little bit, all she needs is to rest her leg for about one week and it should be alright. Just put this cast around the parts that hurt." He said pointing to the cast on top of his desk which was quite far away.

"Okay… Thanks." Claire said, squinting her to see the object.

"Claire? Is something wrong with your eyes?" the doctor asked.

Every single one of them looked at her.

"Er.. N-no! I can see just fine!"

"Oh well, Mary needs her eyes tested anyway, why don't you do it with her?" the doctor suggested.

"The-there's really no need for that!"

"Oh come one! Do it with me Claire!"

"I really don-"

"Please?"

"Nah.."

"Please! Please! Please!"

Claire gave in. "Fine! I'll do the stupid eye test…"

Claire walked up to the eye chart with Mary.

'Eyes please don't fail me now.. Please don't fail! I'm depending on you eyes! You gotta use your super eye power!' Claire thought talking to her eyes.

"Claire, you go first!"

"Eh? N-no!"

"Oh come on! The sooner you do it the quicker it will be done!" Mary said.

"Good point."

Claire stared at the chart. "E, L, I, S…A? T? B I think… Then a H" that's when Claire started guessing. "O…N…M…P…Q…R…S….T…U…V…W…X….Y and Z"

She looked at the doctor, as usual he had a straight face. "You… Have a really bad eyesight… You only got the first letter right."

Gray and Kai burst in laughter. She could see that Mary tried to hold it in, and so did Elli, but they laughed along in the end.

"Does that mean I have to wear glasses?" she asked.

"Duh!" Gray yelled.

"Awww…. Can I pick the glasses though?" Claire asked.

"Yes of course… Elli, please do it with Mary."

"Yes doctor."

Claire looked at the glasses.

"Want me to help you pick?" a voice said behind her.

She wished it was Gray, but it wasn't.

"Sure Kai…"

"Hmmm… This one! It'll compliment your eyes.."

"Hahaha! Okay…" she tried it on.

"Let's see your glasses." Gray said.

Claire smiled and turned around to show him.

"Haha! Four eyes!"

Claire's smile turned into a frown. She expected more of a "Cool!" or an "Amazing!" but instead she got called Four eyes.

"I don't really wanna wear glasses anymore…"

"Aww…. But you haven't even tried it yet!"Kai pouted.

Claire became annoyed. "Yes, I have. I just tried it right now!"

Kai kissed her cheek. "Will you wear it now?"

Claire froze while Gray stared at the two of them wide eyed.

Authors Note: Okay, since you guys reviewed my story, I made you guys my favourite authors. Okay so here's the list of the people that I favourited : HarvestMoonAddict, Illusion of Dawn, Lostcat-Amuto, Melissa43097, Naty17, xXWaffleLuvaXx and last but not the least YummyCake! Thank you guys so much!


	7. Chapter 7

Discalimer: I do not own Harvest Moon.

(Yeah I decided not to do that thing that I usually do

Chapter 7-Four Eyes

"Ehehe…" Claire laughed nervously, but she thought, 'WHAT THE? YOU JUST!- WHAT!'

"So are you gonna pick the glasses or what?" Kai asked.

Gray choked, then coughed out whatever he had in his throat, then hid behind his cap. "Ye-yeah. Are you gonna pick or what?"

"Yeah.. I'll pick the blue glasses…" she said quietly.

"Okay, here you go…"the doctor said. "Since you have an injury I will only charge you 50 gold."

"Yeah.. Thanks.."

Claire payed for the glasses, at the corner of her eye, she saw someone skipping. And of course it was Mary.

"Gray! Gray! Graayyy!"

He sighed. "Yes, Mary?"

"I don't need my glasses anymore! Look!"

Gray looked at her. "Wow, you look great!"

Claire's heart sank. 'So that's what Gray likes… girls WITHOUT glasses…' She sighed.

Gray and Mary continued talking about how great she was without her glasses while Kai and Claire just stared at them.

"Wanna go back to the beach?... The plan I made was kinda ruined anyway…"

"Yeah.. Sure."

After Claire changed in the doctor's restroom, Kai grabbed Claire's hand, and started walking. The two walked hand in hand to the beach, leaving Gray and Mary. Claire looked at the ground and kicked pebbles.

"Hey, cheer up!" Kai said happily. "What's the problem anyway? You look cute in those glasses!"

Claire sighed. "I'm fine…Just leave me alone…"

"Come on Claire, we've been friends for years, you know that I know that you're not alright."

"Whatever."

The two walked to the beach in silence, and when they did reach the beach, the sun was going down. The two sat down on the edge of the pier.

"It's peaceful huh.." Kai said.

"Yeah…"

Kai smiled and Claire looked at him like he had two heads.

"Why are you smiling?" she asked.

"Hahaha… I just love it how I'm in my favourite town with my favourite girl." He smiled.

Claire blushed. "Whatever."

Kai laid down on the pier and closed his eyes. "Mineral Town is peaceful, that's what I like about this town. It's never noisy, like the city…"

"Why don't you stay here then?"

"I wanna, but my food is cold. For summer, that's why my shack is called 'S.F.F.Y' Summer Food For You."

"Oh yeah…"

Kai laughed. "But all in all, this is the greatest summer that I have ever had." He said sitting up.

"And why is that?" Claire asked watching the sun set.

"Cause you're my girlfriend."

Claire's eyes widened. "Yeah… haha.."

Kai moved closer towards her. "Thanks for saying yes Claire."

Claire smiled. "No problem…"

Inside Claire, she felt guilty. She didn't like Kai… She did, but as a friend, she felt that it was all Gray's fault. He was the one who made her to like him! His cute blonde hair and his adorable shyness, how he always hid himself under that hat. How he liked the same music as her. How he always joked around with her. How he made her smile. He liked everything about him. But he seemed to like another girl. Mary. How lucky was she? She had the guy of her dreams. Her job wasn't that hard. Her parents' lives with her. What else could she have?

While Mary wrote stories Claire ploughed her field. While she was having fun with her parents, Claire was looking at the photos of her and her parents. What else could she want?

"There is something wrong." Kai stated.

"Nah, not really.. I just miss my parents."

"Sure, your parents. It's about Gray isn't it? How he made you fall in love with him again? Behind my back this afternoon yeah?"

"Yo-you heard us?"

"Yeah! Dude, you were right behind my back! How could I not hear?"

Claire frowned. "I'm sorry Kai. It seems like I just can't get him off my mind lately, I've liked him for 3 years now, it's not even a little crush anymore! It's like-"

"So what am I? A back-up boyfriend?" Kai said with anger in his voice.

"N-no! Kai! You're important to me too! I can tell you anything and you don't complain! And that's what I like about you! And.. And.."

"And I'm just not as great as Gray."

"Kai! It's not like that! It's only been one day! Who knows I might fall in love with you more! I mean!"

Kai looked at her. "Can I really make you love me more?"

"I don't know! I mean maybe if we hung out more and stuff…"

This was Claire's way of making someone happy. She was saying things that Kai wanted to hear. She didn't really mean it. Plus, she didn't know that she was saying these things. She was speaking without thinking. And that always got her into trouble.

"How can I make you fall in love with me then?"

"I don't know! Just be you and try hard or something! Do whatever you want!"

"Can I really?"

"Really what?"

"Really do anything I want?"

"Yeah, sure whatever!"

"Can I kiss you then?"

"Yea- WHAT?"

Kai frowned. "" Sorry for asking."

"N-no! It's not like that it's just… You can kiss me."

Kai's eyes widened. "I c-can?"

Claire sighed. "Yeah you can…"

"Isn't it embarrassing for you to say that?"

"I am embarrassed! Just do it!"

"You're serious?"

"Who knows? Maybe I'll forget about Gray? I don't know!"

Kai was silent. "Okay…"

Kai leaned forward while Claire took a deep breath and closed her eyes. The sun was already down and if you looked at the two from a distance, the two figures were growing closer to each other. Their lips were only a few centimetres away from each other, the distance was closing until they heard loud footsteps.

"Claire! Kai!" a familiar voice yelled.

The two jumped and turned around. It was Gray. Kai became annoyed while Claire was thankful in a disappointed way.

"Yeah?" Kai said, his voice was clearly annoyed.

"Uhm, Kai…"

"What?"

"Uhm… Ahh.. Hmm…"

"Geez if you have nothing to say just go away!"

"Why are you talking to me like that? I forgot what I was supposed to say to you!"

"Well, you just interrupted something!"

"What'd I interrupt?"

"Nothing! Nothing!" Claire yelled.

Gray stared at her. Her blue eyes shining in the dark.

"GRAY!"

"Yeah?"

"Are you gonna tell me something or what?"

"Oh. Right, Zak wants you to do something for him."

Kai sighed in frustration and punched the wooden ground. "Fine. Claire, you can go home, I'll see you tomorrow."

"'Kay."

Kai smiled at her and she smiled back. When Kai was nowhere to be seen Claire got up and dusted herself off.

"Well, he's a bad boyfriend." Gray said.

"What?"

"He just left a lady to walk home by herself… I'll walk you home."

"You really don't need to do that…"

"Well, I'm doing it."

Claire sighed. "Fine, there's no way trying to talk you out of it anyway… You're always so stubborn."

"Oh Claire. You know me so well!" Gray said with sarcasm.

Claire laughed.

The two walked home talking together, and the greatest thing that Gray had done to make Claire extra happy was not talk about Mary. He just made her laugh from the beach to her farm.

"So we're here now…" Gray said.

"I can see that."

"Well, bye.."

"Yeah. Bye."

Then the most shocking thing had happened. Gray leaned in and kissed Claire.

Authors note: HI! Sorry for not updating yesterday.. I was busy. As usual, to many facebook work. Nah I'm joking, but seriously though, I had a test yesterday and I have to do homework and yeah… School… Well, anyway… I want to publish a new story, except it's not from a movie, or a show or a game… It's like an original of mine. My characters. My plot. Mine mine mine! Sorry, that was my selfish moment, I'm sorry. Well, anyway, do you know what category it fits in or it just impossible ? Hope you liked the story! And thank you for reviewing!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon (Why do we need these things anyway? –Just curious) Oh btw, do you guys know what's embarrassing? When you keep going 'What?' or 'Ha?' and then you realise that the person was actually talking to the one next to you, not to you.

Chapter 8 – Confusion

After he had kissed her, Gray had left in a swift. While Claire stood there shocked.

'He just- What did he- WHAT?' her mind screamed.

Claire stood there flabbergasted. What did Gray just do? Okay wait rewind rewind. So Gray was dating Mary, Kai was dating Claire. In relationships you're not supposed to cheat on each other. But Gray just kissed Claire. Does that count as cheating? Claire scratched her head.

'Maybe if I get some sleep, it'll all be clear… Yeah! That'll work!... Sleep, that's what I need.'

Claire walked to her house. She stepped in and collapsed on the bed. She had a hard time trying to sleep. That one thing was on her mind. Gray just kissed her. She wasn't the one who kissed her, it was HIM. Not her, but HIM. That was circulating her mind. The kiss.

"URGG! Geez! It was only a peck, no big deal! Maybe He tripped! Maybe he fell… In love with me? NO NO!" Claire said aloud.

Claire couldn't sleep. Who knew that just one simple peck could change her mind… And sleeping habits. Claire got up and walked to her couch. She turned on the TV and watched a show. She wasn't focusing on the show though. In her mind, a certain boy was still there. Claire was now frustrated. She couldn't sleep, but she wanted to.

'Gray, it's all your fault!'

But inside… She felt happy… She was happy that Gray was the one who kissed her. She was happy that it wasn't Kai. She was truly happy. But her happiness was destroyed when she remembered that Gray and Mary weer dating. That meant only one thing. If he kissed Mary then… It was an indirect kiss with Mary! Or worse….

"Stop it!" she yelled clearly frustrated.

She couldn't take it anymore. She HAD to see Gray. She wanted to make things clear with him. Does he like her? What does he think of her? Questions lingered in Claire's mind. She got up, and left the house. She walked fast and briskly. She went in the inn, stormed up stairs and pushed the door open.

"Why did you just kiss me?" she yelled.

You see? Claire didn't think… AGAIN. It didn't cross her mind that Kai and Cliff stayed in the same room as Gray. So she was pretty embarrassed when she saw the two other guys in there, with Gray's widened eyes.

"What are you talking about Claire? I haven't kissed you yet." Kai stated.

"Wha-what I mean is… Is like… Uhhh… Ehh.." Claire mumbled.

"Wh-what she means is…" Gray said. "Why did you kiss me! It's our new word for… Feed! Like… Like, hey Kai, would you kiss me? Cliff! Give me some kisses!"

Claire was red in the face. 'Is that the best that you could have thought of?'

"Wow! Dude, okay! We get it! That's kinda embarrassing isn't it? Couldn't you pick of a better word?" Kai said.

"Ahahaha…." Gray and Claire laughed.

"I gotta go to the toilet…" Gray said and closed the door.

The moment he closed the door, he pulled Claire down stairs and out of the inn.

"Are you stupid?" Gray yelled at her.

"I'm sorry! I forgot that Kai and Cliff lived with you! Geez… You were the one who came up with the stupid idea about food being kisses!"

"Well, at least food is kisses!"

"No it's not!"

"Whatever!"

The two stood in front of each other. An awkward aura surrounded them.

"So whad'ja come here for anyway?"

"I wanted to know woo moo immed me…." She said in a small voice.

"What? I didn't quite catch that."

"I said I wanted to know why you mii min…"

"What? All I heard is 'I wanted to know why you blah blah…"

"I said I wanted to know why you kissed me okay!"she yelled.

Gray's eyes widened then he pulled his hat down. "It was just in the spur of the moment."

"What moment? There wasn't a moment!"

"Well, whatever! I just felt like doing it okay!"

"Wh-what? You have a girlfriend. I have a boyfriend. Is that not clear!"

"It is! Stop yelling at me! You're becoming my grandad!"

She kicked some stones off the sidewalk. "Sorry…"

"Well… Can we go somewhere else? I kinda don't feel comfortable here.. You know, Kai up stairs, people behind this door…"

Claire sighed. "Sure…"

The two walked in silence towards the beach. They didn't know what to talk about. They didn't know why they were doing this. They only knew that they were in a messed up situation right now.

"So…"

"So…"

"How's the farm goin'?"

"Pretty good so far.."

"Cool."

"Yeah…"

The two reached the beach.. The wind blew over them and the waves crashed over the sand.

"So, what's you're explanation?" Claire asked.

"Don't you need an explanation too?"

"What do you mean explanation? I don't need to explain anything!"

"Uhh.. Yeah, you do! Two people just can't be kissing randomly on the pier!"

"Uhhh, hello? That's what girlfriend and boyfriends do!"

Gray was silent for a while. "I just…"

"Just what?"

"Just…"

"JUST WHAT!"

"Just… Wanted… I don't know! I just tripped okay! Well, I didn't but-" URGGHH! It's just hard to explain!"

"Well, just try the best you can…"

He looked at her then sighed. "I just wanted to be your first kiss I guess…"

Claire's eyes widened. "Why?"

"Cause I've never kissed anyone! And I know that you never kissed anyone, so I thought that why don't we just do it together?"

Claire stared at him. "That's it?"

"Pretty much… Yep." He said with a smile.

"I thought…"

"You thought what?"

'I thought that you kissed me because you were in love with me too…' Claire thought. But instead, what she said was "Nothing." Then smiled.

Gray laughed. Geez, what a big misunderstanding!"

"Hahaha! I know right!"

"Well. I'm going to bed now…" he yawned. "Pretty tired from a big day."

"Yeah.. Me too…" she sighed.

"Come on, let's get you home before you fall asleep." He smiled.

Claire nodded. "Sure."

The two walked back home in silence. And when they got home, Claire stared at him as he walked off.

'Was that all?'

Authors note: Thank you guys so much for reviewing. I shall update as soon as possible and I hope you guys all have a great week end!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that Harvest Moon has.

Chapter 9 – Close to break ups

Claire woke up with puffy eyes. At night, she just let out a few tears knowing that it was a misunderstanding. He didn't like her, he was just… testing it out and just used her she guessed.

Claire sighed as she got up, she went to the bathroom and looked at her face. "WAAAH! M-my face! So puffy eyes!" Claire panicked. "I can't go outside like this! People will ask!"

She turned on her computer and searched online for an antidote to her puffy eyes.

"Put hot steamed towel on your eyes for 3 minutes then put cold towel on your eyes for 3 minutes. Repeat if eyes are still puffy." The computer said. ( I actually do that, it actually works! Hurts when it's hot thought)

Claire steamed a towel and put it on her eyes.

"Ahh! Hot hot!" she yelled.

A couple of minutes more and her eyes looked normal.

Claire gasped. "It actually works!"

After Claire packed up and cleaned up, she changed her clothes and did her farm work. She sighed. It was the usual farm work. She took the honey first, then went to the cows and sheep, and then the chickens and lastly the crops. She had no excitement in her life, but as she kept living here in mineral town, she found love, jealousy and feelings that she never thought she would ever feel. Now she was feeling a bit happier, she had excitement in her life. She danced in the middle of her field. She didn't know what she was doing and why she was dancing.

'I think it's because of Gray… Because he just kissed me! I was his first kiss! YEAH!' she thought out loud. 'Wait!' Claire looked down on her feet. It was cured! Maybe that kiss did work! Claire kicked and jumped around the farm. 'The doctor was wrong! The D-O-C-T-O-R was W-R-O-N-G ! Yeah yeah yeaahhh!' she sang in her head.

Someone laughed. Startled, she jumped and squeaked.

"What are you doing?" Kai asked.

Claire laughed. "Dancing?"

Kai laughed. "I see…"

The two stared at each other, until Claire stood up and dusted herself off.

"Hey… uhm… Where did you and Gray go last night?" he asked.

Claire's eyes widened. "Uhh… Err… We uh.. Went to the beach…."

"Why?"

"Why are you asking?"

"Cause I went to the toilet to find Gray NOT there… And besides I asked you first."

"We just went to pick up shells." She said with a straight face.  
>"Tell me the truth." He said with a straight face, but Claire could see that there was anger in it.<p>

"We didn't do anything!"

"Well then why wasn't Gray I the toilet?"

"I don't know! I went straight home after that!"

"Lies."

"What?"

"You guys went downstairs and out of the inn!"

Claire was silent. Her brain switched to angry mode, now, she wasn't in control of her brain again. Instead her feelings were.

"I saw you guys… Once Gray closed the door I opened it . And saw you guys running down stairs. You think I'm dumb?" Kai yelled.

"What? No! I … We just… I don't know!"

"Are you… Cheating on me?" Kai asked sounding hurt.

"NO! WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU THINK THAT!"

"Cause you… Like Gray, and suddenly one night you just, burst in our room and said 'Why did you kiss me?' How can that not be suspicious?"

"I'm sorry." Claire apologised. "But Kai, you should know that I would never cheat on you… Or you just don't trust me?"

"I do trust you… but it's just hard to trust."

Claire sighed. "Then what's a relationship without trust? If you can't trust me then how can I trust you?"

"You can trust me! It's just taking time for me to trust you…"

Claire was shocked. "How could you say that! It's only been two days! And you already don't trust me? Gosh Kai! It was only a small talk!"

Kai's anger increased. "Oh yeah? Well what did you guys talk about then? Ha? To show me that I can trust you, then tell me what you guys talked about!"

Claire swallowed hard. "We-well… I can't tell you!"

"See? That's exactly what I'm talking about!"

"It.. It was supposed to be for you! Okay! That's why we can't tell you!" Claire lied.

"F-for me?" Kai believed the lie.

"Yeah!"

"O-oh…"

Claire rolled her eyes. "Geez, just calm down, it was just a misunderstanding…"

"Why are you aiming this at me?"

"Cause you're the one who misunderstood!"

"Is it bad to misunderstand? Claire, you're my girlfriend! I see you walk with another guy, how can I not misunderstand?"

"Uh, hello?" she said sarcastically. "Trust. That's the thing that relationship revolves around on. TRUST."  
>"Noo… Relationship means LOVE."<p>

"What? You know what? I can't take this anymore! It's already 12:58, you're wasting my time. Get out of my farm."

"What?"

"Get out. You just ruined my perfect morning."

"Fine. I don't need you're pineapples anyway."

"Get out already! I don't need YOU here!"

"You know what? If we can't agree on one thing, why don't we just break up. Go find another friend to comfort you."

"I don't care! I only said yes because I pitied you! You know what?" she said storming up to Kai. "This is the WORST relationship I have EVER had. Two days? They were the worst days ever! And day two hasn't even started yet!"

Hurt flashed in Kai's eyes. "You're the worst. You make me want to never come back to this town."

"I think it's better if you don't."

Kai frowned. "Whatever. See ya Claire." He waved.

Claire childishly stuck out her tongue. She stomped on the ground and walked towards the river.

"I hate Kai. He ruined my moments with Gray. And he kissed my cheek. And he made me pity him. And… And.."

Her angry feelings were slowly decreasing. And little by little, her brain was starting to go back to 'normal mode'.

"What have I done?' she asked herself.

Claire picked up a pineapple and got up then ran. She held her galsses close to her eyes so it wouldn't fall off and break. She ran to the beach. Her eyes scanned the beach. Kai was walking towards the pier unto….. A ship? And then she remembered. That day was the last day of summer.

"KAIIIIII!" she yelled.

For a moment Kai looked. Then turned his head back to the ship and walked at a faster pace.

"KAI! WAIT!" she yelled louder.

She ran up the beach and on the pier. Kai was close, she could see it. Kai looked behind him. There was a girl, running towards him. He quickened his pace, but with so many luggage he was too slow. The girl behind him was now so close she could touch him. But instead she jumped and hugged him.  
>"I'm sorry Kai! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I brought you a pineapple! I'm sorry!" Claire apologised.<p>

"Urgg.." Kai opened his eyes to find a girl laying on him and pain on his back. "Claire?"

"Kai! I'm sorry! My brain! It was taking over me! I'm sorry! Forgive me! I'm sorry!"

"What? Are you crazy? What's wrong with you?"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Can you like… get off me first?"

Claire stood up then hugged him again. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Claire! Claire! Calm down!" he yelled as he pulled the girl away from her.

Claire let go with the pineapple still in her hand.

'So that was the thing poking my back…' Kai thought. Then he spoke, "What?"

"I'm sorry Kai! I wasn't thinking! I don't wanna lose you as a friend!"

Kai smiled. "I'm glad… but I have to go… I'm glad we didn't break up.."

Claire gave him the pineapple thinking. 'I wanted to break up though…. I just don't wanna lose you as a friend…' but instead she said – "Yeah… Me too."

The two figures hugged.

'Gray… Why are you still in my mind?' she thought.

Authors Note: HAi! Okay I hope you like the story! Oh and say happy birthday to Naty17! It's her birthday! HAPPY BIRTHDYA NATY17! This chapter is a present for you! Have a great birthday!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon.

Chapter 10 – He's gone now.

Claire waved to Kai as he got on board the ship.

"I'll miss you!" he yelled.

Claire faked a smile. "I'll miss you more!"

Kai laughed then finally, the ship sailed further and further into the sea. Claire sighed.

'Three seasons without Kai huh…' she muttered.

Claire walked to her farm. On her way there she saw the usual. Anna chatting with her group, Cliff pruning grapes and so on.

"What a big morning!" she yawned as she passed the chicken farm.

"What's a big morning?" a voice asked behind her, but it was not Gray's.

Claire spun around. Of course, it was Rick, the crazy chicken guy, who's had a crush on her since she came.

Claire shivered. "Err… Hello…"

"It's been a while since you came 'round 'ere…"

"Yeah…" Claire mumbled speeding her pace.

"So, what'cha doin' on this fine day?"

"Nothing in particular."

"Really?"

"Yea."

Claire made her way to the library. There's one thing that Rick hates more than chickens dying. And that's books. He may look like the smart book worm type, but when it comes to reading he just can't stand it. Probably cause his eyes are small and beady, just like a chickens. Claire laughed at the thought of his eyes like a chickens. Rick looked at her and smiled.

"Mind sharing that joke?"

"Yeah, sure!" Claire said with sarcasm. "I thought that you're eyes are beady like a chickens."

Rick pretended to laugh. "Hahahahahahahaha!... Funny."

"Hahah! I know right?"

Rick rolled his eyes. "…Uhm… Where are you going?"

"Just following the road… Wherever it leads me…"

The library was just one block away. Claire's pace quickened. 'Gotta get there. Gotta get there. Gotta get rid of this guy. Come on Claire! Power walk! POWER WALK!' her brain yelled.

"Hey Claire, why are you walking so fast?"

Claire did a fake laugh. "Just… Power walking! You know? Good for your thighs!" Claire looked ahead. It was only a few meters to the library.

"Claire where are you going?"

"I dunno! Wherever my feet takes me! AHAHA!"

Rick suddenly pulled her. "Smart! You're going to the library!"

"Ahahahah… NO!... Now let me go!"

"No…"

"What?"

"I said no."

Claire struggled. "Gosh you're strong!"

"Of course! I only worked out for you Claire…"

"You're- ugh!- Crazy! –Grr!"

Rick pulled her closer to him. 'AAAAAHHHH! Where's the rape whistle when you need it?' she thought.

"I've always liked you Claire…" he said.

"Yeah.. I know.. You told me…"

"Then why don't you like me aswell?"

"Cause! That's not how like or love goes!"

Rick sighed. Then looked deeply in her eyes. Then leaned in closer.

Claire pulled her head back. "Uhhh…. Riccckkkk…. What are you doing?"

"Giving you what I was supposed to give last year."

"EEEHHH?"

Rick pouted his lips. 'Ew! Ew! Ew! Ew!' she thought, at the sight of his lips.

"Stop no! Don't! Stay away from me!" she closed her eyes tightly.

"Ahh!" someone screamed. And at that moments she felt Rick's hands let go of her.

Claire opened her eyes, a boy with a blue hat and a cream yellow jacket appeared in between them… With Rick on the floor with his hands in front of his face.

"Dude, she said no. Just leave her."

Claire's eyes sparkled. 'Thank you Gray!' she thought.

"Ahhh!" Rick yelled. He got up and ran away.

Gray had a confused look on his face. "What the heck? What's wrong with that guy? Liking chicken and- Oh! Sorry! Didn't see you there." He offered his hand to her.

Claire took the offer. "Eherm… Thanks for that.."

"No problem… He was a chicken anyway… Too easy to scare."

Claire laughed at remembering at the thought of him being a chicken.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing nothing!"

"Oh come on! Tell me! I wanna laugh at it too!"

"But what if it's about you?"

"Then I'll beat you up for it."

Claire was silent for a moment. "I'm still not telling you."

"Don't talk to me."

Claire's eyes widened. "Wh-what?"

"Didn't you hear me? I said don't talk to me!"

"Wh-wha?.. Sorry! Was it something I said? Wa-was it something I did? I'm sorry!"

Gray didn't reply. Calire started to panic in her head. 'Did I say something? Did I do something? What did I do? Oh no! I just made the guy I like mad at me! Right in front of me! Nooo!'

The two stood there in silence. Until Claire started speaking. "I'm sorry Gray… I'll just go now.."

Claire started walking. "Hey, why're you sorry?" She spun around. Gray stood there with a smug smile on his face. Claire ran to him.

"IDIOT!" she yelled as she punched him.

"What?"

"You had me worried there for a second!"

He laughed. "Well, you didn't want to tell me what was funny so might as well not talk to me at all!"

She punched him again. "I thought I actually did something to you!"

"Just tell me!"

"Geez fine! … I laughed cause, Rick has chicken eyes." She laughed.

Gray stared at her for a second. "No I'm serious tell me what you're laughing at."

"That… Was it."

"…. THAT'S SO STUPID!"

"What? I'm serious! His eyes looks like tiny little chicken eyes!"

Gray laughed. "You've got a point there!"

"Told you so!"

"Hahahahah…. Yeah… Hey wanna come with me to the inn? I'll treat you something."

"Has to be anything I want though." The two said together.

"Wow! You know me so well!" Claire laughed.

"Of course… I'm always the one treating you!"

The two started walking towards the inn. "You don't always treat me!"

"Oh yeah? Well why don't you treat me today then!"

"Fine! I will treat you today!"

"Good!"

"Yeah! Whatever!... So what do you want?" Claire asked as she opened the door to the inn.

"Hmmm… the most expensive one there." He smiled.

She punched him. "That's mean! But I'LL go buy it cause I'm a good friend!"

"Sure." He coughed.

Gray sat on the table, while Claire payed for the food.

"There! Are ya happy? I paid for the food!" she said sitting down on the chair.

"Yeah…"

Ann came and offered the food. "Here's the water."

"Water? Cheapskate!" Gray said taking it and having a drink.

"Well at least I'm not a snobby rich person!" Claire said back, also taking her drink.

"Well, you guys seems to be having fun… You guys on a date?"

Claire and Gray spat their water out at each other.

"NO!" they both yelled.

Authors Note: To HarvestMoonAddict, Thank you for the advice I hope I used proper punctuation in this story Please do tell if I have anymore mistakes.

I hope you guys liked this story. Tests and school is coming up so… It's kinda slowing me down on updating.. But don't worry! We are halfway through the school term so yeah yay! :D


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon. Moo!

Chapter 10 – Falling for him… AGAIN

"Nooooo!" they both yelled at the same time, ignoring each other's spit on their faces.

"I-I'm dating Mary!" Gray yelled loudly.

Claire's heart sank. 'He's so proud of it…' she thought. Then she decided to get him back. "A-and! I'm dating Kai! Except he just left… I miss him so much…"

Gray looked at her. "Yeah… We each have our own."

Anne giggled. "Sure… Whatever you guys say…"

When Anne left, the two sat there uncomfortably wiping their faces.

"Er.. Hehe… Sorry for uhm.. Spitting on your face…" Claire apologised.

Gray coughed. "Yeah… Sorry for spitting on you too…"

Claire stood up. "I'm just gonna go… Wash my face."

"Yeah.. you go… Do that."

Claire walked to the rest room. 'Ugh… Anne you're such a pain!" Claire thought swallowing hard. 'Eww! I think I just swallowed his spit!' Claire spat out all her spit and then finally washed her face. She walked out of the rest room and found Gray already eating.

"Aren't you gonna wash your face?" she asked.

"Nah.. I'm used to you spitting at me."

"HEY! I do not spit!" Claire yelled with spit coming out when she said the word spit.

"Exhibit A. sPit!" Gray mocked, spitting at her face when he said that word.  
>"Okay! Okay! Fine!...Mr. I'm always right and I wanna be right cause I'm on the top of the world."<p>

"I'm not always right! And am not that arrogant!"

"Sure you aren't…" Claire said eating her food.

Gray stuck his tongue out childishly. "Whatever. You're paying for it anyway…"

The two ate in silence. They were facing each other, and it was awkward. Sometimes they would look at each other at the same time then look away blushing. While in other times they would glance at each other secretly.

"Can you like…Talk about something? This is kinda weird…" Gray said.

"I don't really know what to talk about. You start a subject."

"I don't know what to talk about either."

"Okay."

"Fine."

There was silence again.

"Hey-" they both said at the same time.

"You go first." Gray said.

"No! No! You go first!"

"ladies always go first!"

"Age before beauty." She simply stated.

"….I have no come back for that."

"Ha! So that means you have to go first."

"No!"

"Fine! Then I'm not gonna say what I wanted to say."

"Fine….. TELL ME!"

"No. You have to go first.""  
>"Hmpht! Fine!" Gray said sticking his tongue out. Gray waited for a few seconds before speaking. "I just wanted to know… How Kai is going."<p>

"He's… Okay… Why do you ask?"

"Well… Cause you know. I kinda miss my buddy… Since that incident of kisses being food… He kind of stopped talking to me…"

"Oh… Sorry about that."

"S'kay…. So what were you gonna say?"

"Oh… I was gonna ask how Mary was… She seems busy lately, and I haven't got the time to go to the library… Yeah…"

"She's pretty good…"

"You guys havin' fun?"

"Yeah… At times she gets mad at me but apart from that… Yeah it's all good."

Clare laughed. "Why does she get mad at you?"

"You know… As usual it's all about jealousy."

"Ahhh…. Same with Kai… If they weren't here, do you think we'd make the perfect couple?" Claire said innocently, obviously not thinking first.

"Yea—WHAT!"

Claire hasn't realised the question she asked Gray yet. "What? I asked you a question…"

Gray's eyes were bigger than a saucer. "Do you-….." he didn't finish his sentence. Instead he smiled at Claire. But it wasn't one of those smug boy smiles that has the word 'teasing' all over it. Instead, the word sincerity was on his lips. "Yeah… I think we'd be great."

Claire laughed. "Took ya long enough to reply!... Besides, why're you smiling at me like that? Finish your food boy!"

Gray laughed. "I'm not smiling at anything…" then continued eating his food.

The two finished eating and left their plates on the table.

"Well, gotta get back to the farm!" Claire smiled. "See you tomorrow!" Claire said opening the door and leaving.

"Wait!" Gray said grabbing Claire's wrist. "I'll help you with the farm work."

"Since when did you want to help?"

"Since I heard you complaining!"

Claire laughed . "Fine but I'm not paying you!"

"Yeah yeah! I'm already richer than you anyway!"

Claire punched him. "No you're not!... Well at least I'm stronger!"

"Claire? Have you seen yourself lately? You have no muscles! Unlike me!" he said proudly.

The two walked together to the girl's farm.

"I so do have muscles! It just doesn't wanna come out…"

Gray laughed. "Can you do this?... Hang on to my arm."

"What? NO!"

"Just do it."

Claire sighed. "Like this?" she asked him. Wrapping her tiny little hands on his upper arm.

"Yeah… Just like that. Ready? And… GO!" When Gray said go, he lifted his arms up. And because Gray is much taller than Claire, plus she was light, he lifted her up easily.

"Waah!"

He spun around and around reaching the farm.

"Stooppp! I'm getting ddiiizzzyyy!"

The two stopped at the Claire's field, where the soft grass was planted. Gray put Claire down. She was regaining her balance and Gray just laughed.

"Oh yeah? Well…" Claire bent down. "Hop on my back."

"You crazy? First, I'm a guy, second I'm taller and third, I weigh more! Use your head sometimes!"

"Oh just hop on! Or else!"

"Or else what?"

"This!" Claire ran far from Gray and yelled. "Stay there!" And then she leaned forward and ran. Ran like a bull targeting a red cloth.  
>"Claire… I don't think that's a good idea! You might run your head on my hard abs!" he joked. But Claire didn't stop running. "Claire? Claire? CLAIRE! I'M SERIOUS! DON'T DO THAT! OOOOFF!"<p>

BOOM Clare head-butted him. Gray lay on the floor with Claire on top.

"Uggghh… Claire… that hurt!"

"Told ya I'm hard headed!"

"Uggghhh…." And then in one swift movement, Gray was now on top of Claire! "Just kidding foolish mortal! My stomach doesn't hurt!"

"Darn you!" she yelled trying to push Gray off. "Get off me freak!"

"You know what I learnt?"

"Get! Off! WHAT?"

"That.. You're TICKLISH!"

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she screamed.

Gray tickled her. The two continued torturing each other. Chasing each other, throwing sticks at each other and even climbing on each other! This was the kind of moment that the two wanted to share with each other. But they couldn't do that because they were dating someone else. But now they could finally share the moment together.

"Loser! You're such a—" Claire stopped running, she swallowed hard at what was in front of her.

"You little!—" Gray too stopped.

There stood in front of her was a crying Mary and an angry Kai.

Authors Note: Did you like it? I hope you did And for those of you who worry about the title 'Letters in CD cases', worry not! Because I will bring back the title at the end… Or somewhere in between… Anyway hope you have a great day! I finally finished my tests… But now I have projects to do, but tomorrow we have a day off for all girls in my grade! YEAH! Thank you so much for reviewing and making my stories you favourite! I really really thank you guys and I appreciate it! I hope you guys have the greatest week!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon.

Chapter 12 – Break-ups

The two blondes stood next to each other with wide eyes and sweat on their forehead. While the other two stood there fuming with rage and sobbing.

"He-hey… Kai…" Claire smiled weakly. "What'cha doing here?"

"That's a question I should ask Gray." He answered back, his fist tightening.

"M-me?" Gray stuttered. "I'm just… Helping Claire do the farm work."

"Oh, so I suppose helping Claire in her farm work is carrying her using your arms, letting her ride on your back and tickling her?"

Gray lowered his hat. "Sorry."

"Yeah, sorry can't fix everything!"

"Geez, you don't have to get so mad…"

"I don't have to get so mad? Well, what if you see me with your girlfriend, what would you do? Hmm? Wouldn't you do the same?"

"Err. NO." Gray said sarcastically. "I'd quietly leave, cause that's what a good boyfriend like me would do… Unlike someone who gets jealous so quickly and just explodes in rage when a friend is with his girlfriend… I'm not naming any names KAI."

"WHA—" Kai nearly yelled but Mary stopped him.

The little librarian wiped her eyes with a white handkerchief. "So, you're not doing anything if I was with another guy?"

"No, not really…" he said quietly.

Mary's face became red. "You! You!" she began screaming, while Claire elbowed Gray in the chest hard.

"You idiot!" Claire hissed. "What do you think you're saying?"

"I'm telling the truth!"

"Well, it's not helping! Now they're both mad at us!"

"Well-" Gray began, but Kai stopped him from speaking.

"Stop whispering with each other!" Kai yelled. "Gray, get off her farm!"

"No! You don't own this farm!"

Mary wrapped her arms around Gray's arm. "Let's go Gray! I can't stand to see you here in this dreadful farm anymore."

Claire's eyes widened. "Excuse you! My farm is now successful. Thank you very much!"

Mary rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"Gray. LEAVE. NOW." Kai strictly said.

Gray shook his arm, and removed it from Mary's grip. "Why don't you leave! You don't own this farm and you're not the boss of me!"

Kai walked up to Gray and pushed him. "GO!"

Gray stumbled a bit then regained his balance and pushed him back. "NO!"

Kai raised his fist and threw a punch at Gray. But he caught it.

"I don't believe in fights." Gray said darkly.

Kai pulled his hands away from his. "Then I suggest you leave."

Gray lowered his hat. "I'm sorry for intruding then. We'll talk later." He said, walking away.

"Gray wait!" Mary called out running after him.

There was silence between Kai and Claire. And then Kai spoke.

"How could you Claire?"

"What? I didn't do anything!"

"Just after I leave you're gonna cheat on me?"

"Don't make judgements!" she yelled. "He's dating Mary! And he's my best friend." This time Claire was speaking the truth. Her brain was now working perfectly fine. That was how she wanted to talk to Kai all along.

"He's a guy!"

"So?"

"It doesn't go that way! You're my girlfriend! You should know that by now!"

"Kai! There's no rules! A girl should have freedom! She should feel free to who she talks to and to who she hangs out with and she should feel free to make the choice she wants to make…" Claire said realising what she said to Kai when she yes to dating him. That was it! She had a choice! She had a choice whether to say no to Kai or to say yes to him. But she picked the hard way around. She tried making Gray jealous and tried forgetting about him, but it didn't work. She realised that, she didn't need to do these things. And then she remembered something.

*Flash back*

Claire: Ahhh…. Same with Kai… If they weren't here, do you think we'd make the perfect couple?

Gray: Yea- WHAT?

Claire: What? I asked you a question.

Gray: "Do you-….. Yeah I think we'd be a great couple.

*End of Flashback*

"You-YOU'RE NOT EVEN LISTENING TO ME!" Kai yelled.

"Kai… I'm sorry."

"Sorry can't fix-"

"No. I'm sorry I said yes… I wasn't listening to myself… I only wanted you to be happy, but I realised that when I did that I wasn't happy… I'm sorry for being a self-centred person but, I want to be happy and live life to the best of my abilities… Kai… I'm sorry… I lied. I don't like you… I only consider you as a best friend and I do really want to keep our friendship… But, you're just not the right guy." Claire said smiling a small smile. "Please understand…"

"Claire…"

Tears started streaming down her face, and then she hugged Kai. "I'm sorry Kai! I don't want to lose you as a friend, but… I just don't like you."

Kai didn't hug her back. "This is the end huh?... You just like him better don't you?"

Claire cried harder, nodding and making his clothes wet.

"Huh… I thought I could change your feelings about him.." he said finally wrapping his arms around her. "Claire… Don't cry, or else I'll cry as well.. You don't want that do you?"

Claire laughed. "I'm sorry Kai… Forgive me…"

"Stop saying sorry!... You like him don't you?" Kai said, his voice becoming shaky.

Claire let go of him and smiled. "It's the end now Kai… Thanks for everything.."

"Oh come on! You act as if it's a drama! We'll still see each other next summer!"

Claire laughed. "Yeah… Why'd you come back anyway?"

"Oh! Ahaha… I figured that I wanted to spend more time with you…"

"That's sweet… So you're gonna spend the next season here?"

"Nah… Autumn's too cold for me…"

Claire laughed. "The ship?"

"It's still docked."

"Woah! You convinced the captain to stay?"

"What can I say? My foods are known world-wide…" he smiled proudly.

Claire laughed. "Well, see ya next summer…"

Kai waved. "Just like that? Don't I get a hug?"

Claire laughed and hugged him. "See ya."

"See ya!"

*The story was supposed to end here, but I decided to give you guys extra *

They waved at each other. Claire stood there at the front of her farm, she watched Kai walk away. When Kai was out of Claire's sight, he smacked his head.

'What did you do? You totally messed up!' he said to himself. 'You even lied to her!... Well, that's what she gets for… She doesn't deserve that…'

He walked in the inn, but someone pushed him. It was Mary, and she had tears streaming down her face. He looked in and saw Gray, sitting alone at a table sipping his drink.

"You broke up with her?" he asked him, while sitting down on the chair in front of him.

"Yeah. Didn't like her bossy attitude. Makes me mad." Gray said putting his cup down with strong force.

"What girls are you're type then?"

"I dunno… Like… Nice I guess… And fun to be with…"

'Definitely Claire…' Kai thought. Then something popped in his head. 'Nice? Fun to be with? That's Claire!Gray likes Claire! Claire likes Gray! They're perfect for each other!'—"That's you're type of girl?" Kai asked.

"Well yeah, that's what I said didn't I?" Gray said much calmer.

"Oh…. Hey Gray?"

"Hmm?"

"Sorry.. For the incident at the farm."

"Oh… No biggie… I'm more mad at Mary than I am at you, so it's all good."

"Oh.. Okay… Can you.. Do a favour for me?"

"Yeah sure.. Just this once though.. And you have to pay me back."

"Go figure. I knew that was coming…"

Gray laughed. "What's your favour?"

"Claire…. She… Broke up with me… Can you not… Ask her out? And like not hit on her? Like, all I want is for you two not to be dating…"

Gray swallowed his drink hard, then he coughed. "Why's that?"

"She's the first girl… That I ever fell deeply in love with… It hurts you know… It hurts when she loses the feeling for you… Or.. When she doesn't have feelings for you anymore…So can you not ask her out?" Kai begged.

Gray took a while to answer, then finally his answer was. "Okay."

Authors note: Uwahh! Thank you guys so so so so sooo much for reviewing! I didn't expect my first story to get this much reviews! I am truly grateful! I'm past the 50 mark! Thank you thank you thank you! Arigatou gozaimas! Salamat! Xie-xie! Grazie!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon.

Chapter 13 – Letters in violin cases

Claire woke up. She yawned and scratched her head.

"It's Saturday!" she screamed. "Gray's coming over!"

You see, every Saturday Gray come's over to Claire's house and they usually listen to music, borrow CDs and exchange it. Plus, Gray helps her with her farm work. Like, actual help not run around help. Claire hopped off her bed turned on the music, full blast and danced around the house, changing her clothes and cleaning the house along the way.

"Partying partying, yeah! Fun fun fun fun!" she yelled. (Ahaha.. Yes, she listens to that song, if you know what I mean)

She danced around the house, while her dog barked at her.

"Oh come on boy! It's Saturday! Dance with me!"

She grabbed the dog under his front legs and twirled around. "Looking forward to the week end! Nanana, nanana!"

"Ehem… Sorry to interrupt your dance time with your dog… But I wanna borrow some CDs…" a familiar deep voice said.

Claire put her dog down, she grabbed her hat and ran to Gray. And as she did that the music changed. "Yo Gray! Wassup! Get in man! Yo, yo yo yo!" Claire yelled at his face, then started beat-boxing.

"Yeah… I'm leaving…"

Claire laughed. "Gotta have some fun man!"

"Yeah… Not with a weirdo like you."

Claire laughed. "Serious Gray?" she asked sarcastically.

"Yah!" he answered back. "… Nah I'm kidding lemme in."

He walked in, played with Claire's dog and then stood up and walked up to the CD storage place.

"Hmmm… Nice, can I borrow this?"

Claire walked to him and squatted. "Hmm… Acoustic love songs? Why would you want that?"

"Just cause… I wanna try to play it on the guitar you know…"

Claire held her laughter in, but in her mind she thought-'Gray? Muscly, a blacksmith and the quiet type… Playing the guitar?' and at that point she couldn't hold it in. Her laughter was loud, she had her arms over her stomach and she fell on the floor.

"Why are you laughing?"

"AHAHAH! YOU- AN- AHAHAHHA! GUITAR! AHAHHAHA!"

"What? I'm multitalented okay!"

Claire laughed harder.

"You're just laughing cause you're jealous."

Claire immediately stopped laughing. "I am NOT jealous."

"Sure you aren't…"

"I'm serous! I can play the violin! BOOM! BEAT THAT!"

"Psshh… Yea right."

"I'm serious!"

"Oh yeah? Prove it."

'This is it.' Claire thought. 'Maybe I can make him fall in love with me more if I can play well! I can impress him! I can do this!'

Claire got up and went to her room.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"Just wait!"

She crouched and took a case from under her bed. "Aww.. It's been a long time buddy.. I'm sorry… Blame it all on him!" she whispered to the small case.

Claire opened the case to reveal a shiny light brown violin. "Good to have you back old friend." She smiled.

"Hurry up Claire!"

"COMING! GEEZ!" she yelled.

She walked out and showed Gray the violin. "See! Told ya I can play!"

Gray was silent for a while, but then he spoke. "That doesn't prove anything."

"Oh yeah? Well listen to this!"

Claire put the violin carefully on her neck and laid the bow on top of it. She closed her eyes and played. The bow gracefully glided on the string of the violin, while her head moved along with the music coming out of the instrument. Claire's tiny finger pressed the string lightly. Gray watched with amazement as she saw the tiny blonde farmer playing a wonderful violin piece right in front of him. And he felt happy and that she was playing just for him.

'I bet Kai never saw her playing…' he thought.

A few minutes passed and Claire finished. Gray sat there looking unimpressed.

"Told ya." She smiled proudly.

"Show off."

Claire laughed, "Well you asked for it."

"Yeah yeah!"

"Geez, I don't even get a congratulations or something?"

Gray sighed. "FINE! I guess it was pretty good…" he said quietly hiding underneath his cap.

"What? Sorry I couldn't hear you… I still got the violin piece stuck in my head."

"I am NOT saying that again."

Claire laughed. "Fine fine!... SO what CD do you want again?"

"The acoustic one."

"Oh right… Here ya go."

"Thanks… Can I see your violin?"

"Sure.. BUT! Don't break it!"

"Tsk! Why the heck would I break it?"

"Well, just don't drop it…"

"Again, why would I drop it?"

"Well… Just… Whatever…"

"Let's see the case…"

"Ugh.. Geez, you go get it yourself!"

"Fine! Lazy bum."

Claire stuck her tongue out. She watched Gray stand up and walk to her room.

"I'm making cup-noodles! Want some?"

"Yeah!"

"What fla-"

"Beef!"

"Kay."

Claire walked to the kitchen and boiled water, while it was boiling she took two cup noodles from her cupboard.

'Why is Gray taking so long in there?' she thought out loud.

"Calm down, I was just checking out your violin."

"Huh? Oh… Okay…"

"Never knew you could play…" he said.

"Never knew YOU could play… Wait I don't know if you can play."

"I can play!"

"Okay okay! Geez calm down."

"I'm pretty good actually…"

"Don't get such a big head now."

Gray laughed. "You're not my mum, I can get a big head whenever I want."

"Yeah well…. Whatever!"

Gray laughed. "Is the food done? I'm hungry woman! I command you to make me food!"

"No master go get your own food!"

"Or else I shall break your guitar!"

"That's fine master!"

"What? I can break your guitar?"

"Stupid master, I don't have a guitar! It's called a violin for your information."

Gray smacked his forehead. "Right right!"

Claire laughed. "Anyways, the noodles are done…"

"Mmmm…. Yum yum!"

The two sat on her table facing each other.

"I heard uhm… That you broke up with Kai?"

Claire cjoked on the noodle she was eating.

"Yo-you don't have to tell me, if you're uncom-"

"Yeah I broke up with him."

"Why?.. You know, if you don't mind me asking…"

"Nah, I don't mind… It's pretty good to open up to somebody anyway…"

Gray smiled. "Cool."

"Anyways…. I just didn't realise that…" Claire stopped and thought-'Am I really gonna tell the truth to him? I'll tell him that… I like him?'

"Didn't realise what?"

"Didn't realise that… That I didn't actually like him…" she said in a quiet voice.

"Ahhh…"

Claire was red in the face. "What about yo-you and Mary? Everything going well?"

"We broke up."

"Ah.. That's nic- WHAT!"

"Yeah, we broke up. We do you act so surprised?"

"N-nothing!"

Gray just nodded. "Well, I guess I'll go now…"

"Alread—Yeah… okay."

He smiled. "See ya."

"Bye." She smiled back.

She watched him leave the house, and sighed.

'Geez, nothing much happened today…'

She got up and went to her violin. She knew that she missed her violin. Days and weeks of staying online waiting for 'him' to come, she didn't have time to practice nor play. She reached under her bead for it and opened the case. There was a letter. It was between the strings of the violin and it had on it her name, in big letters. With curiosity she took the letter and opened.

_Claire,_

_Yo. I'm just gonna say this straight up… I know that you like me…_

To be continued.

Authors Note: Uhm, well 'uwahh' is kind of my way of saying wow! So just incase you guys got confused, I'm sorry. And I hope you like this chapter! Personally I thought I did a really bad job cause it seemed like it was so boring. I'm sorry if it was boring, I promise the other chapters would be better!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon. Gosh, I just witnessed my very first authors block T_T I know what other authors feel like now.

Chapter 14-The two broken hearted people

_Yo_ _Claire,_

_I'm just gonna say this straight up… I know that you like me…I wanted to say this to you face to face, but I just didn't know how to._

Claire's heart was racing, in her mind she was thinking of all different kinds of possibilities in her head.

'Maybe Gray's starting to like me back! Omigosh omigosh! Okay Claire calm down! You haven't even finished reading yet! Okay wooo… Calm down.. Calm.'

Claire continued to read the letter.

_I like you Claire…As a friend_

She stared at the sheet and read the sentence again. '_I like you Claire…As a friend.' _As a friend. AS A FRIEND. She swallowed hard and tried to stop the tears from escaping out of her eyes, but she couldn't. She couldn't believe what she just saw. She was so sure that he had fallen in love with her already. So sure!... But, she was wrong. She got her hopes up. And in the end it just came crashing down like her tears. She sniffed and blinked a few times. She looked at the letter.

'Should I really read this?...It would just break my heart wouldn't it?'

Claire made the choice to continue to read the letter.

_I really do like you Claire, but I just can't return the feelings. I want to stay friends. I'm sorry but I just can't think of us two dating. To be honest I knew that this was coming. I could tell that you liked me from the moment I saw you looking at me secretly with sparkles in your eyes. But… I'm sorry. I like you… Well, I love you, but as a friend…_

_P.S.-You're violin skills are great :]_

_From yours sincerely, Gray_

Claire couldn't handle the tears anymore. It was like a waterfall, she continued to weep until she ran out of tears… If that was possible.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered as she tightened her fist and put her fist on top of where her heart was. "You've been hurt enough, and I'm sorry. I'm sorry for falling for him. I'm sorry for hoping. I'm sorry for not giving up on him. I'm sorry."

As she continued crying, she finally fell asleep.

Claire woke up and her eyes and mind adjusted to the darkness.

"Ughh.. What time is it?" she sniffed.

It was 6 pm. Gray would be at the inn right about now. Claire still thought of him, she thought of things about how she could forget him and how she could find a better person. And then she decided. She wanted to see him. She wanted to see his point of view of why he didn't like her. Claire got up and dashed out of the house. She didn't care if her hair was like standing up like a broom, she didn't care if her eyes looked bloodshot. All she cared about was to see him. She arrived at the inn and ran up the stairs. She saw the boys room and opened the door. Gray was the only one in there.

"Claire…"

"Gray…"

"Wh-why are you here?"

"I-I came to.. Clear things up…"

"Wha-what?"

"I-I want to know why… Why you don't… Why you don't like me…." She said quietly.

You could hear Gray gulp. "Uh-uhm.." he lowered his cap. "I'm not over Mary, I kinda still like her."

And that was it. He said it so straightforwardly. So quick, with a straight face and… Truthfully.

Claire swallowed hard and stoped the tears. "O-oh… hahah…. I guess there's only one thing… To tell you…"

Gray looked at her. "What?"

Claire looked up at him with tears sitting on the edge of her eyes. "I give up."

"What?"

She smiled weakly. "I give up… Loving you… I give up."

Claire ran, she ran down the stairs, out of the inn, into her farm and collapsed on her bed. She cried, she lied to him. She knew that she wasn't going to give up on him. But she had to, she had to try and stay strong. She had to wear that smile and display it properly to trick people. To make it seem that she was alright but deep inside, she was tired of being invisible and tired of being unseen.

Claire lay in her bed facing the ceiling. She thought of things she could do without Gray.

'I could continue my farm work properly, I could have peace while listening to music… No interruptions at Saturday when its music day… No one's gonna boss me around… yeah! There's like tonnes of good.. No GREAT things!"

For the first time Claire smiled… but deep inside, she knew she was hurt.

*STORY WAS SUPPOSED TO END HERE BUT HERE IS HALF OF MY APOLOGY, MY APOLOGY IS ANOTHER CHAPTER ;) *

Claire left in a swift. Gray stared at an empty space in front of him. She told him she was going to give up… Give up loving him. Gray punched the wall.

"Damn it!" he pinched the bridge of his nose. "I shouldn't have said that! Damn it damn it!... Stupid Kai and his promises! Urgh!"

When Gray walked in the room he slammed the door and punched his pillow. He sat on his bed making circular motions on his temples.

"I never imagined we'd end like this!" he sighed falling on the bed. "Why didn't I just tell her?"

Gray never really had a good childhood. He always depended on his friends, but that was because his self-esteem was pushed down low. It was low like the core of the earth! And so he always depended on his friends and he was always the person who ran errands, or the person who was always saying 'yes' to what his friends said. But now Gray realised something. He had a choice. He had a choice to say yes. He had a choice to do the things he wanted to do.

He sighed. "I'm gonna make things right."

Authors Note: Waaaahhh! I had my first authors block :'( I'm so sorry! I should have warned you guys! It was a fun holiday thought. But still I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I will try to publish 3 chapters and those are my apologies. I hope I make up for the no-story week.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon

Chapter 15 – Ignorance and Masks

Claire woke up and sat on her bed.

"I wonder if Gra—Time to do farm work!" she yelled shaking her head.

Claire changed her clothes ate breakfast and opened the door.

"Claire-" a certain blonde haired boy was in front of her.

Claire slammed the door on his face. "I-i-ii…. Wh-what are you doing here?" she said hoping he would hear, through her thick door.

"I-I came…" his voice was quiet. Claire could practically see him lowering his hat. "T-to apologise…"

"Apologise for what?" she asked leaning with her back on the door.

"For…For saying _that._"

Claire was confused. "Saying what?"

"I'm saying sorry for saying you that I still liked Mary."

Claire's heart sank. She faked a laugh. "Hahahha… I'm over you Gray… No offence…"

There was no reply for a moment at the other side of the door. "You-You're serious?"

Claire swallowed hard. "Yeah…"

There was a sudden push in the door. Then Claire figured that Gray was leaning on the door too.

"You won't work hard for me anymore?" Gray asked. "You won't have hope?"

Claire smiled even though she knew that he couldn't see her. "I guess…"

Gray punched the door. "What the heck do you mean 'I guess'? How long will you be wearing that mask? Not showing me your true feelings?"

Claire faced the door. "What do YOU mean 'not showing my true feelings' I've been completely honest with them the whole time!"

"You were not! You dated Kai! You used him!"

"Who's side are you on? I love Kai, but I made it clear that I liked him as a friend!"

"You should have told me from the start that you liked me! Not him!"

"You're not my boss! I have choices! You can't tell me what to do! I'm already old! I can live my own life!"

He punched the door. "Well, if you did tell me, I would have said that I liked you back! It's all your fault!"

Claire opened the door with great force. "MY FAULT! You were the one ignoring my hi's online!"

"Well DUH! Of course I have to think of what to say!"

"It was a simple hi! You say hi back! Duh!"

"Well in Gray world you DON'T!"

"Well in Claire's world you DO!"

"You know what? Your attitude is annoying!"

"Well your face is annoying!"

Gray shook his head. "Can't believe I liked you."

Hurt flashed in Claire's eyes. "Well, I can't believe that I fell for you too… Looks like we're both disappointed."

And with that, Claire slammed the door on his face and ran to her room.

'H-he liked me!' she thought crying. 'GGAAAHHH! I'm so stupid!'

She punched the pillow and cried. 'Why do I have this stupid brain switching modes? Why can't be a normal person for once!'

Claire lay on her bed and thought things out.

'But he's the one who started it! He deserves to be ignored! Plus I'm over him anyways…'

There was a sudden knock on the door. Claire got up and opened the door. It was… 'Him'.

"I-"

She slammed the door. That was what she did. Slam it on his face.

"Claire?"

"I'm not feeling very well right now…"

"I just wanted to talk to you…"

"Maybe next time…"

Gray was silent for a moment then he quietly said an okay. Claire could feel him walking away. She sighed and walked to the kitchen.

'Am I doing the right thing?'

*Gray's point of view*

Gray shook his head. "Can't believe I liked you."

"Well, I can't believe that I fell for you too… Looks like we're both disappointed."

Then she just slammed the door at him. How could she? Gray stuck his tongue out at the invisible Claire and stormed off.

"What the heck is her problem? I'm here trying to make things right while she's going all defensive on me!" Gray said to himself as he kicked stones off the road.

As Gray continued walking he realised something. Claire didn't know that he wanted to make things right. He was the only one who knew that! Gray ran back to Claire's house and knocked on the door. The moment she saw him, she slammed the door.

Gray swallowed hard. 'Oh no… I made her mad!' he thought. He spoke up. "Claire?"

"I'm not feeling well right now."

That was a complete lie. Gray knew Claire well enough to know that she was lying. Whenever Claire lied her voice always became quiet or too high. In this case it was too quiet.

"I just wanted to talk to you…" he said quietly.

"Maybe next time…" she said with her voice back to normal.

Gray walked away. 'So much for making things right…'

He walked back to the inn with his hands deep in his pockets. How did things end this way? He wanted to make things right but instead he made things worse. Gray turned right and saw a sign on Manna's and Duke's window.

_If you truly love someone you wouldn't let that certain person go, despite the difficulties. You would have to continue to love that person._

'What the heck?' he thought. 'Since when did they ever post something like this?'

Gray continued walking. Maybe that sign was trying to tell him something… Never give up on Claire. She wouldn't give up on him, of course she wouldn't! Gray walked in the inn and saw Duke singing.

"Nee-ver! Ever ever ever ever! Giiiiiivvvee up-up up! Ke-keep Loving! Nanana!"

'He's definitely drunk' Gray thought.

He walked upstairs depressed.

"Hey…" Cliff greeted.

"Hey."

Cliff smiled. "Guess what?"

"What?" Gray asked as he lay on his bed motionless with no facial expression.

"Ann said yes!"

"To what?"

"To going out with me of course!"

"Great."

Cliff's facial expression changed. "Why aren't you all 'ew!' or 'who cares?'"

Gray shrugged.

Cliff frowned. "Well, I guess you have to try harder next time huh?"

Gray sighed. "I'm not good with people feelings okay!"

"Hah, I can tell…"

"I'll have to try again tomorrow…"

Authors Note: Finished my second chapter! YEAH! I'm sorry guys! I'm trying hard! Sorry can only type now, have to sleep! Have a great day!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon.

Chapter 16 – Not close to giving up

Claire woke up without a smile. Her hair was a mess and so were her pyjamas. Her dog barked a 'good morning' but she ignored it.

'Ughh… I think I'm sick…' she thought as she looked at herself in the mirror.

She had baggy eyes and her face was pale. Her dog barked again, she finally heard it.

"Hey boy…" she sniffed.

It seemed like her dog smiled. But then it went back to its normal face and ran to the sofa and sat on it. Claire looked annoyed, she didn't like it when her dog sat on the sofa, it left all its fur on it. But she had no energy to yell at it. Instead, she moved sluggishly to the kitchen and poured milk and cereals in a bowl and started eating. Claire felt like she didn't have the energy to do farm work so she had to walk to the sprites for them to do it.

"Darnn.. I gotta walk…"

She grabbed her jacket and watch then started to walk to the sprites house. The sun was high up in the sky, it was afternoon Claire slept in. She looked at her watch. '_1 am' _It said. She continued her walk, she calculated that the going north to the library then east was the quickest way to go. Her pace was quicker. She knew that people usually were walking from place to place at that time and she didn't want to be caught walking around town in her pyjamas. But as her pace was speeding, she was losing her stamina. Slowly, she was getting tired. There she was puffing, but she could see the library and someone was walking coming out of the building. Her eye sight was blurry but she could see the colours. Blue and cream-ish yellow.

'Who wears something blue and creami—Gray!'

She stopped walking and stared at him, he saw her. Claire swallowed a lump in her throat and walked backwards.

"Claire!" he yelled.

Claire turned around and ran faster. If Claire's life was a game you could see her stamina going down as she continued running. As Claire ran suddenly she saw black.

Claire woke up.

"Where am I?" she asked herself with her eyes half closed.

"You're in the hospital…" a familiar voice said.

Her eyes shot open. The first person she saw was Gray.

"Glad to see you awake…. Or alive. Hahah!" he chuckled. "But seriously, I'm glad to see you alive…"

"Uhm, thank you?" she said.

There was an awkward moment of silence until the doctor arrived.

"I see that this is your second visit?" the doctor asked.

Claire nodded.

The doctor just smiled and walked up to her. "Gray carried you here, you should thank him later. But right now, I have to examine you…"

As the doctor was taking her temperature, Claire could feel Gray's eyes on her.

"Ah… I see you have a high fever… I suggest that you should stay home, sleep more, eat a lot of vitamin C and don't do much work…"

"Okay, I'll just tell the Harvest Spri-"

"I already told them." Gray said. "I told them after I brought you here… They said yes of course."

Claire nodded slowly. "I see…. Thanks for that."

"No problemooo…" he said as his voice drifted off.

"Well, since your check up is done, Gray can you please escort Claire back to her farm?"

"Kay….. Let's go…"

Claire followed Gray. 'Escort,' she shivered. 'I hate that word, sounds so old…'

As the two walked out of the hospital they walked in silence. They passed the library and Manna's and Duke's place, and finally Gray spoke up.

"Sooo… How's life?"

Claire coughed. "Pretty good."

He laughed. "It's funny cause your'e sick and your saying life's good. Hahahah!"

Claire didn't find that funny, so she just pretended to laugh.

"I see… it wasn't funny…"

"How could you tell?"

"Because it's written all over your face."

"I see…"

After a moment of silence, Gray grabbed Claire's wrist and held it tightly.

"Why are you mad at me?" he asked hiding his face underneath his hat.

"ME? I'm not mad at you." Claire said walking away.

But instead, Gray's grip tightened. "Stop avoiding the subject."

"I'm not avoiding the subject!" she said, although still not looking at him.

"Then why are you ignoring me?"

"I'm not! See look I'm talking to you!" she yelled looking at Gray. "And I'm looking at you!"

"Okay! Fine! But can you answer me one question?"  
>Claire crossed her arms and sighed. "What?"<p>

"Can you not give up on me?" he asked looking at her in the eyes.

"What?"

"Can you not give up on loving me?"

Claire kept her straight face, but inside her, she felt herself grabbing onto a ray of hope. "And why should I do that?"

And with that, Claire turned her back to him and just walked away, leaving him stunned.

"Claire!"

"What?" she asked annoyed.

"I just want to let you know that…"

"Tsk, hurry up!"

"I'm not giving up on you." He said sincerely.

Claire breathed in. "Well you should."

Claire walked away with a pained face. 'It's just false hope.' She thought.

Gray stared at Claire as he walked away.

"Damn! So close yet so far!"

He heard a chuckle at his right side. He turned his head. It was the chicken, Rick.

"What are you laughing at? Stupid chicken boy…"

"Me? Stupid? You're the one who got rejected by Claire!"

"She didn't reject me… She just needs to forgive me and continue loving me…"

"Who can love you?" Rick snickered.

"Well who can love YOU? With your beady little chicken eyes and little fluffy chicken hair and a mouth that reassembles a chicken beak!"

"Well, at least I can feel the love that my family gives me!"

"Yeah the love of chickens… Must feel the love…"

You could practically see Rick's face going red in anger.

"FINE! I'll make a deal with you! If I can get Claire to date me then you have to give up on her!"

"FINE!" Gray yelled, agreeing without thinking.

"The deadline is next Friday."

"Pfftt… Deadline, who uses that word?"

"Smart people!"

"Oh you mean the ones that read books? The ones that aren't afraid to touch them? The ones that love reading them? The one-"

"STOP ITTTTT!" Rick yelled flapping his arms… Just like a chicken. " I just want to make a deal? Geez!"

"Fine then!"

The two shook hands.

"You're hands…" Gray said. "Are small and tiny like a chicken's."

"GAAH!"

Authors Note: Okay, this time I have a pretty good explanation on why I was not able to upload any stories and it was because I was a noob and didn't know that the Document uploader got full cause I don't read instructions…. But thanks to Naty17 I am able to upload! So thank you for telling me how to upload, and thanks to Lostcat-Amuto for teaching me how to upload at the beginning… Well anywayyyy…. Smile! Cause you look great when you do!


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon

Chapter 17 – The bet

Claire was woken up by a knock on the door. She got up lazily and opened it.

"Cock-a-doodle-doo!"

"RICK!"

"Goood morning Claireyyy! How was your morning?"

"Fine, until you woke me up!"

"Oh well, you slept in a bit late so I came to give you a nice wakeup call!"

She looked at the clock. It was 3 am. "RICK! It's 3 am!"

"Yes! This is the perfect time where the roosters cluck!"

"It's not called clucking it's called- ugh. Never mind… More importantly, why are YOU here?"

Rick waved her hand at her. "Oh Claire, I'm flattered! I am more important than what you were going to say!" He pushed her and made his way in her house. "Anywayysss…. I have took the five most special eggs from the incubator! And we shall eat them together yes?"

"Uhhhhh…. No-"

"Where's your pan?"

Claire's anger was rising. "Rick I didn't ask you to come in my hosue!"

"Oh Claire! We're good friends! Don't worry about that!" he said with his small chicken smile. "Found it! I'm gonna start cooking 'kay honey?... Oops! That little word slipped out!"

Claire rolled her eyes. 'You know what I wanna do Rick?' she thought. 'Honey… I want to cook you with honey and feed you to Gray, that's what I wanna do… And if Gray finds out that he was eating you… Ohoho, he would chew harder that's what he'd do… Mwahahaha! Then I'm gonna cook you with your precious little chicken!'

Claire was saying her thoughts unconsciously and Rick could hear every single word. And he could feel goose bumps on his arms and back.

"CLAIRE!" he yelled interrupting her thoughts.

Claire jumped. "Wah! What is Rick cooked?"

"Si-Siilllyy…" Rick stuttered. "I'm not cooked."

"Darn… I mean of course!"

There was an awkward silence like Gray and Claire used to have. Rick put the eggs on a plate and in front of Claire.

"Voila! Here you are my darling! Rick's eggs! Have some!"

"First, do NOT call me darling second…. You can eat that yourself… the idea of eating an egg form you-…. The idea of eating eggs from YOUR FARM kind of disgust-… The idea of eating eggs from a chicken makes me nauseous…."

Rick (of course) knew what she meant. So he stuffed a spoonful of egg in her mouth.

"RI-! This is… Somehow delicious…"

"Of course darling! It is made especially for you!"

Claire nodded. "Can you stop….Feeding me.. I'm not a chicken…. Unlike you."

"Oh I am terribly sorry I did not mean to make you feel childish! My apologies! I shall eat as well!"

"Yeah sure."

Rick grabbed a chair where Claire's dog sat and pulled it, unconsciously he sat on it.

"AAAAHHHH!" Rick screamed.

"Rick! You sat on my dog!" Claire yelled pushing him away from the chair, carrying her puppy and stroking it. "Poor baby…"

"Claire! Get that filthy mutt out of this house!"

"He is not a filthy mutt! Maybe you are! But I have trained my dog well! Why don't you get out of the house!"

"But – but!"

"OUT!"

Rick made his way to the door, but before did; he took a moment to say something.

"You know Claire, all I wanted was to make you happy… I wanted you to have a great day… This was the day I wanted to go out with you…"

And then the most surprising thing happened. Rick did… 'The face'. It was the face that made Rick Claire's friend, the face that made Claire accept the chicken he gave her and it was the same face that made her say that the eggs were delicious. It was the 'pity me' face. His lips pouted in a different way and his eyes squinted…. 'The face' makes his whole face change! It makes it handsome and cute at the same time! Claire couldn't resist that face.

"Claire… Can you…. Can you, Please go out with me?"

Claire was hypnotised. "Sure…"

Rick smiled… Evilly. He grabbed Claire's hand and walked out of the house with her.

"Let's go to the blacksmith…"

"Why?" Claire said stopping..

"Because I have a surprise for you…" he smiled.

"You do?... Why are you holding my hand?"

"Oh you don't remember? You said yes when I ask you out."

"I did!...CRAP! I did! But- but!"

"Shh.." he lay a finger on both of her lips. "We will go to the blacksmith now darling.."

Claire's eyes widened. 'What the heck!' she thought. 'I said yes unconsciously? What's happening to me!'

The two walked hand in hand inside the blacksmith.

"Hellloo, fellow blacksmithers!"

"Son," Saibara grumbled. "If you read books, you would know that 'blacksmithers isn't a word…"

Rick looked at him and sighed through his nose.

"Whadda'ya want?" Gray asked. "Only men are allowed in here."

Saibara laughed. Gray, Claire and Rick looked at him. He just laughed at a joke that Gray told! He never laughs at Gray's jokes!

"Yeah what DO you want!"

"Hmmpt! I want a ring made!"

"For who yourself!" Saibara laughed.

"NOOO! For my new… Girl friend." Rick pushed Claire in front of him. "Isn't she just gorgeous!"

Claire smiled weakly and waved.

"WHAT!" Gray and Saibara yelled.

"She- she she? Your girlfriend?" Gray yelled.

"Yes! And I am very proud!"

Claire rolled her eyes.

"Claire! If you are being forced to date this absurd man?" Saibara yelled asking her. "Because if you are just say yes and I will be happy to tell Harris!"

Claire sighed. "I'm sorry Saibara but… I said yes."

"WHAT!" both Gray and Saibara yelled.

Claire nodded her head in shame.

"What? But? No? Why? HOW? When? What?" Gray stuttered and blabbing random words.

"I'm dating Rick?"

"Since when? How? Why?"

"Today. He asked me. I got hypno- I wanted to…"

After a few minutes of looking panicked, Gray hung his head in disappointed. "I will make your ring then…"

Claire looked at him shocked. He would just give up? Just like that? What?

"I want these words engraved in the ring!" Rick stated. " I love Cliare~ from Rick. Think you can do that?"

"Of course! There's nothing that we can't do, right Gray?" Saibara yelled.

"Yeah, nothing…"

"Well then get going then!"

Claire looked at his disappointed face. 'What did he do to deserve this?' Claire thought.

Authors Note: YES! I finished 2 chapter! Happy dance! But it's winter and its very cold which saddens me. But still we have a fireplace! But then the laptop might burn, which saddens me. OH WELL! I am back! Although I might be busy (with facebook) but I am also busy with other stuff! Like homework I have 3 assignments to be done right now and as soon as I have done this story and have published it I will get on with it… I want to thank MUSIC for being in my life and helping me write my stories, to be honest when there's no music for some reason I get stressed and can't do anything. OAO Arigatou for the reviews and stay happy! ….. And stay healthy, ive caught a hold two times this season! That's sad, I know but I don't want to miss out on school!


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon.

Chapter 18 – Begging and the brand new start

Claire looked at Gray's downcast face.

'What am I doing?... He doesn't deserve this… He doesn't deserve me…'

As Siabara and Rick continued talking, Claire observed Gray more. He was quietly working on a shiny blue, round, see through ring. It reminded her of his eyes… Whenever she stared at his flawless face she would always notice his shiny light blue orbs first. Claire stared at his face. He was sweating, he looked like he was working hard. Wait scratch that, he WAS working hard. You could see it in his face and his hands. He was griping the hammer tightly and his tongue was slightly sticking out.

'Cute.' Claire thought as she admired his hard work on one small ring. 'I bet that's for Mary or something… Lucky girl.'

"Claire! Claire! Are you day dreaming?" Rick yelled in her ear.

"Huh! Oh.. Uhmm.. Sorry.."

"Oh you're so cuh-yute! Day dreaming like that! Who were you dreaming about?"

"Uhh…. Chickens."

"Naaawww!"

"Yeah." She nodded. "I am _very _cute."

Behind her she heard a chuckle coming from Gray. She knew that he knew that she was sarcastic. And that Rick didn't get her sarcasm. She smiled at him, but he looked away.

"So I got a ring made for you now! You know that blue ring that Gray's making?"

Claire looked. 'That's mine!' Claire coughed. "tha-that's mine?"

"Yes! Is it not beautiful?"

"Yeah.. Sure is… Why'd you want the ring to be like that though?"

"I dunno, cause it's pretty like that."

Claire stayed silent. 'I thought it would have some meaning behind it… What a big disappointment. Just like my boyfriend."

"SO it is…."

" One thousand gold." Saibara finished.

Rick coughed. "O-on-onnee th-thou-thousand?"

"Yes, what's wrong with that lad?"

"Too much! Lower the price down to five hundred!"

"I am sorry, but I cannot do that. My grandson here has worked hard and mined all these expensive ores and I am not making the price lower than it is now. It's either you pay for it or you don't but it." He coughed. "Cheapskate."

"Ugh! That is insulting! First of all, he does not work hard! He spends his day all day long, longing for my girlfriend." I saw Gray's fist clenched up. "Second, what expensive ores? All you need to do is go down the mine and mine ores!" Saibara gave him the 'glare' but he didn't seem to notice it because he was too busy complaining. "And third and lastly. I am not paying that price, and I am not getting out of this shop until I do get that ring!"

Both of Gray's fists were now clenched. He couldn't hold it in any longer. "Look chicken boy! I work hard for these ores and I do not spend my whole life longing for your STUPID girlfriend!" Gray clenched his hammer wanting to use it for Rick's head.

'Stupid? I'm stupid?"

Gray looked at Claire's hurt face and realised what he just said. "No-no! I-I mean!"

"See Claire? He doesn't deserve—"

"Rickman Charles Chick!"

"MOTHER?"

Lilia came in with her closed eyes and her walking stick. "Do not bother the blacksmith's anymore! You know that they work hard! I know that you are jealous! But do not come storming in here and disrupting their work, showing of your new girlfriend!.. Oh hello Claire, how was your day today?"

"Fine thanks…" Claire said with one of her eyebrows raised.

"Hello Lilia…" Saibara smiled warmly.

"Hello Saibara, I am sorry if my son is bothering you… He is… Acting up again."

"Ohoho! I can see that! But not to worry! I completely understand!"

Popuri kicked the door open. "Brother! Did you take your pills?"

"Pills?" Claire and Gray asked at the same time.

"Well," Lilia sighed. "I guess we should tell you now…"

Popuri nodded. "You should mom, actually, I think the whole town should know."

Lilia sighed again. "You see, something happened when Rick was a baby…And it makes him… Acts that way…"

"Okay, too much information." Saibara said stopping her. "That's all you need to know."

Claire and Gray nodded.

"Well, this was a big day for you mum." Popuri sighed. "I'll lead you back home… Come on."

"Thank you darling…"

As the two walked out, Rick sighed. "Geez what's wrong with them…"

Claire was silent. "I don't really want to be with you… "

"Hm?"

"I don't want to be with you…"

Rick took sharp deep breaths. "Wha-WHAT? WHY? No-NOO!"

"Well.. I didn't exactly say yes to you… You made me say yes, by doing something…"

"You figured out that I hypnotised you?"

"What?" Saibara, Gray and Claire said at the same time. "You did what?"

He covered his mouth. "N-nothing! I-I think it's good that we're gonna break up… I'm sorry Claire… I used you…."

Claire was shocked. "You did?... Wow… Kai and me… Karma…"

"I wanted Karen to get jealous and want me back so…" he started tearing up. "I used you! I- I am so sorry!" He cried as he leaned on her shoulder.

Gray looked at the two of them holding his laugh in. "Nice boyfriend ya got there." He winked.

Claire rolled her eyes. "It-its okay Rick… I forgive you?... yeah I do…"

"What do you think, sniff, I should do about Karen? Sniff."

"I think that you should admit to her that you still have feelings for her… You shouldn't give up on someone you still love…"

"But I made this promise… That I would protect myself from getting hurt…"

Claire patted Rick's head. "Rick, when it comes to love, it's not all about yourself… It's about the person that you love, and you have to do everything for them…"

Rick straightened his back. "You're right Claire! I will go say sorry to her and I will get her back and not give up!... Thank you Claire… Are you sure that you're gonna be able to live without me?"

She tried not to laugh. "Yes, I think I can take it…"

He hugged her and ran out. "Well, we had a big morning didn't we?" Saibara asked.

Claire just nodded. "You know what's weird?"

"What?" Saibara asked.

"That Rick's name is Rickman Charles Chick."

The two cracked up laughing. "Well," Claire said. "thanks for the good laugh. I'm gonna go to the supermarket and but some groceries." She smiled.

~Gray's point of view~

Claire left to get the groceries, my grandpa turned to me.

"When are you going to ask her out lad?"

"I'm… Not… She hates me now!..."

"Well, then who's that ring to?"

Gray reached for the blue ring and put it in his pocket. "No one…"

"If you're going to give that ring to someone… You should tell her what you thought while making that ring… if she had blue eyes you call orbs or blue hair I suppose… And then you should tell her you're sorry and that you love her, and then end it with a kiss…" his grandfather said

Gray looked at him like he had two heads. "Since when were you all romantic and such?"

"Ahhh… That's what I did to your grandmother… And that's what your father did to your mother… now I want you to do it to that special someone… Maybe starting with Clai and ending with -"

"GRANDPA!"

He laughed. "Boy, you're work's done, it's already two pm…"

He looked at the watch. "You're right.. See ya tomorrow grandad!... thanks for everything…" he smiled.

"Don't forget that you're early tomorrow boy!"

Gray smiled. "Yeah…"

"Love you!... Even though you annoy me…"

Gray's eyes widened, he finally appreciates him. "I love you too grandad, even though you're too harsh on me."

Gray exited the blacksmith shop. 'Okay, time to put grandad's 'plan' into action…Mission one, I have to find Claire."

Authors Note: OAO I just did the most rebellious thing EVER. I typed my story in school! And I went over 1000 words. It was good that I finished my Antarctica work though.. Phew. Anyways, how's everyone going? Hope you guys are doing well. Oh! Before I forget, HarvestMoonAddict, if you are in America , that means I live in the other side of the world… I know! I want to make a contest! Whoever figures out where I came from and where I am now, I will reward you of 4 chapters all published at the same day. Okay, so here are clues… I come from East or South East Asia and I moved South past Indonesia. Guess where I used to live and where I live now. Good luck :] Oh and theere's no use looking at my profile anymore, I already deleted where I came from, teehee


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon

Chapter 19 – Trial (Gray's point of view)

Gray snooped behind the bushes and spied on Claire. She was coming out with her rucksack full and a smile on her face. Gray reached in his pocket to see if the ring was still there. Yep, it was.

"Thanks Jeff! See you soon!" Claire called.

She walked to the library and went inside. Gray got up from the bushes and ran to the corner of the library. He waited for Claire to come out of the library, while he was waiting he rehearsed what he was going to say.

He looked at his watch. "Two pm okay… Claire.. Uhm… I like you…" he said quietly. "Damn! This is embarrassing even if she's not here!... Claire… I uh, want to give you this ri- UGH! It's too-"

"Gray? What are you doing there?"

He turned to see Claire with a book in her hand. "U-uhm… I am… trying to find something…"

"Want me to help you? Cause you know, that's what friends do…" she sounded disappointed.

"Yeah.. Friends…"

She followed him. "So… What are you looking for?"

'DAMN!' he thought. 'What AM I looking for?"

Claire looked at him. "Well?"

"My watch. I'm looking for my watch…"

"You wear a watch?... I never noticed."

"I do wear a watch…" Gray said. "You just don't see me wearing it."

"Huh… Okay…."

She walked next to him. As they went deeper into the untouched area, they passed the library and have new land. It was full of trees, vines and moss… Like a forest.

"Wow! I never knew that there was a place like this behind the library!" Claire said in awe.

"Me neither…"

The two continued searching for Gray's 'watch. Until Gray decided that it was the time to tell her. 'Mission two, give her the ring and tell her what I thought while I was making it… What was I thinking while I was making it? Damn! I forgot!... I'll just look at the ring and surely I'll remember…' he took a peek in his pocket and he saw it. A blue orb. 'That's right! Claire's light blue eyes… it looked like blue orbs… It was the first thing that I notice whenever I look at her, but it's hard… I don't know what to look at! Her eyes, her cute nose, her light blonde hair or her dainty fingers…'

"Gray? Are you making me do all the work while you stand there and day dream?"

"There's no watch."

"What?"

"I didn't lose my watch."

"Then why'd you want me to-"

"Claire I.. I like you."

"Gray I-"

"I want you to… have this.. This ring… When I was making it, it reminded me of your eyes and how pretty you were…"

There was Gray, telling Claire how pretty she was. All she could do was stand there and watch him blush and cover his face with a cap. Claire had a smile lingering on her lips. She couldn't believe that Gray liked her! Sure he said not to give up, but this time HE was the one saying all these things for her. It was like all her 'hard work' payed off.

'Mission three, say I'm sorry.' He thought. He held opened his hand and there inside lay a ring. He opened his mouth. "I am sorry for saying that you were stupid, I'm sorry that… I ran away from my feelings but, I want to tell you something…" And he thought of the second last mission: tell her you love her.

"What're you gonna say?" Claire asked staring at him.

"I-I –I Love you." The words escaped in a breathe, but it was loud enough that Claire could hear it.

'Last mission boy!' he pictured his grandfather in his head saying it. 'Kiss her.'

Gray leaned in with Claire still shocked. Their lips were a few centimetres apart, and that distance was becoming less and less. He grabbed Claire's arms and pulled her in. their lips finally touched. It was a simple long kiss, like in the movies. They weren't sucking each other's lips, instead it was a romantic long peck. Claire dropped the ring that she took. And Gray stepped back giving her some space.

"Claire?"

"U-uhuh?"

He picked up the ring and offered it. "Take it."

She took the ring as instructed still shaking.

"So uhm… you want to uhmm… Go out with me?"

Claire cleared her throat. "Uh…"

'Please please please! Grandpa if the missions don't work I'm gonna come there and kick—'

"Yes."

"What? Are you serious? I-I'm –"

"But! This is only a trial."

"Trial? What do you mean?"

"Well, for being mean to me before, you have to make up for it… Plus," Claire's smile turned into a frown. "just in case you still like Mary…"

"But I don't…"

"I just want to see first…"

Gray nodded. "Okay…"

Claire looked away and smiled clenching her fist. 'YES!' she thought. 'Don't let me down Gray!'

While Claire looked away, Gray thought. 'Trial huh?... I'll try my best to win your heart Claire! Because I love you and as you said… You do it for the other person!'

Claire looked back. "So what about the watch?"

Gray laughed. "It's long gone…"

"Well, I have to get back to my farm…" she said. "I gotta tell the sprites that I'm doing well now."

"Because of me?"

"Don't be so full of yourself." She winked. "But maybe it is."

Gray laughed. Claire started walking away, but before she did, she quickly pecked Gray on the cheek.

"Remember! It's not official yet! It's still a trial!"

Gray ruffled her fringe. "Yeah yeah! Don't rub it in!"

Claire laughed and ran back to her farm. When she was out of sight, Gray clenched his fist and punched the air.

"YES!" he yelled.

"I'm actually happy for you…" a voice said from above.

"God?"

"Stupid! It's me Mary! Look at the back window!"

Gray looked and saw Mary with her hair tied up in a ponytail. "Oh, hey!... No bad feelings?"

She leaned on the window ledge. "Nah… To be honest… I kinda liked Kai better than you… No offence, but you were just too… Hmm… Never my type…"

Gray laughed. "That's 'right… By the way, what is your type anyway?"

"Me? My type?... Strong, tan, funny, a good cook, and of course someone that I can travel around the world with!"

Gray smiled. "That's nice, well you work hard for him and I'll work hard for the old blonde!"

Mary smiled. "Yeah…"

Authors Note: Finished two stories in one daaay! Yes! Anyways…. Tell me if you guys don't wanna guess, then I'll just change the authors note somehow…But if you don't mind then please do! And if you don't want to then you don't have to… What im saying is that its your choice


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon

Chapter 20 – The practice date. (YEAH! 20 Chapters! Oh yeah and I'm back!... For now )

Claire woke up to birds singing and her dog barking. She jumped off her bed and twirled around. It was a happy day for her, a bright sunny Saturday. She didn't have to work, the sprites were working for her and her cast was now off… Magically.

"Heeeeeyyyyy! Boy!" she said happily patting her dog.

Her dog barked, wagged its tail and ran around the house. She laughed. She walked to her bed and fixed it. She noticed something. She never really cleaned her bed, she usually just leaves it then walks away to the shower. But today, she could feel that it was a special day. She looked at her calendar. Autumn 6!

"It's my birthday!" she yelled jumping and punching the air. "Presseeenntttssss!"

"Geez, you're pretty selfish." A voice said behind her.

"Gray!" she coughed. "Gray… How do you do?"

Claire grinned and bowed. "Very well! Thank you very much… Peasant." She smirked.

"Ha! Peasant! You're the one who NEEDS presents. While me, the king, has everything I need. Gold, silver, mystrile-"

"Yeah! Yeah! Whatever! Soooooo… Whad'ja get me?" she asked with a playful smile on her face.

"Ha! You have to wait until six pm!"

"Nawww! Six pm? Dang it!"

Gray smiled. "Too bad!... Although… I do have the day planned, but… You probably don't want to know… Cause I'm just Mr. Ol' Boring."

"N-no! Come on!"

He laughed. "Well then hurry up!"

"Yes!" Claire ran to her bedroom and got changed.

She picked up two clothes, her normal farm clothes or this dress. 'Hmm… Dress for special events? Or something casual to make me seem like I'm not excited about it… But if I look like I'm not excited, then he might get hurt!... But at the same time if I was too posh he'd think I like him!... Which I don't! I definitely don't! D-O N-O-T!'

"Oi! Claire! Hurry up! We're, wait YOU'RE wasting time!"

"I'm sorry! Just… Wait for a few minutes!" Claire grabbed a skirt and a casual shirt. She decided to mix it. A dress for posh and a casual shirt for casual!

"Okay! Finished!"

Gray's eyes scanned her. "Well, let's go… You look ahh… Pretty…" he said as he pulled his hat down blushing.

Claire laughed. "Well…. Since it's my birthday… I get to wear your hat! Yeah!" she yelled as she grabbed his hat and put it on her head.

"Hey!" the blonde yelled as he grabbed it and put it back on his head. "It belongs here…"

Claire smirked. "Oh come on! What's there to hide?"

"Nothing."

"Then take it off!"

"No."

Claire's face scrunched up. "But it's my birthday!"

"What a spoilt child." Gray stated the walked out of her house.

Claire looked at Gray evilly. She was like a robot, she targeted his hat and when her target was locked, she ran. She ran fast. Her target was getting closer and closer, and when it did, she jumped and grabbed it right out of the 'victims' head.

"Oi!" Gray yelled and ran after her. "Gimme back my hat!"

"Make me!"

The two ran after each other with the wind blowing against their smiles on their faces. They had so much fun, but after a while Claire got tired.

"Okay!" she huffed, "stop… I need… To breathe…"

"Yeah… me… Too…" the two caught their breathe, looked at each other and laughed.

Gray laughed and pointed at Claire's hair. "Your hair's all over the place!"

Claire wasn't offended, instead she laughed with him.

The two heard heavy footsteps coming towards them from behind. Gray looked around, they were in the forest, past Claire's farm, this could only mean one thing.

"Bear." Gray said with wide eyes to Claire.

Her eyes went wide too and she gulped and her eyes moved towards Gotz's house.

'There.' Claire mouthed, while Gray slowly nodded.

The two got up ever so slowly, and made their way to Gotz's house.

"HEY!"

Claire screamed and her energy came back, she and Gray ran to Gotz's house in fright and slammed the door.

"Omigos-"

Someone… Or something banged on the door hard.

"KYYYYYAAAAAAHHHH!"

"Shut up Claire! The bear might know that we're in here!" Claire nodded.

The door was banged ten more times until suddenly someone called : "OI! LET ME IN MY HOUSE!"

"The bear can talk!" Claire said in astonishment.

"Crap." Gray said with wide eyes. "We locked Gotz out."

Claire, like flash, jumped up and opened the door. "SORRY! WE THOUGHT YOU WERE A BEAR AND SO WE RAN FROM YOU AND LOCKED YOU OUT AND-"

Gotz laughed. "I know, I heard Gray said bear…"

Gray pulled his hat down. "Sorry…"

His laughed boomed. "Don't worry, we're all still young! And it's Claire's birthday!... But I won't let you go next time…."

Gray and Claire nodded.

"And, I uh… Since Christmas is drawing near… I need both of your help to cut trees… Since you two basically just ran away from me and locked me out of my own house…"

The two blondes sighed. "Yes…"

He clapped his hands and the sound boomed around his house. "Well, then! Let's get started!"

Claire rolled her eyes and sighed, while Gray sighed through his nose and slapped his forehead.

"The sooner we get this done the faster you guys can get back on you date…" Gotz said quietly.

"What?" Claire asked, louder than expected.

"Oh nothing, I just said that we needed five trees today…"

"You better have said that." She muttered.

The three gathered their axes and began chopping.

"Let's work together?" Gray asked.

"Sure." Claire smiled. "Probably easier huh?"

Gray nodded and pointed to a tree. "We'll do that, looks about a size that can fit in a house."

The two walked to the tree and started chopping.

"Sooo… How's life in the farm?" he asked trying to make a conversation.

"Pretty good… My cow just gave birth…. My chicks are growing up… yeah.. But sometimes I need something… Like, something's missing…"

Gray kept chopping. "Yeaah… Me too…"

Chop… Chop… One tree done…

"Gotz! We've finished one tree!" Claire beamed.

"And I've finished three." He smiled.

Claire's smiled faded, she sighed. "Four more to go…"

Gotz loud laughter came. "It's okay, you guys can have that as your Christmas tree, but I just need one more… Besides it's already eleven am…"

Gray looked at the time. "You're right! We've wasted two hours on this!"

"Not wasted… The two of you used the time wisely and gained a couple of muscles…. Your arms will be sore though… A few minutes later…"

The two blondes groaned. "Well Gotz, we'll be going now…"

The big man smiled and continued chopping. While the two quietly walked back to Claire's farm.

"Geez, we just wasted two hours on that!"

"Oh who cares!" Claire smiled. "We got muscles… And it was sorta fun…"

Gray snickered. "You really are a worker girl, you should work for me some day…"

"Hey, at least I'm not lazy!"

"Okay! Fine! You win! But I do still have the day planned for you…" Gray smiled his beaming smile.

"Well then, let's go! Where's our first stop?"

"Well…. Of course, I'll treat you food in the inn first.. Since you're probably hungry…."

"I am not!" Claire's stomach grumbled. "Hungry… Okay then, I want the most expensive food there!"

"Yeah, I knew that you would say that…"

The two walked hand in hand towards the inn, they passed Karen and Rick. Who were making kissy faces at each other… The perfect couple.

Gray whispered something towards Claire. "Those two are like…."

Claire laughed out loud. "Omigosh! So meaann!"

Gray smiled. "Well, that's what I think."

It seemed like the perfect day for Claire, until she remembered what she said to Gray. 'This is only a trial…' she thought.

"What are you thinking?" Gray asked.

"Nothing…"

"You are thinking something! You had this beautiful beaming smile just now and then you remembered something and it just… Disappeared!"

'Beautiful?' she thought.

"Now you're all silent!"

"Sorry! Sorry! I just remembered something…"

"Care to share?" Gray asked.

"Ermm…"

""It's okay… You don't have to tell me…" he said lowering his cap.

'Now I feel all guilty… Thanks a lot Gray!' Claire thought and rolled her eyes. "Let's just have a fun day…" she said.

Gray nodded and opened the door for her. "Ladies first." He smiled smugly. "Although that doesn't go for you…"

Claire hit his head and grabbed his hat. "That's what you get!"

Gray laughed and ruffled her hair under his hat. "So you want the most expensive food and the most expensive drink I suppose…"

"Yes. That is what I want thank you very much!"

He rolled his eyes. "Yes m'lady…"

As Gray went to order his food, Claire waited patiently. She watched as he pulled out his wallet and pay for the food.

Claire smiled. 'I can't believe that I said that we had to be a trial… I'm so stupid!' she thought. 'Darn.. I'm gonna have to change it…'

"Hello?" a voice said. "I'm back…"

"Oh! Welcome back!" she laughed.

"You gotta pay me back! That was expensive!"

She laughed. "Maybe for your birthday then…"

Gray smiled. "So… Your mind seems to be occupied right now…."

"Yeah…"

"Can I share something?"

Claire raised her eyebrows . "Sure…"

"Kay… Well, I really like this girl…" he smiled. "And I'm having a great time with her right now… But I think she just said that she wanted to be my girlfriend because she didn't want to hurt my feelings…"

Claire rolled her eyes. "Well, I'm pretty sure that, that girl likes you as much as you do…"

"How do you know that?"

"I'm just sure okay!"

Gray laughed. "Do you think that if I ask her to stop the trial and be permanent she'll say yes?"

Claire rolled her eyes again. "Try asking her later."

"I'll do that." He smied.

Inside, Claire was bubbling with excitement. 'Kyyyaaahh! Omigosh omigosh! Okay okay.. Calm…'

The two quietly ate, while they shared their stories.

"Hey Claire you have something on your face…" he pointed.

Claire wiped her face. "Gone?"

"Nope."

"Now?" she wiped.

Gray shook his head. "Here…" He took a napkin and wiped it on Claire's face softly. "there! Now it's gone."

Claire stared at him. 'He just…' his face was as red as a tomato. 'He's so sweet…' She smiled

Gray tried to hide his face underneath his hat, but Claire still had his hat. SO instead he hid his face behind his fringe. Claire giggled.

She lifted his face gently to see his bright blue orbs. "You're cute when you blush." She stated.

Gray's blue orbs widened and he blushed even more. "Er.. Uh.. Th-thanks…" he quietly said looking away from her.

Unconsciously, Claire leaned in and kissed him on the lips. Gray looked at her shocked, but as soon as he was comfortable, he leaned in and pushed Claire's head in towards his.

Claire opened her eyes, leaned back and blushed. This time, she her face underneath her fringe and Gray's hat. While Gray looked away.

He coughed. "Well, uhmmm… That was… Nice…"

Claire blushed. "Ye-yeah…"

The two slowly overcame their embarrassment and continued eating. Their hands suddenly touched and Claire tried to pull her hand back, but Gray's hand stopped it. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it. She looked at his face. He was smiling softly. So Claire smiled back.

"Well, it seems that we have a new couple here in Mineral town…" a high pitched voice said.

The two looked towards the counter. Of course it was Ann. The two blushed.

"Naww… It's the shy couple… That's cute."

"Shut up Ann…" Gray murmured quietly.

"Oh please Gray, smile a little, maybe Claire will kiss you again!"

"Annnnn…" Claire groaned. "This is just a trial anyway!"

"Psh! Trial? Trial my face!" Ann snorted. "We all know you two will be…. One." She smirked

Their eyes met, they blushed and looked away from each other.

"You done eating Claire? I'm sorry that lunch was RUINED and RUDELY interrupted by some orange haired freak."

Claire snickered. "Yeah, I'm finished."

Gray grabbed her hand and flew out of the inn… Well not literally.

"Gray! Slow down!"

He stopped and Claire bumped into his back. "Sorry," he apologised. "I just wanted to get away from…Her."

Claire laughed. "So… Where's our next stop?"

"Well, it's just one pm… Soo, the beach!"

"The beach? In this cold weather?"

"Oh we're not going swimming! We're going sailing!"

"Sailing? Where'd you get the boat?"

"You know, whenever my grandpa does the fireworks, he goes to that island," he pointed to a distant island. "and he sets the fireworks off…"

"Nice…" Claire whispered. "Well, let's go then!"

Gray smiled and set the boat up. The two blondes climbed in and started sailing.

The wind blew at their faces and they could smell the sea breeze perfectly. Claire looked at the sky. It was bright blue and reminded her of Gray's eyes. She looked at the water, a dark sea blue. She leaned in and touched the water. Surprisingly it was warm, she leaned on the bars of the sail boat.

"If only everyday was like this…" she whispered.

"What? You wish everyday was your birthday? That's pretty unfair!" Gray said steering the sail.

Claire rolled her eyes. "Oh you know what I mean!"

He laughed. "Yeah, I wish too…"

She walked up to him and stood beside him. "We're near…"

"Yeah, it's just there.."

Claire looked at Gray steering the sail, his muscles were now showing because of how hard it was. "Can I try steering?" she asked.

"You? Steering? No way, it's too hard!"

"But I wanna try!"

"No! It's your birthday, no steering for you missy.." he grunted.

"That's the point, it's my birthday. I get to do anything I want!"

Gray sighed. "Fine.. Come around and stand here."

Claire walked over to the two ropes where Gray was and stood there. He told her to hold onto the two ropes tightly and she did what he requested.

"Now you have to hold this tightly or else we'll fall…" he said putting his arm around her to show what he instructed.

Claire blushed. "Li-like this?"

"Yeah like that…" Gray grabbed Claire's arm and put in unto another rope. They were centimetres away from each other and Claire felt like exploding from their closeness. Her ears became red from how close they are.

"Why are your ears all red?" he asked.

"Erm… I don't know, sea breeze?" she said with her back at him.

"Well, maybe… but I'm getting cold…" Gray said. And from behind she felt his hands around her waist.

Claire gulped. "Wha-What are you doing?"

"Body heat." He simply stated. His grip around her waist tightened and he breathed out on Claire's ears.

Claire shivered. "I- I – I think we're here…" she said in a croaky voice.

He looked ahead and smirked. "No we're not… Let's just stay like this until we get there…" he whispered in her ear.

Gray could feel Claire's body tensed up. "Erm… Uh.. Maybe you should steer…"

"Nah.." he whispered as he put his head between her neck and her shoulders and breathed slowly, taking in her scent, her sweet scent. "Your fit to be a captain…"

Claire's eyes widened, and then she realised. He was teasing her! Claire's face turned evil and she smiled. "Maybe I'll just tie the ropes here" she said sneakily.

Gray looked up. "What?"

Claire tied it and turned around to look at him. She smiled an evil smile and put her hands on his chest. "I'm doing this so we can have time together…" she purred.

"Wait what?"

She tip toed and kissed him, and attacked him. They both fell on the floor.

Claire smiled evilly. "I know how to kill time!"

Gray gulped. "Ho-how?"

She leaned in and put her head between his neck and blew her breathe and kissed his cheek.

"You're so stupid Claire," he laughed. "I'm a guy, I'm stronger than you."

Claire thought that he had figured it out, but his last sentence confused her. "What?"

In a sudden flash, Claire was now underneath Gray. Claire's eyes widened. "Gray…"

He trapped her underneath him, leaned closer to her neck and kissed her there. "Yes Claire?" he breathed.

"Ca-can you get off me?"

He kissed her on her jaw line. "Nah…"

He heard her gulp and he snickered. Claire shut her eyes tightly . "Why don't you open your eyes Claire?"

"I-I'm fine like this…"

He touched her neck, leaned in and whispered. "You know that I'm just joking you know?"

Claire sucked in a whole lot of air sharply. "Gray! You're so mean!"

He laughed and stood up. "I'm sorry, but I believe that you tricked me too."

Gray offered a hand for Claire and she took it. "Touché… Well, we're both even.."

"We're nearly there anyway… We surely _killed time_…"

Claire rolled her eyes. "Stop mocking me…"

Their sail was now metres away from shore and Gray immediately got back to the ropes and began fixing things. While Claire stood behind him and watched as he did it.

Gray turned around. "Okay I a few seconds we'll be he-"

"Ahh!"

The sudden stop of the boat made Gray fall on top of Claire and their lips touched.

"Sorry!" he apologised.

Claire blushed. "It's o-okay…"

The two got off the boat and at that moment he grabbed her hand and smiled. "I want to show you my favourite spot!"

Claire looked at him. He was like a boy as he ran past the trees and bushes dragging her along. She looked around, it was like a forest. The trees, the vines, the damp soil and the birds and insects that surrounded them. Gray pushed through leaves and they were at that special place that he wanted to show her.

Claire stared around in awe. "Woahhh…. What is this place? It's like a house already!"

Gray beamed proudly. "Yep! When I was little, my grandpa used to bring me to this island… And then I found this place.. I made my own swing, my own door,… EVERYTHING!... OH OH! I want to show you the best part! The view!"

Claire smiled as she followed the boy up into a tree,. She saw that he made a small terrace, a balcony, and the view was a waterfall. A big waterfall with a gigantic pool like lake underneath it.

Claire's eyes widened. "Woww… Amazing.."

Gray smiled warmly. "I know huh… I've got a swing that leads to it you know.."

Claire turned to him. "Really?"

"Come on! I'll show you…"

He led her to a small a room like place and it had one vine that led to an opening.

"You wanna go first?"

"Let's go together!" she said as he grabbed his hand.

The two smiled and grabbed on to the vine, they walked towards the opening and leaned in. The two felt like they were flying as they glided past trees and birds. Claire screamed while Gray smiled at her. That was the day he wanted. To be swinging down with his best friend that is now his trial girlfriend.

Authors note: I AM BACKKK! I am so sorry! I am sorry! I'm sorry that I haven't been publishing lately! I JUST finished all my assignments and there's only one week of school left! Oh and congratulate theadulay because she guessed right! I used to come from the Philippines and am now living down under! Yeah! Okay I hope you guys have a great weekend stay safe and have a great day! Keep smiling! Oh! I have a story to tell you guys! I finished ALL my assignments and my friend and I got to do anything we wanted (basically like free time) and so I wrote my storiesss! Well, while watching Asian dramas at the same time… XD it was fun! If only everyday could be like this… But it can't! Oh well! Just keep smiling and face the world with a smile! :D have a great day!


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon.

Chapter 21 – Caught in the act

"Wooooohooooo! Thiiisss isss grreaaaattt!" Claire yelled as she swung down with Gray.

"Ready to let go Claire?"

"Wait? What? Let go!"

"Yeah! We're gonna land in the water!"

"B-but… I'm scared…" she said opening her eyes and showing her light blue, teal eyes.

Gray held her hand. "Don't worry, I'll be with you." He smiled.

Claire looked at him and then looked down. She tightened her grip on Gray's hand and looked at Gray's hand.

"Don't worry, I'll be with you through thick and thin." He smiled. "I'll never leave you, I promise."

At that moment the two let go of the vine and dropped down at the bottom of the waterfall, still holding hands. When Claire screamed, Gray's grip on her hand tightened, that made Claire calm down. That was because she realised that Gray was still there, next to her.

The two hit the water. "AHHH!" Once she hit the water, Claire immediately swam upwards. "Bwaah! She looked around her, Gray was nowhere to be found. "Gray? Gray! Gray, stop joking around! I'm serious! Gray!" Claire took a deep breath and looked under water, it was blurry, but she tried hard.

Suddenly something wrapped around her waist and grabbed her. She screamed under water, hitting and kicking. When she resurfaced, she gasped and swallowed a whole lot of air.

"You are mean!" she yelled as she splashed water on him.

He laughed. "Well, I'm sorry, I'm not the one who SPLASHED water all over another human being!" he said as he splashed water on her.

"Well, YOU started it!" Splash!

"No you did!" Splash!

The two had their own water fight, splashing water at each other, making buckets out of twigs and leaves to pour water at each other, using Gray's hat to pour water on each other and jumping in the water hard enough to splash each other. Soon, they grew tired of it and sat down on the rocks beside the water fall.

Claire sighed. "Nature is beautiful…"

Gray looked at her and smirked. "Not as beautiful as you though…"

Claire rolled her eyes and hit him. "You're too cheesy!"

He laughed and grabbed the wet hat on her head, and put it on his. "It's true though…" he said as he lowered his cap.

Claire laughed. She moved closer to him and leaned her head on his shoulders.

"Huh…" Gray said. "You're head…"

Claire sat up. "What's wrong with my head?"

"It fits perfectly between my head and my shoulders." He smiled.

Claire rolled her eyes. "I thought there was something wrong with my head! Geez, don't scare me like that!" she said as she grabbed his hat and put it on her head.

"Sorry… You really like my hat don't you?"

Claire looked at him. "Yeah, it's nice…"

"You can have it if you want…"

Claire's eyes bulged out. "You serious?"

"Yeah, just think of it as a birthday present… And to remember this day."

"Bu-but, it's your hat…"

"Claire I have tons of hat in my room! You can take that!"  
>"Really?"<p>

Gray sighed. "Yes Claire you can have it and you can use it… And I have another kind of hat like that so if you want, we can be 'hat buddies'… Although I really wouldn't want that."

Claire giggled. "Hat buddies huh…"

"Please, don't think of doing that wi-"

Claire hugged him. "Thanks for the awesome present…"

Gray looked at her then smiled warmly. He hugged her back. "You're welcome…"

As time went by, the left the water fall with soaking wet clothes.

"So… How is the day supposed to go now? We're soaking wet!"

"Well, we could change or we could stay in these clothes, your choice…"

"Stay in these clothes? Dude! I'm wearing wet clothes! And it's cold! I'm wearing a skirt here!"

"Okay! Chill! We'll change then!"

"Wait WE?"

"Yeah… I'll go back to the inn and change while you go back to YOUR farm and change…"

"Oh… Okay.. I thought.. Yeah.."

"What were you thinking?"

Claire smirked. "I got a better idea!"

The two sailed back to mineral town and passed by a boat.

"Hey look a boat!" Claire yelled.

Gray laughed. "Yeah, we see them every year…"

"Yeah, but up close!"

"Just like a child…"

Claire laughed. "Well, at least I'm not old!"

Gray shook his head. "Well, we're here! Welcome to Mineral Town ma'am!"

Claire bowed. "Why thank you sir!"

"Shall I help you out?"

"Yes, yes you may!" she smiled.

The two walked hand in hand down the trail to Claire's farm.

"WAIT!" Gray yelled. "How am I supposed to change MY clothes?"

"I said I've got an idea okay!"

Gray looked at her suspiciously. "Okay…"

They reached Claire's farm and when she took one look at her house. She gasped. The door was wide open. She ran in her house and looked around. Vases were broken, the table and the couch were scratched, and her CD cases were all scattered on the floor.

"Omigosh…" she whispered.

"Claire, where's your dog?"

She gasped and whistled. Luckily her dog came running to her, not a single scratch on him. Claire sighed in relief.

"Gray, he's safe—Gray? Gray?"

She got up and exited her house. "Over here Claire!" she heard a voice calling her from her chicken coop. She gulped and jogged to him. If Gray checked the chicken coop, there could only mean one thing. Wolves. But why would there be wolves in the afternoon?

"I'm sorry Claire…"

She could feel her heart pounding with fear. "The-they're…"

"Wolves." Gray simply said.

Tears were welling up in the corner of Claire's eyes. She ran inside and saw feathers… And blood. She put her hand on her mouth and cried.

You see, Claire was a type of person that was very close to whoever she met or had. If there was a fire in her house, she would try to save everything.

"Claire, I'm sorry…"

She sniffed. "It's okay! It just shows that I have to work harder!"

Gray smiled and admired her bravery. Most girls would just continue crying or they would show that they didn't care about the animal. But not Claire, she cared about her chickens and she was attached to them too, even if she fell, she picked herself up.

"That's my girl… I'll buy you a new chicken…"  
>She sniffed. "Nah… I want a duck now."<p>

Gray laughed. "I'll get you one then." He smiled.

Claire sniffed. "Nah, I'll get one my own…"

"So, I'll help you clean the house then?"

"Yes please…"

Gray guided Claire back to her house. He helped her pick up the CD's and then he thought of something. He picked up the 'Blurry' the CD where he found Claire's letter. He walked up to the stereo and put it in.

"_The first time I saw you I fell I love…"_

Claire lifted her head, she knew that song. It was the song she sang whenever she thought of Gray. She ignored it, 'He's just teasing me… Go bald Gray!'

"_But you didn't love me… I'm a dreamer…"_

Claire heard footsteps behind her. She turned around to find Gray with a faint blush on his face and a sheepish smile.

"Wanna dance?" he asked, holding his hand out.

Claire rolled her eyes. "Romantic… I guess.."

She got up and took Gray's offer. He twirled her and pulled her to him. The two blonde's danced around in their wet clothes, around the room. Claire leaned her head on Gray's chest, his body tensed up, but soon he was calm and his chin leaned on her head. The two continued to sway to the music, Gray looked at the time. It was 6pm. It was time.

"Hey Claire…"

"Hmmm?"

"I have a surprise for you."

Claire's head immediately looked up. "What is it?"

"Well, you have to cover your eyes first." He smiled.

"Ugh. I hate surprises when you can't see what your surprise is gonna be."

Gray chuckled, he took off his jacket and wrapped it around her head.

"Hey! I can't even breathe!"

"Too bad! Just go with it!"

"Well, you're jacket smells like old men!"

Gray rolled his eyes. "So do you."

He took her hand and led her out of the farm.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"What about now?"

"Nope."

"Now?"

"Yes… BUT! Don't take off my jacket yet!"

Claire sighed in frustration. She heard him open doors, and the room was… Dark? Gray removed his jacket and coughed. The minute after he coughed, people from every corner of the room jumped and yelled: "SURPRISE!"

Claire jumped and tears formed in her eyes. "WAAHH!" She punched Gray.

"What? I planned it for you! Why are you crying?"

"Cause you're too sweet!" she yelled as she pushed her face in his jacket.

Everyone in the room said : "Awww…"

"Geez, you scared me for a second there!"

Everyone laughed. For a moment they were the centre of attention and everyone was smiling at them .She opened the presents and blew the candles, wishing that this would be an even greater day. And then everyone ate the cake. The party was over as soon as it started. Although not too many people left because they had their own conversation going on. Gray pulled Claire out of the inn.

"Hey, uhm… I want to ask you a question…"

Claire remembered the situation earlier. "Yes?"

"Do you want to uh… Not… Do the uhm…"

"The?"

"Do you want to… Quit the uhm… Stop the.. Trial? Do you want to go out with me?"

Claire smiled with tears in her eyes. "Yes."

Gray breathed out and smiled. He leaned in, while Claire took a step forward. Their lips were again inches away from each other, but someone interrupted.

"Gray? Claire?"

The two turned their heads. It was Kai.

Authors Note: I'm sorry, that I had to change it cause the title didt go with the story! my brain thinks that once I reach 1,000 words it gets lazy and tells me to stop! And then I forget what im writing! So im sorry! You guys know what I mean right? If you don't then don't worry!


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon

Chapter 22 – The boy fights for love (I changed chapter 21 by the way, sorry about that)

The blonde's hearts jumped, not because of excitement but because of shock. Kai stared at the both of them.

"Did you forget our deal Gray?"

Claire looked up and saw Gray's red face. He was looking down, unable to look at Kai in the eye.

"Gray? What deal?"

"Yeah Gray, what deal?" Kai said with forceful sarcasm in his voice.

Gray clenched his fist. "I'm sorry Kai, but I couldn't waste my chance."

"What chance?" Claire asked.

"You! You betrayed me!" Kai yelled pointing at him. "You're not trustworthy! You're ungrateful! You little – "

"Stop!" Claire yelled. "What is this?"

Gray leaned on the wall. "I broke our promise." He simply stated.

"Promise?" Claire asked.

"I wasn't supposed to date you…" Gray looked away. "Before he left I promised him that I wouldn't go out with you…"

"But you went out with me because…."

"I need you." He finished.

"Gray. Stay away from Claire." Kai firmly said.

Gray stood up straight. "I'm sorry Kai I can't do that."

Claire stared at Gray. 'He likes me…' she thought. 'I have to defend him!'

"That's enough Gray. I've had enough of you. You steal my girlfriend while I'm dating her, you steal her when I clearly told you not to. What's next?"

"I never stole her when she was with you!"

"Oh so the talking behind my back, the tickling and the chasing each other, WASN'T stealing?"

"It wasn't!... She just liked me better."

"How dare you!" Kai punched Gray, his fist hit Gray's jaw. There was a cracking sound.

"Gray!" Claire yelled helping him up. "Kai, go away!"

"Claire, leave him alone…" Gray murmured. "Violence doesn't solve anything."

But it seemed like she didn't hear him. She stood up and slapped Kai. "Can you move on! Kai, I only liked you as a friend! From the start, you were only a friend! I already explained that too you didn't I? You-"

"Claire", he grunted with pain. "stop." He stopped her hand from hitting Kai again.

Kai had a hurt face, but then it flashed anger. "You know what? Thanks Claire… For hurting my feelings again. I really appreciate it. I bet you couldn't think of any nicer way of saying it huh?"

Claire's eyes softened. "I'm sorry… But you hurt the one I love… Leave now Kai, just leave… You've caused us too much trouble for just one day."

Kai sighed through his nose. "I'll be glad to."

Claire watched as he walked away to the dark and punch the wall. She turned to Gray and helped him up.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

He grunted with pain. "Yeah…"

The corners of Claire's mouth pulled into a small smile. "Don't talk… It will hurt you more…" She put her small hands on his jaws. There as a small lump that was forming, she winced even though it didn't hurt her.

"So… Do you still want to know the 'reply'?" she asked smugly.

Gray scoffed then laughed. "I think," he winced. "I already know."

Claire laughed. "So, what was the final gift that you wanted to give me?"

Gray laughed and stood up. He covered Claire's eyes and led Claire to the back of the inn.

"Why is it so dark?"

Gray removed his hands from her face. "Tada…"

Claire looked at what was in front of her. It was a small brown duck. "A duck?"

Gray smiled. "You wanted it didn't you?"

Claire smiled and hugged him. "You're too sweet!"

Gray rolled his eyes. "Stop that…" he hid his face in embarrassment.

Claire giggled. "I'll call you Gray!"

"Hey! Don't call it that!"

"Why not? You were the one who gave it to me!" she smirked.

Gray rolled his eyes. "Call it… Ducky or something…"

"Ducky is such an un-original name!"

"At least it's better than Gray" he murmured.

"Well, I like Gray… The name and the person." She smiled.

Gray rolled his eyes again.

"Now, let's go home Gray… And let's treat older Gray's jaw shall we?"

"EH? It's okay," he flinched at the pain. "I can go to the doctors."

"Gray, it's 7 pm now, and it's Tuesday, the doctor is going to be out tomorrow."

"Damn." He mumbled.

Claire smiled in triumph. She held Gray's hand and tangled their fingers. "Let's go."

Gray squeezed her hand. "Yeah."

The two walked hand in hand down the road. They talked and laughed, even though Gray couldn't talk much. He listened to Claire's jokes, her problems and her stories. He found out so many things about her. She loved teddy bears, the colour blue, his eyes reminded her of her own eyes, she learnt violin in just 5 years and so much more.

He smiled at her. "Man, you talk so fast, you can be the next rapper!"

"Were you even listening?"  
>"Well, how can I listen when you talk so fast?"<p>

She hit him. "I wasted my breath for nothing!"

"No you didn't! I've learnt so much about you! You like blue, teddy bears, you learnt violin in only five years, you have naturally wavy hair and so much more!"

Claire smiled and hugged him. "Thanks for listening…"

Gray smiled upon her and hugged her back. The two arrived at Claire's house, the two walked and sat on the couch.

"So, I'll just out Gray in the coop, LOCK THE DOORS and then I'll treat your wound… Is that okay with you… Gray number tw?" she emphasized the last sentence.

He rolled his eyes once more. "Yeah yeah."

Claire laughed and exited the room, she put down Gray and put food in the chicken feed box.

"There you go-"

There was a snarl behind her. Claire turned around. And there stood a wolf.

End of Chapter 22

~Bonus Story! (One shot)~

I don't come for the food, I come for you -

Cliff stared at the orange haired girl. She was laughing freely at her father cooking the food. Cliff laughed too. That girl… She always made him smile; a bad day can suddenly turn in such a great day with just one smile. And with just one meet of their eyes, Cliff kept falling deeper in love with her. Ann was her name, the orange haired care free girl. Cliff stood up and decided to order food.

"Hello Cliff!" she said with a high pitched, happy voice.

"He-hello…"

"Geez Cliff! Why're you so shy?"

He blushed. "Maybe because I'm talking to the girl I like…" he murmured.

"Huh? What's that?"

He blushed an even darker shade of red. "No-nothing!"

Ann stared at Cliff for a moment. "I think I want to show you something Cliff…"

"Hu-huh? SH-show me something?"

"Yeah! I'll show you my favourite spot in this town!"

"Bu-but!"

In one moment, Ann grabbed Cliff's hand and dragged him out of the inn. She ran full blast and Cliff was flying behind her. Cliff could see her wide open smile, and her eyes half closed. Her laughter echoed in his mind, her musical laughter. Cliff laughed along with her, a laughter that only he could hear, a laughter that no one will hear, unless they were really close to him.

"Tadaaaaa!" Ann sang.

In front of them was the lake. A blue, shiny, clean lake. Ann lay down on the grass with her hands behind her head. She motioned Cliff to join her. He didn't even hesitate.

Ann sighed. "Isn't this beautiful? You can hear everything clearly! You can have peace…"

Cliff stared at the lake. "The lake seems like you…" he said out loud unconsciously.

"Howcome?" Ann asked curiously.

"Eh? Oh, I'm so-sorry, I said it unconsciously…"

"Well, is it bad?"

"N-no! Not at all!"

"Well then you wouldn't mind telling me then right?"

Cliff sighed. "Well… I thought that the river was like you… It's strong and fast, it seems like nothing can bring it down… The sound that comes from it reminds me of your laughter… Musical and soft…"

Ann stared at the river and smiled, she stared at the sky and began speaking. "Well, you know Cliff? The wind is just like you… It dances gracefully, the way you move gracefully, it's quiet at times but at winter it's loud.." she chuckled. "Just like you, quiet when you're with me, but loud when you're with Gray… Say, why are you all quiet with me?.. Is it because you don't like me?"

"Wha-what? NO! It's the opposite actually…"

Ann sat up and looked at him in the eye. "The opposite?"

Cliff gulped. 'Here it comes.' He thought. 'I'm gonna have to admit it to her now…'

He looked at her, her eyes were full of curiosity, like a cute child waiting for their parents to answer. Cliff chuckled. "Well, to be honest…"

"Yes?"

Cliff laughed again. "You're too cute!" he laughed. "Just like a little kid!.. That's what I like about you!"

Ann stared at him wide eyed. "Cliff, is there any chance that you like me?"

Cliff stopped laughing and he blushed looking away from her. "Ye-yeah…"

Ann looked at her, while Cliff wriggled in anxiety. In one swift moment, Ann hugged him.

"E-eh?" Cliff panicked, tensing up.

"I like you too Cliff… I've been waiting for you to ask me out!"

Cliff calmed down. "You should have told me Ann, I would have asked you out ages ago!"

"Well, it's hard to tell! One moment you smile at me the next you ignore me! It's so crazy! I don't know people's feelings at all!"

Cliff chuckled. "Don't worry… I ordered food to see you anyway.."

"What?"

"What I mean is… I didn't come downstairs to order food…. I came to see you."

Authors Note: HAAAAAA! School is finished! For now… More time to write draw and read! I gotta balance all three…. Well, nothing to say much here… I just hope that you guys liked my chapter and I hope you have a happy and safe week end! Bye bye! ~Mangatitan fan


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon.

Chapter 23 – Bravery

Claire gulped as she watched the wolf walk closer and closer to her. She gulped and looked at her new duck, Gray. He was scared and was shaking. Claire got mad, no one scares her animals like that. Her fists tightened and she put Gray behind her. "Go away!" she yelled at the wolf. "Shoo! Out!"

The wolf jumped but it made it angrier, Claire was a target for the wolf. She intimidated it, and when Claire shouted at the wolf again it jumped at her.

Claire screamed and fell on the floor, while Gray the duck ran to the corner of the coop. But nothing touched her. She opened her eyes an saw Gray holding the wolf back, he was holding (basically hugging) the wolf. He had his arms around the wolf's body and the wolf fought and bit his arms.

"Gr-gray!" Claire yelled.

"Claire!" he grunted. "Get out of… The coop!"

"N-no! I want to help!"

"No… Just… Take Gray and… Get out! I'll… Handle it!"

Claire looked at him and then looked at the wolf. She sensed that it was getting tired, so she grabbed Gray the duck and dashed out of the door. She ran to the side of the chicken coop and watched through the window. Gray let go of the wolf and… The next movements cannot be mentioned. (CENSORED!) Claire closed her eyes and when the sounds of grunts and pains were gone, she watched as the wolf whimpered and walked out of the coop limping with a broken leg.

"Gray!" Claire yelled as she ran to him. He had scratches and bites on his arms but he still had that half smile that Claire fell in love with.

Still with that smile he said, "I took care of the wolf for you Claire…"

Claire laughed weakly. "Gray… I'm sorry for making you do that! Look! You've got scratches all over! I'm sorry!"

He chuckled weakly. "Just catch me…"

"I di—What?" Claire looked up at him and when she did, Gray fell on her back with his arms on her shoulders. "Oof!"

She looked at him. His eyes were closed. He was tired from exhaustion, he planned the whole day for her and he fought a wolf. It was all for her, everything he did was especially for her. Love could do the strangest things to people and it can change people's lives, and Claire knew that.

'Some day,' Claire thought. 'Kai will find his own love…'

On her back, she dragged Gray back to her house with Gray the duck following her. She put him down on the sofa and picked up Gray the duck. She walked outside and put her duck back in the coop, locking the door behind her. As she was walking back to her house she noticed something in her mailbox. She walked up to it and opened it, inside there was an envelope with her name written in a script type of handwriting. When she opened it, it said:

Claire,

Happy birthday! Never knew that my handwriting could be this nice huh? Well, get used to it cause it's better than yours! Hahaha! Well, I made a ring for you! Well, it can be a necklace… It's kind of like a two in one… I want you to wear it all the time, in fact I never want this necklace to touch your jewellery box. I want this necklace to remind you of me… And that necklace also remind me of you.. Cause you know… The gem is light blue, like your eyes… Well, it's kinda getting awkward writing this in front of Cliff… He's watching me write right now and he's still shocked that I can write this 'beautiful' he says… Anyways, have a super great birthday!

Yours sincerely, Gray

P.S – I think I love you

Claire laughed at parts but the P.S touched her heart. Tears welled in her eyes as she opened the envelope. Inside was a ring, it didn't have a big blue gem on it but instead it was flat and it had gems around it, circling the ring and inside the ring something was engraved. It said: "I love you I guess…" Claire smiled.

"You cheeky boy." She whispered. She took the ring and put the silver chain that came with it. She put the chain through the ring and wore it around her neck. She admired it, Gray had done another thing just for her. She walked in the house and saw Gray snoring, she smiled weakly and went to her first aid kit. She treated Gray's wounds as a token of her gratitude. She cleaned the cuts carefully with alcohol and put band-aids on his face and arms. And when it came to the bites she wrapped it with the special cloth. When she was done, she sat on the floor and leaned her head on the couch and looked at him.

"What am I a stalker?" she asked out loud.

"Yes, yes you are…" a voice answered. "And you wake people up too…"

Claire's eyes widened. "Sorry!"

He chuckled and ruffled Claire's fringe. "Don't worry, you treated my wounds anyway…"

Claire smiled at him. "Thanks for everything Gray, for showing me a world that I've never seen before, for planning this day, for this ring and for… being a great boyfriend…"

She got up and hugged him. Gray bushed and hugged her back. "I see that you found the ring huh…"

"Yeah… I checked my mail box!"

"Obviously…" he rolled his eyes.

Claire laughed. "So, want something to eat?"

"Sure…"

"Baked corn?"

"Oh! You know me too well!" he said, but then felt pain in his jaw. "Ouch!"

Claire rolled her eyes at him. "So… Want me to help you with your jaw?"

Gray nodded. "I don't know how you're going to do that but sure…"

Claire smiled. "I'll show you MY special place.."

She took his hand and covered his eyes. After a few moments they arrived at her special place.

"That was quick." Gray stated taking of Claire's hands in front of his eyes. "The Goddess pond?"

"Yes!" Claire clapped.

"Okay…"

"Appear in front of me, dance in front of me, sing in front of me, this is all I ask. I hope with all my heart, I believe with all my heart and I trust you with all my heart." Claire sang.

"Claire?"

"Tadaaa!" a female voice sang.

Authors Note: I'm late! I'm sorry! But lately I've been watching Asian Dramas! And they're so SAD T_T I love watching happy ones! But I cant find happy ones! I like – A crazy little thing called love. Its SO CUTE! (Kinikilig ako! – Tagalog) But the ones I watch are like: Koizora, 1 Litres of tears and I give my first love to you. Now im gonna watch 26 years diary and About love, I hope theyre happy. Do you guys know any Asian dramas that make you squeal with happiness and fluffiness please tell me! Arigatou gozaimasu! Sayonara! ^_^


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon.

Chapter 24: The Harvest Goddess

"Ha-Harvest Goddess?" Gray stuttered.

"Well, hello you two! I see that life is going along great!"

Claire smiled. "Yes, yes it is… Although a few bumps along the way.."

"Kai?" the green haired lady asked.

"Possibly."

The goddess laughed a musical laugh. "Gray, what would you do if Claire died and was reincarnated into a different person?"

Gray jumped. "Wha-what? I can't imagine that!"

"Oh please!" the goddess waved. "Do you want me to show you how that would be?"

"NO!" Gray yelled. "U-uh… I mean… No…"

She laughed again. It was getting on Claire's nerves, that was the only thing she hated about the goddess, her laugh. "So," the goddess said. "what would you do?"

Gray scoffed. "Psh! Even if I get hurt again or if she is reincarnated one hundred times I would still want to fall for her!"

Claire blushed and grabbed Gray's hand.

The goddess clapped her hands. "That is a good answer! I wish I had a boy that wanted me…"

Gray and Claire slowly nodded not knowing what to do.

"So… Are you going to heal Gra's jaw or…"

"Oh! Yes! I'm sorry darling I forgot about that…" she giggled. She touched Gray's jaw gently, while Claire became burst with jealousy. The harvest goddess murmured a song that the two could not hear.

"You may now move your jaw!" she sang.

Gray did as he was instructed. "Hey! It doesn't hur – oh cause you're magical…"

The goddess twirled. "Yes yes! Now… In order to pay back your debt you must find a boy within 1 year or else, I will take Gray!"

"Oh okay—WAIT! WHAT!" the two said in unison. "You can't do that!"

"Well, I can… I t's either I kill Claire and reincarnate her one hundred times as you said or I take Gray, either one!"

Claire's voice started to shake. "But why?"

"One thing you should know about me is I get extremely jealous… I want to be the happiest person alive!"

"Bu-but!" Claire stuttered.

"No buts honey. It's either one or the other."

"No.. You can't do that!" Claire yelled at her. "You just can't!"

The goddess's expression changed, her eyebrows were pushed upwards and she frowned. "Look, all I want is to be happy and I need the both of you to help me." She firmly said. "Or else, I will either take you or your bo—"

"Stop it." Gray said. "If you want a boyfriend, go find your own… Let's go Claire."

He took her by the hand and the two walked away. The green haired lady boiled with anger. She pointed her long finger at Claire and chanted a spell. Claire looked behind her to see the goddess pointing at her.

"Gray! Run!" she yelled.

Confused, Gray looked behind, and as soon as he did, a spark came from her finger and it hit Claire. Everything seemed to be in slow motion. He pulled Claire toward him, but it was too late, the green sparkling spark went in her and she fell on the floor, with a sign of her not breathing.

"Claire!" he yelled. "Claire? CLAIRE!"

"Oh honey, she won't wake up unless you get me a boyfriend!"

Gray walked up to the goddess.

"Come to ask for forgivene—" she started, but she didn't finish her sentence because Gray had slapped her… Hard.

"How dare you!" she pointed.

"No, how dare you. You're a goddess and you want to happier than everyone. YOU," Gray pointed. "are the one supposed to make everyone happy, not yourself. If you want a boyfriend or a husband, you have to go find one yourself. Love just doesn't come knocking on people's hearts, and people don't just let love in easily… You obviously have been paying attention to yourself only and not to the rest of the world. I guess you spend your whole life day dreaming about your dream lover, and not learning from us humans about love. You-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" she yelled. "Look! It is NOT easy being a goddess! No one would want me because I am always busy, so I would not have time for my family! I was once a human too you know!"

Gray's eyes widened. "You were?"

"Yes!" she sniffed. "And I do watch you humans! You guys are like a television drama! I'm always jealous of you humans, you can run freely and love freely, while I'm here stuck in this pond!"

"Okay, I'll make a deal with you. Make Claire conscious again and WE will find you a good boyfriend… BUT you have to give us two years to find one… Oh and you have to leave us alone from now on, and if we do visit you, give us what we want and we leave… NO more deals."

The goddess pursed her lips. "Hmm… Okay, fine. But if you do not find me a boyfriend in two years I take you."

Gray sighed. "Fine."

"You're starting the mission next year. Even if it starts next year, you can start looking for a guy now…"

They shook hands and the goddess casted a spell on Claire and soon, she was conscious again. Gray ran to her and helped her up.

"Gray?... Where am I?" she asked.

"With me… Where you belong…"

Claire hit him and scoffed. "Stop being so cheesy."

He laughed. "Glad to have you back… Now back your bags, we're going to the city."

"Wha-what? The city? Why?"

Gray looked back to find the goddess staring at the two of them. He sighed. "I made a deal with the devil…"

The goddess scoffed. "Devil huh!"

Claire looked towards the goddess. "What's the deal?"

"We have to find her a boyfriend within two years, and we can start now… If we don't she takes me-"

"Gray! Two years seems like a long time, but you know how hard it is to find a GOOD guy! I mean it took me one whole year to be with you! Imagine trying to hook a guy with a magical goddess! It's gonna be so har-"

"Don't worry, we' find a way to use the two years wisely! And she promised to leave us alone."

Claire sighed. "I guess… It's kind of a good deal…"

Gray pecked her on the lips. "Okay, let's go."

He took her by the hand and watched as the goddess disappeared.

Authors note: What Claire's saying is true! Time does go by quickly! I mean, I started posting stories in fanfiction like, months ago and its already JULY! Woa! It's gonna be like… August soon! Mi goosshhh…. Anyway, I can put music in my phone now! I'm so happpyyy! *_* OH! And I have NOT forgotten the promise that I made to you guys! I will post 5 stories in one day! I just have to find the time.. Hmmm when when ….


	25. Chapter 25SMILE! Someone loves you :

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon

Chapter 25 – The journey

The two woke up early, to catch the earliest ship which was at 6 am. The two are packing their clothes ready to leave.

"Done packing?" Gray asked at Claire's door.

Claire jumped on her suit case. "Nearly!" she grunted.

Gray sighed in humour. "Lemme help you with that…"

He walked over and pushed the bag down while Claire zipped it up. "There!" the two said happily.

"Okay, ready?" he asked again.

"Wait!" she yelled. Claire then went in her room and soon came back with a hat on her head that said UMA.

Gray chuckled. "I regret giving you that hat."

She stuck out her tongue at him. "Too bad!... Now let's go!"

Down the road, the two walked hand in hand to the ship, pulling their suit cases with them.

"So, what's the plan? How are we supposed to find one for her?" Claire asked.

"Er… I don't really know how we're gonna do it…" he murmured.

"Oh no…"

"Sorry…"

Claire started thinking of ways that they can hook men up with a magical goddess. And then an idea popped in her head. "Gray!"

"Yes?"

"You're a guy right?"

Gray scoffed softly. "Currently I am…"

"Well, what would you do if I didn't know you and I just suddenly popped up in your face and asked you if you wanted to hook up with a magical woman?"

"Erm… I would probably freaked out and say no."

"Darn… hmmm… What if we, take a photo of her and then show it… What would you do?"

"Well, if she was pretty I would think about it… Bu-"

"That's it! We take a photo of her! Come on! Let's go!" she said, pulling him.

"What? We can't the ship is going to leave in a few minutes!"

"What time does it leave?"

"Six am."

"What time is it now?"

"Five forty five…"

"We've still got time!" Claire said.

"But we have to put our luggage in and give our tickets and all!"

"Okay, I'll run back while you do all those things okay… If I don't reach you in time, I'll take the next ship."

"Claire! Are you crazy! The next ship comes after 5 hours!"

"Well, then you have to keep yourself occupied and find a boy!"

"Claire!"

"Trust me." She looked at him with those bright blue teal eyes.

Gray sighed. "Fine… But, you HAVE to come back before six?"

Claire sighed. "Promise."

"Okay! Go go go! I'll try to stall!"

Claire nodded and ran as fast as flash. She grabbed her camera from her pocket and dashed to the pond.

"Appear in front of me, dance in front of me, sing in front of me, this is all I ask. I hope with all my heart, I believe with all my heart and I trust you with all my heart." Claire sang faster than usual.

"Tadaa!" she sang. "My, my who's in a rush?"

"I need a photo of you!"

"What?"

"Just smile nicely and be beautiful!"

"But I'm always—"

"Just do it!"

The goddess posed and smiled. As soon as Claire took a photo she said thank you and left.

"WAIT!" the goddess yelled.

"What?"

"I don't like that pose! I don't look cute!" she huffed.

Claire yelled. "Then hurry up! I'm running out of time!"

The goddess posed once again and smiled. "Okay, you may go now… But may I ask what you are-"

"For finding you a guy!" she yelled as she ran.

She ran towards the beach, faster than anyone could say "Hey! There's Claire running!" She arrived at the beach, but she was slowly losing her stamina to run because of the sand. She could see Gray in the distance climbing in the ship trying to look for her, and when he did see her, he ran towards her and pulled her towards the ship.

"Here's our tickets." Gray said as he handed the tickets to the man.

Claire's legs felt like jelly and she couldn't walk anymore. She held on to Gray for support while she could feel sweat trickling down her back and the sides of her face. She took in large amounts of air, she could feel her chest tightening.

"Gray!" she said as soft as a whisper.

"Claire?" He looked towards her, her face was red and her hands were clamped on her neck. "Claire!"

"Can't…. Breathe!"

Gray's eyes widened, he cast their suit cases aside and helped Claire get to the nurses office in the ship. He opened the door with full force and sat Claire on a chair. "She can't breathe!"

The nurse gasped and ran to Claire. She put her hand above Claire's chest and her neck to feel her pulse. "Okay honey, not to worry… You're only hyperventilating. This is called chest thoracic, you were over breathing and –"

"Can you just, help her!" Gray yelled.

"Well! Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." The nurse said with annoyance in her voice. "Okay darling, inhale deeply and slowly…"

"But she ca-" Gray started.

"Look blondie! I'm helping her okay, it's either she dies or I'll she lives, your choice!"

"Okay! Fine!" Gray mouthed.

"Okay, keep your shoulders relaxed.." Claire did as she was instructed. "Now, breathe in through the nose, yep that's it! Okay, That's good! Okay, now breathe out through your mouth… That's good!"

"But-" Claire started. "There's a …. Whooshing…. Sound…"

"Oh that's normal, it's just your chest getting back to normal." She smiled.

'Oh gosh,' Claire thought. 'she looks like she doesn't know what she's doing…'

Claire did a few more slow breathes and soon, she was back to normal. The nurse clapped and gave her a lollipop. While Gray and Claire looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Er… Thanks…" the two said.

The two walked to their cabins and found that their luggage were already inside. Gray sighed in relief.

"Geez Claire don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry! I didn't mean to! I guess I just pushed myself too much."

"At first I thought that the goddess froze you again, and then I thought that you were going to die!"

Claire laughed. "Well I thought that if YOU went to the goddess she would take YOU!"

"Geez, she's not even pretty…"

Claire raised her eyebrow. "So if the goddess was pretty, you would let her take you?"

"Of you were the goddess, then maybe…" he smiled smugly.

Claire rolled her eyes. "I'm going to sleep." She yawned and took one last look at Gray. "Don't even think of doing to anything to me while I sleep."

Now it was Gray's turn to roll his eyes. "Now, why would I do that?"

Authors Note: I wonder how long this story will go for.. Hmm… I think that there's a SLIGHT chance it might pass 50…. Woa….. I'm thinking of ending it soon, and starting another story what do you guys think?


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon

Chapter 26-The Hunt

Claire woke up but kept her eyes closed. Something was wrapped around her and she could feel air hitting her air softly. She opened her eyes to find Gray's arms wrapped around her. Claire giggled silently. She then remembered that there was just one bed in each cabin.

"Gray, I don't know if you're a pervert or a cheapskate. You can't just order one room! I bet you knew that there was only one bed huh!" she said quietly hitting his arm.

"Claire…" he murmured.

She rolled her eyes. "Shut up Gray."

"I love you…"

Claire rolled her eyes but blushed. "Yea yeah… Love you too…. Gray, when are you going to stop pretending that you're asleep?"

Gray chuckled. "Geez, am I really that predictable?"

"Well, to be honest… Yes."

Gray buried his head in Claire's back and hugging her tightly. "Well then I want to go back to sleep!"

Claire sighed. "Seriously? It's already…. Seven twenty five? I slept for only one hour and twenty five minutes!"

Gray hugged her even tighter. "That's why we need sleep."

"Well, I'm not sleepy now!"

"Then I'll sleep…"

Claire groaned. "Come onnn!"

"Heh." Gray chuckled. "Let me sleep! Cause if you don't I'll bother you all night! And YOU can't sleep!"

Claire's eyes widened. "You wouldn't!"

"You know I would."

Claire sighed. "Fine… But at least let me breathe!"

Gray chuckled. "Kay…"

Soon, the only sound you could hear was Gray's deep breathing. Claire turned and looked at him. His face looked so innocent. For a moment Claire was scared that she wouldn't be able to see those light blue teal eyes again, but then she remembered that he was still breathing. She lifted her hand and touched his jaw line gently while she examined his face carefully. Sprinkled on the bridge of his nose were tiny light brown freckles. 'Cute.' Claire thought. Apart from the tiny freckles, his face was flawless, there were no scars, no scratches, just a thin jawline and freckles on the bridge of his nose. Her eyes looked at his blonde hair. She never really noticed it, but Gray had light orange streaks in his hair that matched his blonde hair. Claire smiled and leaned her head on his chest. Claire soon found herself falling asleep.

~Claire's dream – Claire's point of view~

Footsteps. I could hear footsteps leaving me.

"Hello?" I called out. "Gray?"

A blonde boy turned. "Sorry Claire…"

"No!" I yelled. "Don't leave me!"

"I'm sorry… But you're just not worth it."

In a distance I saw him walk away … With a green haired girl? She laughed. Her laugh was like wind chimes moving swiftly when the wind blew softly.  
>'I know that laugh.' I thought. 'Harvest goddess?'<p>

The laugh was louder this time. "Yes darling?"

~Dream End~

"NOO!" Claire yelled and sat up straight. She looked at the empty space beside her and gasped. "Gray!"

"Claire?" he yelled bursting in the room. "Are you okay?"

Tears welled up in her eyes. "I thought you left me…"

He dropped the books gently on the table and rushed to her. He hugged her tightly and whispered in her ear. "Why would you think that I'd leave you?"

She sniffed. "In my dream… You left me for the goddess…"

Gray's eyes widened. "I'd never do that, and you know that!"

"Bu-but it's the goddess! She gets everything she wants!"

"Have you forgotten why we're on this boat? We're here because we're GETTING her a boyfriend! And, if she ever erases my memory I'll still fall in love with you, no matter how many times I've forgotten you… And if she takes me away from you, I'll ALWAYS find a way to get you back, I'll never EVER leave you okay?"

Claire nodded as a response and wiped the remaining tears from her face. She could feel Gray squeezing her tightly, as a sign of comfort. He slowly leaned in and pecked her on the lips and hugged her tighter.

"Don't worry, I'll always be he-"

"TADAA!" a voice sang.

Claire jumped while Gray turned towards the direction where the voice was heard.

"Ha-harvest goddess?" Claire squeaked as she hung onto Gray.

"Your dream darling is sign of what will happen if you DON'T get me a boyfriend. So I suggest you two stop flapping your gums and hurry up!"

"Yes!"

"Now, here is a list of how I want my dream guy to be, okay?... Now, ta-ta!" she sang as she disappeared.

Claire got up and picked up the piece of paper. "Hmmm… Outgoing, friendly, tan, brown eyes, hard worker, cou- where are we gonna find a guy like this?" she yelled as she threw the list on the floor.

It was Gray's turn to pick it up. "It's easier for us now! All we gotta do is find a tan guy!"

"Gray, I've lived in the city for more than half my life… And I have not found a single tan person."

Gray sighed. "Then this is what we'll do…" as he whispered the plan in her ear, her eyes widened and she became more interested.

"That is one GREAT idea!"

"Well, it does come from a great mastermind!"

Claire elbowed him. "Gray, let's start making the flyers!"

"Okay!"

The two grabbed Claire's notebook and started writing.

"Gray! Check mine out!"

**OI! ARE YOU A GUY THAT IS LOOKING FOR AN INCREDIBLE WOMAN? ARE YOU TAN, FRIENDLY AND HAVE BROWN EYES? THEN YOU ARE THE RIGHT MAN FOR THIS GODDESS-LIKE WOMAN! CALL NOW AT THIS NUMBER TO SEE IF YOU SIRE ARE THE RIGHT MAN! 0987654321! **

"Is this right?" Claire asked as she held up her piece of paper.

A sweat dropped from Gray's head. "Erm.. This is what I did…"

**ARE YOU A LONELY MAN LOOKING FOR THE PERFECT WOMAN LIKE THIS - (PICTURE OF HARVEST GODDESS). THIS LONELY WOMAN IS LOOKING FOR A TAN, FRIENDLY, CONFIDENT BROWN EYED MAN. AND IF YOU ARE ONE CALL NOW AT THIS NUMBER! 0987654321!**

A sweat dropped, but this time it was from Claire. "This is going to be harder than I thought."

Authors note: I'm sorry, I haven't been updating as much, it's because I'm busy! Sorryy! But thank you for all those who reviewed! It's more than 100! And it's only my first story! WAAH! Thank you guys so much!

-My mum just poured coke in the washing machine, she thought it was the softener =_=

- Isn't the flapping gum part so funny! I got that my teacher, she says- "If you keep flapping your gums you won't get any work done!" Or similar to that. Speaking of school, it's the last week of the holidays, next week I'm back at school. My brain has forgotten EVERYTHING I learnt last term. And we have a maths test straight up. Sigh.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. (Chyeah! I changed the disclaimer!)

Chapter 27 – Tan Men

"GRAY! A TAN GUY!" Claire yelled as she pointed to a woman that had short hair.

The woman looked at her, disgusted. "Excuse me! But I am a woman!"

Claire's eyes bulged out. "Sorry! Sorry! I just mistook you for one cause-"

"HMMPHT!" she scoffed as she walked away.

Claire looked at Gray with a troubled expression on her face.

He laughed. "Maybe this time I WILL try to find a guy. You sit here and watch me."

Claire rolled her eyes. "When you talk like that you sound GAY."

"Hey!" he pointed. "At least I'm not Rick."

Claire couldn't help but laugh. "True!"

Claire watched as Gray came up to a man, he showed him a picture of the Harvest Goddess and the man looked interested.

'Gray caught one!... too bad, he's not tan!'

The man gestured Gray to wait and he pointed to the bench Claire was sitting on. The man nodded and ran off while Gray approached Claire and sat down beside her.

"Well," Claire smiled smugly. "what happened? Did he leave because of your amateur-ness at getting guys?"

"Hey, don't judge me! He said he'd come back at around six pm, just three hours."

Claire scoffed. "As if he'd come back."

"Wanna bet?"

Claire turned to him. "Sure!"

"Okay, if I win you shall… Treat me for the whole day and you will do whatever I want for tomorrow!"

"What! Well, if I will win then you have to do everything I ask for the WHOLE week!"

Gray smirked. "Fine. But for now, go buy me ice cream!" he said as he pointed to an ice cream stall across the road.

"What am I? Your dog? You go buy one yourself! So you won't be fat and lazy!"

"Nooooo…." He whined. "Buy for me please?"

"Nooooo!" Claire imitated him. "But fo-"

"I'll kiss you in public." Gray smirked. He knew that Claire would get embarrassed easily and she would give up and get his ice cream.

"This is the city Gray, that wouldn't work."

Gray scooted closer to herand out his arm around her shoulder. Little kids started to look at them, and they started whispering to their parents. Claire gulped and moved away a little bit, but Gray's arm stopped her.

"Graayy…"

He leaned his head on her shoulder. "I still want my ice cream you know."

Claire's shoulders tensed up as more people started to notice them. Claire noticed on thing, the two of them were at a place that was not so crowded, and they were sitting at the middle bench… Where EVERYONE could see.

"I will buy you ice cream!" she yelled standing up straight and firm.

"That's a good doggy…" he smiled.

Claire kicked him and jogged across the street before he could do anything to her. Gray chuckled as he watched Claire buy the ice cream. Suddenly, a little kid sat next to him.

"Erm, hi…" he greeted.

"Do you like that girl mister?" the kid asked.

Gray laughed quietly. "Yeah… She's amazing you know, she-"

Before Gray copuld finish his sentence, the little kid ran to the other side of the street. He watched as he whispered something into Claire's ears. He saw Claire smile and then she whispered something into his. Soon, the little kid came running back.

"She said she likes you too!" the little boy exclaimed.

"I know." He smiled.

The kid's face fell. "Well, this is boring. You guys already like each other! How can I work my magic now?"

The kid walked away, and as he did, Claire came back with two ice creams.

"Here, your ice cream…. Mister."

Gray smiled. "Thanks doggy."

Gray licked his ice cream and his eyes twitched. "What is this flavour?"

Claire smirked. "Fish flavour."

"What! There's no such thing as fish flavour!"

"Hah! The owner is Japanese, and he has A LOT of flavours, be thankful that I didn't give you the squid flavour!" she smiled.

"Hmpht!... What flavour is yours?"

"Mango… Why?"

"Swap?"

"NO WAY!"

"Fine…."

Claire smiled with triumph. 'Hehehe!'

In one swift moment, Gray leanjed over Claire and licked her ice cream. Claire's eyes turned into saucers.

"GRAY!"

He laughed heartily. "You should have seen your face!"

"My ice cream!"

HE continued laughing. "Fine, you can have a lick of mine!"

"Ew! No!"

Gray laughed even more. "I can't get your funny face out of my head!"

Claire couldn't help but laugh along. "You ruined my ice cream!"

The two laughed like children and continued to tease each other. Soon, the sun started to set, it was now 5 o'clock. And the man early came back… With tan.

"See, I told you that he'd come back." He smirked. "Guess you'll be my little doggy tomorrow!"

"NOOO!" Claire yelled.

Gray snickered and got up. He walked to the man and started talking to him. While Claire sulked on the bench.

Gray came back. "Doggy! Your doggy days will be moved to the day after tomorrow!"

"Ugghh… Why?"

"Because tomorrow, we're gonna find a guy for the goddess. I'm holding a speed date.. Thing… Tomorrow."

"Really?"

"Yeah… but right now…. We have to book a hotel room…"

"You're right! We're we gonna stay?.. My old apartment!"

"You have an apartment?"

"Yeah… it was before I came to mineral town… It's mine now you see…"

"How come?"

Claire turned to him and winked. "I have my ways."

Gray rolled his eyes. "Geez… Let's just go…"

"Treat me to dinner first!"

Gray sighed. "Fine… I'll bring you to my favourite restaurant…"

"Yay!" Claire jumped.

"You should know that my favourite restaurant is Mc Wonalds…"

"Naww…. I thought it was gonna be a fancy one…" she sulked.

"Too bad… dog."

Claire pushed him into the bush and ran.

"OOF! Claire!"

In a distance Gray could hear her laugh. "Hahaha Claire…." He got up and chased after her.

The two started chasing each other all over the city. But from Mineral Town, the Harvest goddess watched them with jealousy.

"You better find me a proper guy Claire… Or else I'll take Gray from you…"

To be continued at chapter 28

Authors Note: Thank you for all those who reviewed! I really appreciate it! You guys are so nice! I hope you guys have a great day today and I wish you all the best!

Haha! My brother ordered cup stacks from ebay, but he wasn't at home. SO my dad and I being ultimate pranksters, carefully opened the box and replaced the cup stacks with drinking cups (the plastic ones) and then when my mum, my sister and my brother came home, my dad was like: "You have a package! I think it's the cup stacks!" I had to hide in the laundry room cause I couldn't stop laughing! (This is what makes me a bad liar) And when I got out my mum as like: " WAHH! WE GOT SCAMMED!" and my bro was like: "I told you, you shouldn't have ordered it." And he went all defensive and stuff. Haha it was so funny! His face was like O.O I didn't' order that!


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Chapter 28 – Tan Men! (continuation)

"Gray! Wake up!" Claire screamed in his ear. "Graayyy! Waakee uuuppp!"

When Gray woke up, she smiled evilly. She put her foot on his face and moved her foot around and squished his face.

"Wake uup—" before Claire could finish her sentence, she felt something wet touch her right foot. "GRRRRRRRRRRAAAYY! That's disgusting! Why would you lick someone's foot!"

Gray laughed. "I did NOT lick your foot! Your foot just touched my tongue!"

"EEEWWW! I'm gonna go wash my foot!"

"How do you think I felt about licking your foot! I'm gonna go disinfect my mouth!" he said leaving the room.

When he left, Claire giggled to herself. 'What a great way to start the morning.' She thought.

Soon, the two felt satisfied with their clean body parts. Gray came back in the room to find Claire reading a book.

"Watcha reading?" Gray asked as he looked at the book cover. It said: 'How to get boys'

"I'm reading a book on how to get boys… Hmm… I think this will work."

"What is it?" he asked as he sat beside her.

"Host a speed date." She said.

"Claire, that IS what we're going to do."

"it is?... Oh yeah… Well then, let's get started!"

He nodded. "This is the plan. You will attract the guys by showing them the goddess's picture and I will set up a speed date stall in the park across the street okay?"

Claire nodded. "Gotcha boss!.. Wait, what if I can't find tan guys?"

"Then make those non tan guys GET a tan."

"Gotcha!"

He watched as Claire ran out of the room, grabbing the pictures along the way. He picked up his hat and put it on. It was time to get to work. He rented tables and chairs from the nearest shops and set it up in the park. There were two tables and 1 chair on both the long sides of the table. Claire would be talking to one boy while he would be talking to another. He thought that it would be quicker so they could finish talking to two boys at once. Gray praised himself for thinking that idea. He was setting the chairs and the tables in the park when Claire came up to him.

Claire, out of breath, said: "How many… Guys … Do … you need?"

"Uhh… How many did you find?"

She put her hands on her knees and breathed for a few seconds, after she regained her breath. She put two fingers in her mouth and whistled. Soon more than twenty tan men were walking towards Claire with competitive faces.

"Erm….. I think that's about enough for now…"

Claire punched the air. "Yes! … Now, let's go! We've gotta find the perfect guy!"

"Okay but you're the one telling them that it's a speed date…"

Claire sighed. "Fine…."

Claire stood up on a table and blew her whistle. "Okay! Form two groups people! Two groups!" she pointed. "Oi! I said two! Not three!"

A tan men with blonde hair came up to Gray. "That your girlfriend?"

He nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"Dude, she's tight. Good luck with life."

"Nah, she's just determined to find a boyfriend for my.. Other friend."  
>"Yeah, but still… Geez, two groups she says!" he murmured as he walked away.<p>

Gray laughed. 'I don't care if she's tight,' he thought. 'I love her just the way she is.'

"Okay! Now form two lines!"

"What the heck? You just told us to form two groups!" someone in the crowd yelled.

"Are you talking back to me! Do you want a girlfriend or not!"

"I want a girlfriend!"

"Okay! Now this line will go to that table!" she pointed. "And this line will go to the other, you have two minutes to talk about yourself and another two to say why you want a girlfriend!"

She jumped off the table and winked at Gray. "Let's do it!"

He smiled and nodded back at her. "Okay,

The speed date started, men lined up and described themselves. A lot were rejected and a lot were called a 'keeper'.

"Why do you want to date our friend?"

"Cause she's pretty…."

"Next!"

"What can you say about yourself?"

"I'm a strong hardworking fellow, who is friendly and courageous and I love animals!"

Claire looked at him like he had two heads. This big, muscly man was sitting in front of her, and he says he likes animals?

'Well, you really can't judge books by their covers…' she thought.

"I'm afraid of snakes though! Sometimes they can just be mean!" his face flashed a sign of hurt. "See this bite? A snake bit me! His teeth touched the veins of my—"

"Erm… Interesting information… Sorry but your time is up."

"Am I a keeper?"

"….Maybe."

Gray looked at the man in front of him and both their eyes bulged out of their face.

"KAI!

"GRAY?"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" they both asked at the same time.

"You answer first." Gray said.

"No! You answer first!"

Gray sighed. "Fine… I'm finding a boyfriend for the Harvest goddess."

"YOU'RE the one hosting this speed date?"

Gray nodded slowly. "What about you?"

"I wanted to forget Claire…"

"Oh…"

"Well…You've come to the right place?"

"I wish!" Kai said leaving.

"No! Wait!" Gray said reaching out to Kai. " Maybe YOU will be the right guy!"

Kai pointed at himself. "Me?"

Gray nodded.

"Moi? Ako? Watashi? Naleul? Ko-"

"Okay, you can stop with the different languages now, you know it's you!"

"But why me?"

We;;, cause you're NATURALLY tan, courageous, brown eyes, confident, friendly and all those other things!"

Kai scratched his chin. "Fine, I'll check her out… Who is this mysterious female anyway?"

Gray coughed. "The … The uh.. The sharmoola golar…"

Kai leaned in. "What?"

"The harvest goddess…" the blonde said in a small voice.

"The what?" Kai yelled. "I can't hear you!

"The harvest goddess!"

"The harvest…. COUNT ME IN!"

Authors note: I AM SOORRYYY! I APOLOGIZE! GOMENASAI! PASENSYA NA! I know that I haven't been updating and all, and I promise to catch up to all the chapters that were supposed to be uploaded, anyway, this story will be ending SOON and like a sequel will be out too! Thank you to Invader Cakez for giving me the idea, OH! And check out her stories they are AWESOME!  
>The sequel will be about Gray and Claire meeting each other's parents and they are planning to get married, do you guys think it's a good idea, to make them marry each other? Any suggestions?<p>

I thank you all for the reviews, I mean, it's past half way! I cannot thank you guys enough! Stay safe and happy!


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon.

Chapter 29 – A trip to the past

Soon, the speed date was over. Twenty guys were picked and were thought to be the lucky guys for the goddess. Now all they had to do was contact the goddess somehow and give receive more detailed description of what kind of guy she wanted.

"Okay! Just stay here for a moment while we… Call her… Somehow…" She turned to her boyfriend. "Okay, how are we gonna call her?"

"I dunno…" She hit him. "Whadda' ya mean I dunno? I though—"

"Tada!" a melodic voice sang.

"Harvest goddess!" the two said in unison. "Uh, we have your tan guys BUT can you give us a more specific detail of what you want?"

"Well…" she brought a hand to her chin and scratched it. "I want him to be cute, with black beady eyes! Hmm… And I want him to be always there for me… And gets jealous when I'm with other guys!"

Claire and Gray looked at each other. "KAI! You can take Kai!"

"Is he that guy that comes to town every summer?"

Claire crossed her fingers while Gray spoke. "Yep…"

"Duh-reamy! Sweet! I got myself a cutie!"

Claire and Gray smiled widely. "Great! Now you can take him with you back to mineral town!"

The harvest goddess crossed her arms. "No! You bring him to me!" And in one click of a finger she was gone.

"What a killjoy! She just wants us do more work!" Claire yelled.

"She's annoying." Gray muttered.

Claire sighed. "Well, let's tell them the results?"

"Yeah…"

The two blondes came in and faced the twenty tan guys.

"Well… We have the results!" Claire announced.

All the guys stood up. And crossed their fingers hoping they were the lucky guy, while some stood there looking out the window and the others at the verge of tears if they weren't picked.

"The lucky guy is Kai!"

Three men came up. "Which Kai?" they said in unison.

"The tan one!" Gray laughed but the three didn't find it funny.

"The one with the purple bandana." Claire said as she rolled her eyes at Gray.

The Kai with the purple bandana smiled widely. "Yeah! In your faces! I get the gorgeous goddess!"

The other men rolled their eyes while some stuffed their hands in their pockets and walked out with their heads hung low. Kai danced around the room like a maniac while Gray and Claire stared at him blankly.

"Why are you so happy?"

"Cause I want a girlfriend!"

Claire's face dropped. "That's all? You just want a girlfriend?"

Kai stopped jumping and moving around. "Well, it's cause, I feel like I have no excitement in my life you know… I just want to love someone and I want to be loved back…"

There was an awkward silence until Gray spoke. "Well… Let's go back to Mineral town!"

"Right now? Why don't we just go tomorrow night? I still gotta pack my stuff and all!"

"I didn't mean it literally."

"Oh… Well, what about if we leave tomorrow night then? The quicker the better!"

And in one swift run, Kai left to pack his things. Gray looked at Claire.

"Does he know that we need tickets and all that?"

"Claire shrugged. "Oh well, let's just have fun while we can!"

Gray smiled his half smiles. '"Yeah.."

The two walked in the city streets hand in hand, buying food and playing games. The two felt like two kids again, with the energy and the imagination, thinking they could be anything and do anything.

"Oh! Claire, I want to show you a place where I always used to go when I was a kid!"

Claire smiled. "Okay!"

Gray led Claire into an alley, which was beside an apartment that wasn't used before. The two crawled into a small hole at the side of the apartment and climbed the stairs.

"Wow Gray, you sure have a lot of your special places…"

"I'm the adventurous type." He winked while Claire rolled her eyes.

The two came to a room, the room was surprisingly clean. It had a lot of book shelves, and books filled it. There was a small television in the corner and old candles and photographs.

"So… What's the story behind this place?"

"Well… "Gray smiled. "I used to play hide and seek at night, when I was little with this girl that was my friend…"

"Uhuh, friend…"

Gray snickered. "Don't worry Claire, she was only a friend."

"Good!"

Gray laughed and then continued. "Well anyway, I ran into this alley and saw the hole in the wall and I crawled in, I was hiding downstairs but she always cheated and followed me, so I went up here."

Claire laughed. "Sounds JUST like me! I always used to cheat when I was little, I played with a boy too! He was like a brother to me man! AND he looked just like me!"

Gray laughed. "Just make sure that he's the brother!"

Claire laughed. "Don't worry, don't worry!"

"Hahaha, anyways… She finally found me… Cause she cheated, and so we discovered this place, we used to camp out here at night and saw the stars and the sunset… OH! There's photos here somewhere!"

He led her to a room where photos were sprawled out across the whole floor.

'This room,' Claire thought. 'looks familiar…'

Gray squatted down. "I'm sorry to tell you this Claire, but… I think…"

"You think what?" she asked as he sat down next to him.

"I think that was when I first discovered love…"

Claire's eyes widened. "No fair! Gimme those photos! I wanna see what she looks like!" Claire grabbed the photos out of Gray's hands and looked at the photo. In the photo there was this blonde haired girl, who held up the peace sign. She had blonde hair and blue eyes… Just like her.

"Gray…"

"Yeah?"

She showed the picture to him. "This is me."

Gray's eyes bulged out of his head. "What?"

Authors note: Thank you for those reviewers! I can finally update, but tomorrow, I might NOT be updating, I might be updating at like 1 am in the morning or something like that, because I have bible studies. Okay, so I will tell you guys some stuff that holds me back from updating… 1-reading, 2-facebook, 3-school work, 4-I just broke the backspace key, so now everytime I press back space I always have to fix it -.- and I press back space A LOT of times, 5-the internet is slow! It's so slow! It takes 1 whole day for youtube toload properly! 6-music lessons, man, I always have to practice! And last – facebook. Facebook has been holding me up from a lot of things lately, I think I got addicted. This is a big problem T.T So currently I am waiting for google to load so I can upload this story. And of course at another tab is facebook. I also haven't done my homework yet! It's already 8:28 pm… I'm gonna get in trouble, looks like the homework application doesn't work on my laptop! So I guess I'm not doing that :D… the backspace key broke again -.-

Yuseirulez34- thank you for forgiving me! I am in your debt!

Swingdancer23- naww, i hope he notices soon I'm gonna let you in on a little secret ;) these stories I write, are based on real life situations… and a little bit of my imagination :D


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I do not own harvest moon

Chapter 30 – The journey back to the past

"This is me!" Claire said as she pointed to the faded picture. "The straw like blonde hair, the blue eyes, the tiny freckles on the nose, it's me! And I remember calling myself Carla, because of-"

Gray grabbed the faded photo off Claire. "That television show called 'The two in one'!...Impossible, she moved away in-"

"Last spring thirteen years ago when I was-"

"Six." Gray finished.

"Wow.. We met when we were little?" Claire asked as she picked up more photos.

She saw one with her and Gray underneath a tree, in the park across the road. And another one with only her and her parents.

'This is me…' Claire thought. 'I have these photos in the farm.'

Gray got up and picked up a box. "Well, if you were her, do you remember these?"

Claire looked inside the box. "Dolls, drawings, toys…" she said as she picked up each and every item in the box. "I remember all these! This is my drawing, I remember that I drew this under the tree in the park with you…Him as my subject."

Gray looked at her. "You-you're right… I remember asking her, or you, to draw me, and then I put my arms up to show my muscles…"

Claire laughed. "It really is you! I knew this place looked familiar!"

Gray laughed with her. "No wonder you looked familiar the moment I first saw you!"

"This is cool… Who knew that you were Billy?"

"And who thought that YOU were Carla?" he said as he cracked up laughing.

Claire lay down on the floor. "Woahh… Haha! Remember the time when we snuck in the police station to get some donuts?"

Gray laughed and laid on the floor next to her. "Man, television rotted our brains so much that we thought police men actually ate donuts!"

The two laughed. "Oh!" Gray exclaimed. "Remember the connect the dots on my dad's back?"

"HOHO! Yes! That was so funny! Hahaha! Connecting all the pimples together!"

"I think he hated us for that."

She shrugged. "Well, at least he didn't have to buy activity books ya know!"

Gray sighed happily. "I wonder how my old man is now…"

"Same, I haven't seen them in five years…"

"Seven."

Claire sat up. "Seven? Didn't I leave when I was six years old?And you left at around 15?"

Gray mimicked her position and sat up as well. "Erm.. nah, the moment you left, I found out that you were going to a town… So I left my parents at around twelve years old and lived with my grandfather… Cause I thought that you were going to mineral town."

"Why'd you leave so early?"

"Cause… I wanted to come with you…" he said as he covered his face with his cap.

"Naww, Gray, that's sweet." She smiled.

Gray kept his face hidden while Claire laughed and continued to look for photos and other items.

"Gray!" Claire yelled from the other room.

Gray got up and ran to her. "What?"

"Look! The stairs to the attic!"

"Oh… I thought you were in trouble… But this is a good finding too."

Claire looked at him in a funny way. "Anywayyss… Let's go up!"

The two climbed the stairs of the attic to find their 'hidden treasures'.

"Gray remember this?" Claire asked as she held up a wooden sword.

He laughed. "Yeah… I got tired of saving you all the time… Princess."

"Ohoho! Well, Mr. Prince, I got tired of waiting!"

The two laughed at their own joke. "Do you remember the time we snuck in the back of the ice cream truck?"

"Hahaha! YES!"

"That was fun!"

"I know right!"

The two talked about the olden days and how they did everything together, their adventures, their mischiefs, everything! The two realised how they missed those days.

Claire sighed happily. "Man, those days were fun… But I do wonder what our parents are doing now, they're probably still friends right?"

"Yeah, probably. I mean we've been friends for years!"

Claire laughed. "It was funny how we thought that we didn't know each other but we did!"

"Haaha! I knew that you looked familiar!"

Claire stood up. "Well, the sun has just set. Wanna go home?"

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Gray asked.

"What?"

Gray took Claire's hand and led her to the balcony of the apartment, he climbed up the stairs and led her on top of the roof.

"Woah… I remember this place!" Claire gasped. "We used to connect the stars here together!"

Gray laughed. "Yep, remember the time we slept here and woke up in the morning sunburnt?"

"Yes! That hurt! And I got in HUGE trouble!"

"Wanna do that again?"

"We'll stay but…"

"I don't wanna get sunburnt too, so it's fine if we don't stay until morning." He smiled.

Claire smiled back at him. "You know me too well!"

"Duh!"

The two lay down on the roof, connecting the stars, finding the constellations they knew. The two laughed at the memories they remembered. Eventually, Claire fell asleep on Gray's shoulder. Gray chuckled as her looked at her peaceful face. He brushed strands of hair out of her face and kissed her forehead.

"I lied, my princess, I never got tired of saving you."

Claire mumbled. "I didn't lie my prince….. I always wanted you to save me…."

Gray laughed. "Well, then, I'll follow your commands my princess."

"Heh… Okay…"

Gray smiled at her and stared up into the night sky and laughed. "Hey Claire, I finally found the big dipper."

~Next morning~

"Gray! We gotta pack!"

The blonde buy rubbed his eyes. "What? Why?"

"We're leaving for Mineral Town soon!"

"Huh? We don't even have tickets yet…"

"Kai! He got us some tickets and if we don't get in that ship soon he's leaving us!"

"Ugh… So?"

"He's gonna go to the harvest goddess and tell her we ran away and ditched the mission we were supposed to do.."

"Damn! She'll get angry!" he said as he sat up.

Claire nodded. "Exactly! Now help me!"

The two rushed their packing, they stuffed all their items in any place they could in the luggage and headed out the door. Gray whistled for a taxi and one immediately came.

"To the dock please!"

The taxi driver nodded and drove to the dock, where the ships were parked. In the distance Gray could see Kai boarding the ship, turning around a few times to look for them.

"Stop!" Gray yelled. "We'll run from here! Uh, here's your money, keep the change!"

Gray could see that all the passengers were now in the ship and the doors were starting to close.

"Claire, run!"

The two ran to the ship as fast as they could, waving, whistling and shouting, trying to stop the ship from leaving. But they didn't succeed.

"Damn it!" Gray yelled as he dumped the bags on the ground angrily. "If I could have woken up sooner!"

"Gray…" Claire said soothly as she put her hand on her shoulder. "It wasn't your fault!... It was Kai's!"

Gray laughed a little. "Yeah right…"

"You two lookin' fer a ride?"

The two blondes looked behind them. In front of them stood a sailor (they thought) with a long beard and a cigarette in his mouth. Claire could smell the smoke coming from his mouth and saw the brown-ish yellow teeth. She immediately looked away and coughed.

'Ugh. Smokers.' She thought.

Gray coughed and began talking. "Yeah…"

"Well, I get me a ride fer youse!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! Here's me keys! Take it fer a spin! I ain't really needin it anyway! Used fer faive years! Still running guh-reat!"

"Really?" Claire smiled. "Where's the boat?"

"Follow me, luhvely lady!"

Gray coughed. "Just lead us to the boat please." He said narrowing his eyes at the man with anger.

Claire giggled to herself. 'Cute.' She thought.

The three walked further off the dock and saw a clean, big and expensive looking boat.

"This is your boat? Man, this is great!"

"What'cha talkin 'bout kid? That ain't me boat!" the man said. He walked further and pointed to an old, wooden boat with a small engine and a torn sail attached to it. "THIS is ma baby!"  
>Claire and Gray looked at it pitifully.<p>

"Erm… I guess we have no choice…" Claire said with no energy in her voice.

"Guh-reat! Here's the keys! Now, fifty bucks fer that!"

"What? Fifty bucks for THAT!"

"Well, ya'll want a ride home er what?"

Gray and Claire slouched. "Fine, we'll take it…"

The man clapped his hands! "Guh-reat!"

As soon as the two paid him, they got onto the boat and started sailing.

"This is gonna be a long ride home…"

Authors note: Sorry I didn't update yesterday! I was tired and slept immediately as soon as I got home, but I hope this chapter makes up for it! So, I want to thank you all for reviewing! Thank you for sticking with me through the end of this story! To be honest I haven't even taken a bath yet! I woke up at 12 pm turned on my laptop, went on facebook and then typed my story, now it is… 8:25 pm.. But at least I updated right? Oh! And this story is going to end soon, I think it will be around… Chapter 35 or 40 when it will end So yeah… Hahaha! My brother's in the bathroom and he forgot to get a towel cause there was no more extra towels! And now I'm constantly hearing him saying: "Can someone get me a towel?... Can someone get me a towel?" Again and again! So, I'm gonna update before I get him a towel. I'm a lazy person, just so you know..


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I do not own harvest moon

Chapter 31 – Back home

"Gray! I see the ship!"

"You sure that it's the ship that Kai is on?"

"Yep! I see his purple bandana!"

"Okay. So, there's two things we can do. We overtake the ship or we climb on the ship illegally and yeah we just go on board the ship…"

Claire paused, and then an evil face appeared. "Let's climb on the ship illegally!"

Gray's eyes bulged out of his head. "I was joking about that!"

"Oh come on! It's gonna be fun! Like an adventure!"

"No! It's dangerous! And do you see how big that thing is!"

"Please!" she pouted. "It's a once in a lifetime chance!"

"Ugh, fine! But if I die, it's gonna be YOUR fault!"

Claire laughed. "Okay! So, we call out to Kai and we throw him the rope and then we climb! Okay?"

Gray sighed. "Yeah, but, you're going first."

Claire rolled her eyes, nodded, and grabbed the rope. "KAII! … KAII!... KAI YOU PURPLE BANDANA HEAD FREAK!"

Kai jumped and looked below himself. "Claire?"

"GRAB THIS ROPE AND HANG ONTO IT TIGHTLY OKAY!"

Kai looked at her confused. "Erm… Okay…"

Kai caught the rope and Claire began to climb while Gray was slowly hoisting her up. Claire was half way up until Kai yelled: "Claire!"

"Ye-AHHH!"

For Gray, it seemed like it was slow motion. Claire was falling. He ran to the edge of the boat and successfully caught her, but both their weight was too heavy for the boat and it caused the boat to tip over. Gray was still holding Claire tightly underwater, and then he remembered something.

~Flashback~

"Gray! Help!... I'm drowning! Can't! Swim!" a helpless blonde haired girl was being dragged by the ocean current.

"Claire! Hang on!"

Gray jumped in the water and swam to the helpless blonde girl. 'She's only 12!' he thought. 'You can't let her die! … Wait, what the heck am I saying! She's not gonna die!'

"Claire! I caught you!" he said grabbing onto the waist of the girl. "Claire?"

Claire wasn't breathing, and her eyes were closed. Gray's eyes were stinging, not because of the salt in his eyes but because of the tears forming in his eyes. He swam fast back to shore, gaining strength from the girl he was holding. The blonde haired boy reached shore, he coughed and spat out salt water while the girl next to him lay lifeless.

"Claire!" he looked at her with worried eyes. He pushed her chest and the girl started coughing.

"Ugh… Gray?" the blonde haired girl moaned, smiling weakly. "You saved me…"

The twelve year old boy smiled too with tears streaming down his sun tanned skin.

~Reality~

"CLAIRE!" Gray yelled, searching for a body in the ocean.

His eyes averted to a helpless body, her hands were flapping in the air. And you could hear her gasping and coughing. And in one moment, she stopped. And there was no movement in the water. Gray took off his shirt and dived towards the blonde girl. He opened his eyes although the salt water stung his eyes.

'Claire!' he thought, as he was swimming towards the sinking body. The moment he reached Claire, he grabbed her wait and pulled her towards him. He swam towards the surface, helplessly because he was running out of air.

Gray gasped and sucked air in forcefully as he re-surfaced. "Kai! You idiot! You're gonna pay for this!"

Kai had his hands over his mouth. "I'm sorry! I'll get the captain!"

Gray turned towards the still girl. Her eyes were closed and there was no sign of breathing, but there was a pulse. Gray laid her across the wooden, ragged boat. He pushed onto her chest hard and water immediately spurted out of her mouth, and Claire gasped and took air in her lungs.

She held her hand across her chest and heaved in and out. "Gray!" she jumped on him and hugged him tightly. "I thought I was going to die!"

Gray smiled but rolled his eyes. "Claire, I've been with you for almost 10 years. You had close calls but you never died." He laughed. "But… I was worried."

Claire laughed along with him. "Don't worry I won't die without you. But I nearly did, because of-… IT"S ALL YOUR FAULT KAI!"

Kai was above them now. "I'm sorry! Here! Catch this life saver! We'll hoist you two up!"

He threw the life saver while Gray and Claire hung on. One of the crew members of the ship pulled, and soon, they were in the ship.

Gray sighed with relief. "Kai…" he glared at him.

"Ehehe… It wasn't my fault Claire was heavy!"

"Excuse me? Are you calling me fat?" Claire asked.

"N-no!"

"He is Claire, and you know what he should do?" Gray smiled at her evilly.

Claire nodded. "Kai, because of nearly drowning me, you must be the one to get our luggage down there!"

"WHAT! No way! I'm not getting that!"

Gray grabbed Kai by the shoulders and threw him off the boat. "Just go."

"WAAAAHHHHH!" *SPLASH*

Claire looked over the ledge of the boat. "I'm sorry if he killed you Kai!" Claire giggled.

Kai was crying silently. "That hurt so much!" he yelled.

"Sir, madam, please dry yourselves. We will show you to your cabins."

"Why thank you." The two of them said in unison leaving Kai behind.

Gray and Claire stepped inside a coral blue room.

"Nice…" whispered Claire while Gray nodded.

"Now, I shall go help master Kai…"

Claire and Gray paused. "WAIT! MASTER KAI!"

"Yes, he never told you that he is the owner of this ship and he commands it?"

"No! … Wait, what do you mean by _commands_?"

"Well, basically he can tell us where to go and when to go and other sorts of commands."

"That purple headed bastard…" Claire muttered. "Forcing to wake up early!"

A dark, heavy and scary aura surrounded the two blondes, while the crewman left silently.

*To be continued chapter 22*

AU: …. I'm sorry! I haven't been updating lately! I know I promised you guys about 6 stories! And I will fulfil that promise! I will write 6 stories in a row! I am also planning to make a youtube video of a drawing of Claire and Gray. Anyways, I thank you all for sticking with me, even though I know that I am a lazy and mean person that always fails on tests. To be honest I don't really know where my day goes! I go home from school… Go to facebook… Stay on facebook… Eat dinner… Watch anime until 3 am… Is that bad? TT_TT I need medical help. My room is a mess and so am I I'ts amazing thatI'm still in the A class OAO


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Chapter 32 – Kai and Mary (one shot after story to make up for my long absence)

*I also made an error in the previous chapter, I said- to be continued chapter 22, I meant 32, I'm sorry*

Kai sighed. "I'm sorry…"

"And you make us ride on a dodgy boat and follow you!"

"Sorry…"

"And you never told us that this was a five star boat! An-"

Gray stopped Claire from yelling at Kai. "I think he gets the idea."

"Hmpht! Well, we get a free ride then!"

"Yes yes, I already told the captain that it was my fault and everything. But he was mad that you threw his son off the boat… So you're paying for every time you eat."

Claire's eyes bulged out of their head. Your dad is the captain of the ship?"

Kai simply nodded while Claire faked a faint.

Gray caught her. "Why don't you tell us these things?" he asked annoyed.

"You didn't asked." He said simply, sticking his tongue out, then running out of the room.

Claire grabbed a pillow and punched it. "Grr… I'm glad I didn't think of dating him! Annoying brat!"

Gray's eyes moved to Claire. "You didn't think of dating him….Did you?"

Claire jumped. "N-no… Of course not!"

Gray moved closer to her. "Are you sure?"

"Y-yes…" she said moving away from him.

He swiftly inched closer to her and cornered her. "Then why are you stuttering and moving away?"

"Be-because… You're putting pressure on me!"

He leaned hi head in so t their eyes were levelled with each other. "Why do you feel pressured when it's such an easy and simple question?... Hm?"

"Erm.. Uh.."

"Sorry to interrupt your little moment but sir Kai has invited you to eat."

Gray sighed. "I thought we were paying for it."

"He said: just kidding I'm not that rude! Bleh!"

Claire and Gray stifled a laugh. When they saw how the 'fancy' crew member did the 'Bleh' they couldn't hold the laughter in.

"Ehem… Well thank you," Gray said. "please tell master Kai 'Bleh' aswell."

Claire laughed even harder.  
>"Are you making fun of me?" he asked showing his British accent.<p>

"Erm, nope…"

The crew member looked at them one more time and left the room, leaving Claire and Gray mocking his accent.

The two blondes arrived at the fancy dining hall. They pointed and jumped excitedly at the fancy decorations and lighting.

"Hehehe, Gray, look at the mermaid."

Gray laughed. "She looks demented!"

"Done laughing at my mother's artwork?" Kai asked behind them with a lady next to him.

"Don't tell me. That's your mother?" Gray stated.

"Ugh! How rude!" the lady said. "I am Kai's sister!"

Claire giggled while Kai's sister continued. "And I supposed YOU'RE this blonde headed idiots mother."

Claire stopped laughing immediately. "Gray, throw her off the boat. Now."

"My pleasure." He grimly said, narrowing his eyes at her.

Kai's sister looked at them disgustedly and walked away. "Kai, I'm glad you didn't date this ignoramus woman!"

Claire gaped at her. "Well, I'm glad I won't have a stupid sister-in-law!"

"Tsk tsk tsk. Claire, please stay in good terms with my sister." Kai said putting his arm around her shoulder, but stopped halfway because Gray gave him cold stares.

"You may now dig in!" the captain announced.

The three friends ate their food joyfully.

"Mmmm… This is delicious! I haven't eaten food this good!" Claire rejoiced.

"Of course," Kai proudly said. "first of all I cooked it and second I used five star ingredients!"

Gray rolled his eyes. " I think simple food that comes from the heart is better. If you cook it for people's money or for people's favour then you're doing it wrong. Food should be about bringing smiles to people's faces because when you cook people should remember memories of when they're happy…I'd rather have simple food that comes from the heart rather than these fancy food."

Everyone stared at Gray with wide eyes.

"Wow Gray," Claire said to break the silence. "that's erm… Deep… But I agree with you."

"Well, yeah…" Kai said astounded.  
>Gray put his fork and spoon aside then stood up. "Excuse me, but I don't feel like eating."<p>

He went to the deck of the boat and felt the sunlight kiss his pale skin.

"What's up?" a female voice asked.

He turned around and saw Kai's sister.

"I believe you haven't introduced yourself to me properly."

Gray rolled his eyes and sighed. "The names' Gray."

"And my name is Kailee." She smiled sticking her hand out for him to shake.

He looked at her thin long hands, then looked back at her. She took her hand back.

"Hmm. Well, it seems that you are the quiet type."

"I'm not quiet I just don't really want to talk to you… No offence, but I'm just stating my opinion."

Her facial expression changed. "Ah, I see…" She leaned on the ships railing beside Gray. "Do I… Annoy you?"

Gray sighed. "Well, at the moment yes. I kinda wanted some peace and quiet you now…"

She sighed. "I just wanted some friends you know… Plus I wanted to thank you for breaking Kai's heart. I never want her to be related to me in any way!"

Gray looked at her. "Huh?"

"You stole Claire away from him did you not?"

"Well, not exactly steal—"

"I don't like Claire you see."

"Why not?"

"It's a very very long story… But I shall tell you anyway…. So, it all started when I was in grade school Gray… Don't you remember?"

"Huh? Grade school?"

"Yeah, Claire was there too…"

*Flashback*

"Claire!" the brown haired girl yelled.

"Yeah Kailee?"

"I have a crush!"

The blonde haired girl's eyes widened. "Who? Who?"

Kailee took Claire's hand and led her towards a boy with a hat that said UMA.

"Him!" she pointed.

"Gray?"

"Sshh! He'll see us!"

"He's my friend Kailee! I can help you get with him!"

The blonde boy walked towards the two girls. "Hey Claire." He smiled.

"Hey Gray! Meet Kailee! You guys should be friends!"

"Erm… No thanks…" the blonde boy said.

"Oh come on! So I'll just leave you two here okay? I'm gonna get some candy!"

Claire left, leaving Kailee and Gray alone. Kailee looked at Gray and blushed.

"He-hey uhm… I uhm…"

"You what?"

"I want to erm, thank you for helping me that day…"

"Huh? Oh, I just helped you when you tripped, no biggie…" he said pulling his hat down.

"Uhm… I kinda like you…"

"What?"

"I like you…"

Gray's eyes widened, but then looked away. "Sorry… The one I like is Claire…"

Tears formed in Kailee's eyes. "I-is that so?"

Gray nodded. "Sorr—"

Kailee ran away in a flash.

*End of flashback*

"Gray, that brown haired girl was me…" she said reaching up to touch his face gently but Gray stepped away.

"I'm sorry Kailee but, I'm dating Claire now…"

"Gray, all this time… I liked you! I even asked my brother to follow you here! Let us be one and forget about Claire!"

Gray's anger rose. "Look, I love Claire okay and nothing can cha-"

In one swift movement Kailee tip toed and kissed Gray gently on the lips.

"Gray, are you oka—"

A blonde haired girl watched from a distance as she saw her lover kiss another woman.

- End of Chapter 32—

~One shot~

Once siblings - Oneshot

"Rick you egg-head hurry up!"

"I'm sorry Karen but, it's just so… Heavy! Why won't you help me?"

"Excuse me! But my nails are wet!"

Rick rolled his eyes. You see, Rick and Karen have been friends since grade school. They were like siblings. Although, Karen had a secret crush on Rick. She never told her because she knew that Rick liked someone else. Plus, he always said that they were siblings so she gave up on that thought.

"Come on Karen!"

"Coning coming! Geez…"

The two arrived at the church and delivered the eggs to Carter. As usual they put the eggs into one of the small rooms.

"Geez, isn't that Carter man gonna get a bigger room?"

"Karen! We're in the church, don't talk like that!"

She rolled her eyes and made her way to the door. "Let's get out of here! There's no space for the two of us anymore!"

Rick nodded and followed, but as he followed he bumped into Karen.

"What's wrong?"

"Rick… The door… It's locked."

"What? Let me try!" he made his way through and pulled the door. "Crap! You're right!"  
>Karen's eyes widened and banged on the door. "HELP!"<p>

Rick started banging on the door as well. But after a few minutes of banging and screaming, they gave up.

Karen sighed. "Rick, we'll just wait for someone to find us. There's no use…"

"Well, I have other things to do! Besides I don't want to be stuck here with you!"

Karen froze and looked away. "I see…"

"N-no! I meant I didn't want to stay with you here because—"

"I get it Rick I'm annoying!"

"No! You're not! It's just that—"

You know what Rick? I just realised that you don't care about me at all!"

"What? That's not true!"

"That's not true? It is true Rick! You always ramble on about chickens and ducks and eggs! You never even have time to walk with me to the Goddess Pond like we used to!"

"I just don't want to because-"

"Because what? What's the reason?"

Rick took a deep breath and gathered his confidence. "Because I'm afraid that I might like you even more!"

Karen was stunned. "You're scared? That… You might like me?"

Rick sighed and sat down on the floor. "Yes, I know that we're like siblings, and I've told you countless times that we're ONLY siblings, but that's only because I wanted to convince myself that I SHOULDN'T like you and I WOULDN'T. It's really hard for me cause you're pretty and high class and all and I'm just a farmer boy but—"

Karen hugged Rick. "Stupid. I liked you too! Why do you think I always invited you to walk me to the Harvest Pond and why do you think I always come by your house?"

"Cause I thought you wanted to be with Popuri…"

Karen pecked him on the cheek. "Stupid. I wanted to see you."

The sibling love ended and it was then replaced of a lovers love.

~THE END~

AU: Thank you so much for those new reviewers (F8, FlamingIceWolfGirl, Hmszelda and Jonaleepuff) If I have missed anyone out I'm sorry! Oh! Before I forget, Hmszelda, what does SI and AP mean? I tried searching it on the internet but nothing came up…

Anyways, I hope you guys liked the story! I will be updating more soon! Please look forward to it! Have a great and safe week you guys! Stay healthy!


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Chapter 33 – Heartbreaks

Claire ran. When the wind hit her face, tears streamed down from her eyes.

'It can't be true! It can't! Gray wouldn't do that to me!' she thought desperately. But the image was burned in her head. Kailee's tiptoed toes, Gray's closed relaxed eyes, Kailee's arms around Gray's neck and his hands on Kailee's shoulder.  
>From where Claire was standing it seemed like Gray pulled Kailee towards him. She refused to believe that Gray had kissed her. She walked to the front part of the ship to have some time for herself. She leaned on the ships railing and closed her eyes.<p>

'Okay… I gotta see if Kailee was the one who kissed Gray or he was the one who kissed her.' She thought. 'I have to observe… Yeah! That's what I'll—"

A hand trailed down her arm. And it left her goose bumps. From her hand, it was trailing up to her elbow. She lifted her head up and saw Kai.

She sighed. "Kai, what the heck are you doing? Pervert…"

"Hey! I knew that if I tried talking to you, you'd tell me to go away or something like that. So I had to do something to get your attention!"

She rolled her eyes. "What is it now?"

"I saw what you saw."

"What?"

"I saw _**it**_.

Claire looked away. "What do you mean?"

"I saw Gray kiss my sister."

'Gray kissed her?' she thought with wide eyes. But she said "Gray wouldn't do that sort of thing."

"Claire. I looked out the window. Gray pulled Kailee towards him. In a violent manner, might I add."

"Stop lying Kai. You didn't see anything at all."

"Do you want me to prove it to you?"

"Fine. But if I'm right then you have to leave us alone and go to the Harvest Godess."

"And if I'M right you have to stay with me for one whole day. Without Gray. AND you can't tell Gray about this."

Claire looked at Kai angrily, but he took Claire's hand and led her back to the hallway. They hid behind a plant and watched Kailee and Gray.

"What the heck Kailee!" Gray yelled.

"Gray? Why in the world did you kiss me?" Kailee yelled in his face. And in one swift movement she slapped Gray.

Claire watched shocked as the truth was revealed in front of her eyes.

'Gray was the one… Gray was the one who kissed Kailee… Gray…"

Kailee ran out of the deck and through the hallway.

"Kailee come back! You're confusing—"

Gray turned to the side and found a hiding Claire, with a Kai behind her.

"Claire…"

She quickly stood up. "Uhm… I forgot something at the room… I have to get it, excuse me." And with that, she ran off.

"That's why you don't kiss other girls Gray." Kai smiled smugly.

"I didn't kiss her! SHE kissed me!"

"Heh, sure… But who would believe that?"

Gray's anger increased. He grabbed Kai's shirt and pushed him to the wall. "You planned this all didn't you?"

"Hmmm… Maybe. But think about it. You end up with my sister, I end up with Claire! You guys can still contact each other!"

"You! You stupid idiot! It's all you!" he pushed Kai harder onto the wall and punched the wall. "Didn't I tell you to leave us alone!"

"When do I every listen?" he smirked.

"Urg!" he grunted as he punched Kai. "You! You always cause trouble for us! When can you give up?" he asked as he ran after Claire.

In the distance he saw her running up the stairs. "Claire! Wait! I can explain!"

"No need! I saw it all."

"No! She was the one who kissed me!"

"Well, Kai saw it! And I saw it! And then she goes all you kissed her!"

"Why won't you believe me?"

"Because I saw it all!"

"Claire! You don't—"

A knock on the door could be heard. The two blondes turned around and saw Kai leaning on the door frame.

"Excuse me, but can I borrow Claire for a moment?"

Gray looked at him angrily. "No. You may NOT. Now get—"

"Gray lay off of him. What is it Kai?"

"Come outside please."

"Fine.." she sighed.

As the two walked out of the room, Gray waited patiently inside the room. A sudden knock on the door made him jumped. But this time, it was Kailee.

"Hello Gray."

He looked at her coldly and growled. "What the hell do you want?"

"Tsk tsk. Hold your anger Gray… Did you know that Claire is cheating on you."

"Shut up! I know that this is one of your plans to break us up or something."

"That is not true!"

"Oh please. It's one of your schemes agai—"

Kailee grabbed Gray's hand and pushed him towards the window.

"Kai, I love you!" a blonde haired girl said. "We can keep it a secret!"

"I don't want you to be cheating on Gray! Break up with him first… Unless, you don't really love me…"

"I do! It's just… I might hurt is feelings. I actually just felt sorry for him, that's the reason why I went out with him Kai… You HAVE to believe me."

"Then I want a kiss from you."

She sighed. "Fine."

Gray's eyes bulged out of his head. 'Claire? No. This CAN'T be her. It just CAN'T be. She won't do this to me!' he thought.

"See? I told you." Kailee said spinning Gray around for him to look at her. "Now go to the bed! They might think that we're spying on them!"

As Kailee pulled Gray towards the bed, he stumbled on his own footsteps. Out of all people, Claire was the one that hurt him the most. His heart was aching, it was throbbing, it was full of pain. He couldn't stop the tears from forming in his eyes anymore. But he hid his face away from Kailee.

'Don't let her see that you're crying Gray.' He told himself. 'Only Claire can see you cry.'

"Are you okay Gray?" Kailee asked.

"Ye-yeah."

"I'm sorry for the sudden shock." She said.

"It's uhm, not your fault…"

Kailee pulled Gray towards her into a kiss, but as soon as she did that, the door opened revealing Claire and Kai.

Claire's eyes widened and she ran out of the room with a pained face.

"Claire!" Gray yelled. "Come back!"

"Give it up Gray!" the two siblings yelled in unison.

*To be continued chapter 34

AN (HarvestMoonAddict – I changed it ! yer yer! To be honest I don't even know why I put AU! O.o) Thank you for the reviews! I have regained my obsession of writing stories so I always write in class now .. Jonaleepuff, it actually makes me happy how you were reading my story in your college X) you make me feel like a real author XD . FlamingIceWolfGirl – Thank you so much! I will be checking your stories out too Invader Cakez- Ahaha! Of course you can, but you might regret thinking that thought because she actually may be doing that for the right reason… Or is she? Arkee- Hahaha yes she has continue reading to see how she'll react :D

So thank you for everyone for reading my story! I hope you guys have a great week end! My week end starts tomorrow so hopefully I will be writing more chapters… Or I might waste my time sleeping (currently sick I hate the feeling! . ) I wish you guys happiness and health! Stay safe!


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Chapter 34 – An even bigger problem

"What do you mean, give it up?"

Kailee put her hand on Gray's shoulder. "Gray, I've liked you since grade school! And when did she start liking you? See? I've _loved_ you since-"

Gray slapped her hand away from his shoulder. "Stay away from me! The one I like is Clare! Not you!"

"Firstly, she kissed Kai, and second, you said you _liked_ her not _love_ her. Will you really _love_ a girl who you only LIKE and kisses another man?"

"Shut up! Claire wouldn't do that to me!" he yelled.

Gray burst out of the door and chased Claire. She was running towards their room. He already knew what she was going to do. She was going to run in and lock the door and she'll lock him out forever. He couldn't let her do that. He had to face her and set things right. He thought that if he didn't, the problem would only worsen.

"Claire wait!" he yelled. "Explain everything to me and I'll explain everything to you!"

Claire stopped. "Gray… You like her don't you?" she asked turning around with red teary eyes.

"What! Claire I don-"

"K-kai… He had a recording of you…" she sniffed.

"A recording?"

Claire took a rectangular item out of her pocket. "Here, he gave it to me as proof."

As Claire pressed the red button he heard voices.

"Gray! You mustn't!" a female voice yelled. "You're dating Claire!"

"I don't like her Kailee." When he heard the voice his eyes widened. "I _used_ her. But for years I've been trying to search for you. When I found her I remembered you, and so, I used her as a replacement. But now, I've found you Kailee…"

'This isn't me' Gray thought. 'I never said any of this!'

He looked at Claire's hand, it was shaking. While Claire had her eyes closed with a pained face.

"Claire," Gray started. "I never said any of this!"

She opened her eyes which revealed her light blue eyes. "Where's the proof Gray?"

"Well, _YOU_ kissed Kai!"

Claire's facial expression changed. "What! I did not!"

"Where's _YOUR _proof? Kailee and I saw it outside the room when Kai dragged you out!"

"I didn't! We were-"

"Were what? What were you doing? Kissing and what not?"

"Gray, you're not even listening to me!"

"Well, you weren't listening to me first!"

"You're childish and immature you know that!"

"You are too!"

"You're annoying!"

"Shut up!" he yelled.

Claire turned away from him. "You know Gray," she started. "there are times when I regret falling in love with you."

Gray watched as she walked away. He grabbed his hair and pulled it.

"Damn it!" he yelled. "I let my anger take control of me again!"  
>"We are now arriving in Mineral Town. Please gather your bags and make your way to the deck of the ship."<p>

Gray sighed. He walked towards their room. He passed happy couples and families. With jealousy, he kept walking. He remembered times with Claire when they cried laughing, chased each other, scared each other and the moments where Claire tried so hard to talk to him smoothly but failed.

Gray stifled a chuckle. "Claire," he whispered. "I'm gonna make things right. Don't worry."

He walked inside the room and saw Claire packing away their items. Although, it was only _her_ things. She left Gray's alone and scattered some on the floor.

Gray chuckled softly. "Why is my stuff on the floor?"

Claire, without eye contact, shrugged her shoulders and continued packing.

"Hmm… Pass me my bag will ya?"

Claire ignored him and continued packing her bags.

"Why are you ignoring me?" he asked getting in her way.

"I'm not! Now get out of the way! I'm trying to pack my stuff!" she yelled.

"Really now? So can you pack my stuff? Cause you know that's what women do. They do the laundry and cook and stuff."

"You sexist jerk! Get away and go pack your own things!"

He laughed. "Aww… I'll help you if you want me to."

She continued to ignore him and walked to the bathroom. Gray took the chance to annoy her even more. He emptied her bag and all of her items fell on the bed and on the floor. When Claire came back her eyes bulged out as she saw what Gray was doing.

"Gray!"

"Hm?"

"What the heck are you doing?"

"Helping you." He simply stated with a smile.

"You… Just get away from me! I'm not in the mood for your cheer up games! I'm serious!"

He walked towards her. "Well, I'm serious too."

She sighed heavily. "Gra-"

Claire fell on the bed, while Gray pinned her down.

"Gray get off of me!"

He lowered his head so their noses almost touched. "No."

Claire grunted as she tried to kick Gray off. But it didn't help. He was taller and much more stronger than her.

"Claire… Why won't you believe me that I didn't kiss Kailee?"

"Why won't YOU believe that I didn't kiss Kai!"

"Cause I saw it with my own eyes!"

"Well do you have any proof that it was me?"

"No…"

"See! Now get off you-"

Gray leaned in and kissed her.

"Mmm!" Claire complained. As Gray lifted his head up Claire yelled at him. "You think a kiss would make it all better? Well it won't! And I don't want to kiss a guy that kissed another girl!"

Gray rolled off her and sat up. "Gee-"

In one swift movement Claire had slapped Gray. He looked at her with a red mark on his face and wide eyes.

"I don't take jokes Gray. If you think this whole thing is just a big joke to laugh about and we should just forget it, maybe we should just break up then. I trusted you, and you kiss another girl, then you make a joke out of the whole thing like nothing happened. Gee, isn't that great?"

"Claire…"

"Gray, stay away from me for a while."

*TO BE CONTINUED CHAPTER 35*

AN: Finally updated \(^o^)/ Yay! It's finally the school holidays :D I can update whenever I want! I am currently downloading anime like a beginner … It has such a bad quality T_T any one know how to download anime with a super great quality? (Desperate) Well anyway, I hope you guys liked the chapter ^_^ hope to update soon! Take care lovelies!


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer : I do not own anything.

Chapter 35- Is the problem solved? Killer Kai?

"Claire… That's going overboard…" Gray said.

"Can't I have a day without you Gray? … You're not in control of my life okay. I'll do whatever I want."

"Claire! I can't stay away from you!"

She rolled her eyes. "Here comes the cheesiness! Gray, not everything can fall into the way you wanted okay! And you don't get everything that you want! That's just the way life is!"

After that, Claire walked away from him.

"Claire…"

"PASSENGERS PLEASE MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE EXIT OF THE SHIP! WE ARE NOW IN MINERAL TOWN. NO PUSHING AND WAIT YOUR TURN!" the Captain announced.

The blonde haired boy followed Claire quietly and slowly. He looked at her hair, whenever the wind blew it released the scent of her strawberry scented shampoo. He had the urge to hug Claire right there, but he knew that if he did she would get mad at him even more, so he avoided the thought.

"Hello Claire!" Kai greeted.

"Hello Gray!" Kailee welcomed.

The two blondes merely nodded. "Eh.. Hi."

Kailee pouted and put a finger on her bottom lip. "Ehh, you guys look down! What's the matter?"

The blonde's looked at each other but Claire immediately turned away. "Nothing." They said in unison.

"Hmm, homesick maybe?" Kai asked gleefully.

"Yeah." Claire simply answered. "I just missed my farm."

Gray sighed. 'Well, guess I'm staying at the inn for now…' he thought.

Kai crowded around Claire and decided to stay with her for a while, on the other hand, Kailee hung around Gray.

"So Gray, whadda'ya wanna do today?"

"Nothing."

"Wanna go to the beach?"

"Dunno."

"Wanna go to the inn?"

"Dunno."

"Wanna go to my brother's shop?"

"Dunno."

"Wanna go to the library?"

'Does this girl ever get the hint that I don't want to go anywhere with he?' he thought, but answered—"Dunno."

"Wanna go to the Goddess Pond?"

Gray's eyes widened. The Goddess! He nearly forgot about her! He picked up his luggage and ran to the inn.

"Ann! Take care of my stuff will ya! I just gotta go somewhere!"

"Oh! Gray! You're back?"

He ran to the pond. 'What if… We're too late?' he thought. 'No way! We're back before deadline… When is the deadline again? Crap! What if I'm too late! Is this her idiotic way of separating Claire and me?'

He arrived at the pond and threw a flower in. He immediately heard voices.

"Kappa happy."

"Ohoho! My kappa you're such a charmer! Just wait! Someone offered an offering, I must thank them!"

Gray lifted an eyebrow. 'What the…'

"Thank you for—Oh! Gray! You're back! Ehehe… What day is it?"

"I'm not too late am I!" Gray asked.

"Ermm… too late for what?" she asked clueless.

"You know…. We, Claire and I, were supposed to find you a boyfriend…"

She clasped her hands. "OH! That! Well, you see… I already found myself a boyfriend…"

Gray's chin dropped. "W-who?"

"Kappa!" she sang. "Come here my darling!~"

Gray's eye twitched. "Ka-ka-KAPPA!"

"Yes! He may not be tan, but he is courageous, rich and handsome!"

'You find that green ugly fish handsome?' Gray thought.

"Kappa hear that." The green fish said. "You say Kappa ugly!"

The goddess gasped. "Let's go Kappa! He doesn't deserve our godly presence! Hmph!"

"Wa-wait!" the blonde boy yelled. "I'm sorry… But can you help me?"

"Hmm?" the two water creatures hummed.

"You see… Claire and I are kind of in a big misunderstanding… Can you at least tell me what's going on? I mean… I don't even get it myself! I know Claire wouldn't cheat on me or kiss another guy but, I saw it and heard it with my own eyes! Then she has this recording and-"

"Stop!" he Goddess yelled then sighed. "I shall help you… But I will only show you a part of what happened in the past. I can't show you what will happen in the future because that will be up to you."

Gray nodded. The Goddess chanted magical spells while Kappa stared at her in awe. She waved her hand over the water and Gray looked down.

~~What can be seen in the water~~

"This is how you do it Kailee, follow what your big bro is doing!"

"Yes big brother!"

"See these recordings of Gray? Well if you cut some part here… And connect it to these recordings.. You get this!"

The recording played. "I don't like her Kailee. I used her. But for years I've been trying to search for you."

"Big brother," she smiled evilly. "that's a great idea."

"I always have great ideas." He smiled. "Now, this is how you make Gray think that Claire kissed me…"

~~End of what can be seen~~

"I KNEW IT!" Gray yelled punching the tree next to him. "Claie wouldn't do that to me!"

"Kappaa!" the Goddess whined. "Gray is scaring mee!"

"Be gone you blonde hair boy! You scare my girl!"

Gray clenched his fist and ran to the inn.

"Yay! Kappa you're my hero! Chuu~~" she rejoiced as she pecked his cheek.

"Hehe… Kappa in love.."

Gray ran to the inn, with so much energy he could pull a train from one station to another. The sudden burst of energy coming from the feelings he had. Anger. He was so angry at Kai and Kailee, he should have known that the two were trying to break them up.

'What the hell is up with their minds!' he thought as he sighed. 'How am I supposed to explain this to Claire?'

He burst inside the inn and found Claire talking to Ann.

"Claire!" he yelled.

"Yeah! Oh that's great! What else came up Ann?"

"Erm, Claire, Gray kinda wants to talk to you…"

"Is that so? Okay. So tell me about your journey with Cliff!"

Gray sighed deeply, trying to calm himself down. "Claire. Can I PLEASE talk to you?"

Ann gently tapped Claire's shoulder and pointed to Gray. But Claire shook her head.

"I don't want to talk to him for a while." She stated.

Gray couldn't take it anymore. He had so much energy built inside of him, that when he yelled Claire's name, the water inside the glasses shook and created a little wave. He grabbed Claire's wrist and dragged her up the stairs and in their room, locking the door.

Claire as speechless. She never heard Gray yell like that before, and she had never seen such a scary facial expression. If looks could kill, everyone that looked Gray in the eye would have been dead.

"G-gray?" she asked quietly.

He collapsed on her, his head leaning on her shoulder and with his arms around her. Claire squeaked and tensed up, but soon, lost the tension.

"Claire…" he whispered.

Claire's facial expression softened. "Gray?"

"I didn't kiss Kailee, you have to believe me." He whispered softly in her ear. "Cause… I believe that you didn't kiss Kai, I saw it through the Harvest Goddess. Kai planned all this, you have to believe me Claire! You know that I wouldn't cheat on you or kiss another girl! Claire…"

He felt her grip on him tighten. "I-I… Believe you… You may not have proof or anything but I believe you." She smiled.

Gray hugged her and smiled. "We just gotta expose them somehow…"

"Gray… We don't have to expose them… Let's just ignore them for now okay? They may be trying to break us apart but, we'll stick together right?"

Gray smiled. "Yeah." He stood up and looked at her in the eye, leaned down and kissed her.

They both blushed.

"I kinda… Missed doing that." Gray admitted looking away.

Claire laughed and hugged him. "Me too."

The door suddenly burst open. It revealed Kai… With a knife?

*To be continued Chapter 36*

AN: Dang! This story is getting messed up! Do not fear! I have the story all planned in my head! Well, how have you all been? Even though it's the school holidays I've been busy =_= Okay, so maybe not _too_ busy… It's just that I've been waking up late for the past week I woke up at 2 o' clock once and I wondered why 5-6 hours later everyone was saying goodnight. Then I realised it was already 9 pm. It's currently 12:18 in the morning right now, I don't feel sleepy at all , I sense that my body clock is messed up too. Sigh, what if school comes? Have to sleep early! Ughh… One more week and school's back, and we have tests! So I have to study, cause you know, typically Asian (NOT TO BE RACIST) Well, have a good week you guys! Hope everything is safe and well for you! Stay safe! :D


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Chapter 36 – Traumatised

"K-kai?" the two of them yelled with wide eyes.

Pain was shown clearly on his face. "Why?" he asked gripping the knife tighter. "Why?... Do you still like each other?"

Claire gulped. "Ka-kai, I think you should put the knife down, tha-that's too extreme!"

He gripped even tighter. "No it's not. Claire, I _wanted_ you! Since we were in grade school! It all worked out Claire remember?... I guess you don't… Only Gray remained in your memories huh?... Why? Claire, why? I want to be more than friends Claire! How come you don't see that!"

Kai stepped closer to them, while they stepped a few steps backwards.

"Kai," Gray started.

"Shut up Gray!" he turned to him. "It's all _YOUR_ fault! If you didn't come, Claire would have been mine!... The only way to solve this problem is to either cut Claire in half."

Claire's eyes widened. "Kai! That's not a proper way to solve things!"

"I know," he answered. "so I'm killing Gray."

Now it was Gray's turn to widen his eyes. Kai raised the knife, and Claire watched.

A faint whisper could be heard from Gray's lips. "I love you Claire."

Tears ran down Claire's cheeks from her eyes. "NOO!" she jumped in front of Gray, but something knocked her… It was Gray, he pushed her aside so he wouldn't get hurt. Claire watched the whole scene. But Kai stopped.

"I-I can't do it." He gulped. But his eyes turned to Gray and anger flashed through them.

"KAAII!"

Blood splattered on the floor. Claire shook as she saw the whole scene. Kai gasped.

Gray slid down the wall and landed on the floor.

"Gray!" Claire crawled to him, crying. "Gray! Please don't die!"

He chuckled.

"Why the heck are you laughing at a situation like this Gray!" she cried and put her head on his chest.

"I'm not going to die easily."

Claire looked up at him. "Wha-what?"

"He only sta-stabbed me in the arm…" he said smiling.

"Bu-but! He still stabbed you!"

"Hah, don't worry.." he said weakly. "I'll live…"

Claire cried even harder. "Gray! Why?"

A clang was heard behind her. The knife dropped.

Claire turned around, punched Kai and rammed him against the wall. "Why Kai! Why? You knew that I loved him!" She fell on the floor sobbing.

Kai stood there frozen. "I-I'm sorry…"

Claire looked up in anger. "SORRY CAN'T CHANGE THINGS! It can't bring back what you've already done!"

The door burst open, Kailee and Ann stood there wide eyed.

"Oh my go—Kailee, call an ambulance!" Ann yelled.

Kailee nodded and ran. While Ann rushed to Gray.

"Gray, you awake?"

"Yeah, I'm just resting…" he whispered.

Tears ran down from Ann's eyes. "Who… Who would do this?"

"I-I'm sorry…" A faint whisper could be heard from Kai.

Ann turned around and slapped him. "You should be ashamed! Get out of this town!"

"What's the emergency?" the doctor yelled bursting in the room. "Gray!"

He signalled men to come in and carry Gray out of the room. Claire, -with blotchy red eyes and tears still running down from her cheeks, followed the men.

"Wi-will he be alright?" she asked one of the men.

The men looked at him and the amount of blood he lost. "Well, there's a chance he might die, but that is a low chance…"

She sighed in relief.

"But, with this much blood loss, he might not be able to move his right arm anymore. It might be paralysed forever… I'm sorry…"

Claire stared at Gray's arm. "Paralysed?"

"Yes, and the right side of his body will need 'special treatment'…"

Moments of happiness flashed back and she saw it all. She remembered when Gray had hugged her, cooked for her, pushed her, worked for her and help repair houses for the townsfolk. How would he be able to do all those things without his right arm? There was one thing that struck Claire.

'How would he mine?' she thought.

Gray worked so hard for his grandfather. He never gave up. How would he be able to smash a rock, let alone lift a hammer. He'll need help, but that's exactly what Gray wouldn't want. Claire knew what Gray would say when she offered her help.

"Geez Claire! I can handle this by myself, don't worry!"

'That exact sentence' Claire thought. 'That's exactly what Gray would say.'

She walked in the hospital and watched Gray from the door. She didn't know what to think about. Her face was left emotionless, without an expression. She was hurting inside but her face wouldn't express the emotions inside of her.

"Excuse me ma'am but can you please wait outside?"

In a monotone voice, she simply answered. "Sure."

She sat down one of the seats, she watched as more men ran into the room.

"You alright Claire?" a female voice asked.

She turned around and saw a petite short brown haired girl. "Oh. Hello, Elli. I am quite alright. Thank you."

"Cl-claire? Are you alright?" she asked with nervousness in her voice.

"Yes."

"You-your face Claire…"

"Hmm?"

"I-it's expressionless!"

"Hmm?"

"D-doctor!"

"Yes Elli?" the doctor exclaimed rushing outside.

"Cl-claire… I think she's traumatised…"

He looked at Claire and took her face carefully. As he examined Claire's face, she kept her face emotionless.

"You're correct Elli, she's traumatised… Claire, can you please smile for me?"

Claire tried smiling, but her face wouldn't move.

"Elli," the doctor started. "Claire's has Bell's Palsy."

The nurse's eye widened. "Claire!" She hugged her tight. "You'll be alright!"

"What about Gray? I want him to be alright."

"He'll be alright too, don't worry… Do you want me to get anything for you?" she asked.

"The CD…" she whispered. "In my house, there's a CD called Blurry, get me also a piece of paper please and a pen…"

"Got it!" Elli smiled.

She rushed outside the hospital while the doctor led Claire in a hospital room and lay her down on a bed next to Gray.

"We'll be examining you alright?"

"Why?"

"Because, you have a sickness."

*Continued chapter 37*

AN: Sorry I haven't been updating lately! I hope this chapter makes up for my absence! It bothers me on how short I write my chapters I get jealous when I see other authors writing a chapter with 1234567890234567 words and I only have about 1000 each chapter TT_TT I'll improve for you guys! … I hope Well, anyway, stay safe, happy and healthy! :D


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Chapter 37 – Letters in CD cases, again

Elli came back with a pen, paper and the CD case, while the doctor left the room. She rushed into the room and handed the items to her.

"Thank you Elli."

"We-welcome, do you want me to do anything else?"

"Well, I would like some privacy. Haha.." she tried to giggle.

Elli, with a sympathised face nodded and left the room. Meanwhile, Claire got into her writing.

_Hey Gray,_

_Reminds you of old times doesn't it? It seems like just yesterday I wrote to you and put it in this CD case. :D I hope you're well! When you wake up, the first thing I want you to do is play this CD and go to track 6 and 7. You probably know what those songs are, but just listen to them anyway and imagine me singing it! Cause I'm a bad singer and can't sing that good. Ahah! Well—_

The door burst wide open. It was Kailee. Claire looked at her without any emotion on her face, while Kailee looked at Claire with rage and sadness. The brown haired girl walked up to Claire and slapped her.

"How dare you?" she yelled at her.

Claire's facial expression didn't change, although she tried to appear angry. "What?"

"You- You, did all this! You put my brother in jail and you harmed Gray!"

The sentence 'you harmed Gray' triggered a facial nerve in Claire's face. "M-me? I didn't do anything! YOUR brother stabbed him!"

Kailee pushed Claire off the bed, and she landed on the right side of her head. Her head throbbed but she continued to stand up and face Kailee.

"I-I didn't d-do anything!" she yelled.

"Yes you did! Since you were little… You pulled Gray away from me by pushing me away, but when I pushed Kai towards you, you hurt him by pushing HIM away." She pushed Claire into the wall, where she hit the back of her head hard. "How do you feel being pushed Claire? It's no fun is it?"

Claire was getting dizzy, and her head was aching. She felt like her brain was bleeding inside her head. "Ka-Kailee… Please stop!.." she out her hands in front of her for defence.

Kailee scoffed and pushed her into the wall harder. "Doesn't feel good does it Claire?"

"Kailee! Stop!" she looked at her with tears in her eyes and pain throughout her whole face. "I feel…"

She pushed Claire once more, and Claire stumbled. "What do you feel Claire? Hurt? Pain? Anger towards me?"

"N-noo I feel—"

There came another push from Kailee, but the push she did this time was harder and it had more force. The force from the push made Claire hit her head on the sharp corner of the table. The impact made Claire's head burst open in the middle of the back of her head. Blood gushed out and scattered on the floor. Kailee started shaking.

"I-I went too far…" she whispered to herself. She looked at the blonde haired girl on the floor with red blood pooling around her. She gasped and rushed out of the room, calling a doctor.

Everything seemed to be in slow motion. The doctors slowly rushing in and carrying her back on the bed and gathering her blood. They flipped her carefully and examined the back of her head. It was a huge crack, but what was bad was the skull was also cracked. Kailee gasped at the sight she saw. She fell to her knees and coughed.

"Kailee? You alright there?" the doctor asked.

"I pushed her." She whispered. "I pushed Claire… It's my fault! It's all my fault! I pushed Claire!"

"Kailee, calm down! She'll be alright!"

"Her brain… I saw it… She can't be alright if I saw it! She can't!"

"Kailee! We would need you to go outside and calm down. "Elli, take her please?"

She quickly rushed in and grabbed Kailee by the hand and led her outside.

Time went by, Gray was still in surgery and so was Claire. While the siblings had their own matter to handle, Kai was with the police and Kailee was with Elli. Minutes and finally hours passed. Kailee had calmed down and Kai had to serve time in prison for five months. There was still no sign of life from Claire. But with Gray, it was different, he was moving his limbs, he had pain in the right side of his body, excruciating pain, but it would heal. His arm was also not paralysed, and he thanked the doctors for that.

When Gray woke up, he saw a note at the bedside of his table, along with a CD. He opened the letter and read it.

_Hey Gray,_

_Reminds you of old times doesn't it? It seems like just yesterday I wrote to you and put it in this CD case. :D I hope you're well! When you wake up, the first thing I want you to do is play this CD and go to track 6 and 7. You probably know what those songs are, but just listen to them anyway and imagine me singing it! Cause I'm a bad singer and can't sing that good. Ahah! Well—_

'Well what?' he thought 'hah, you are a bad singer though...' He put the letter down and listened to the CD that brought him back memories of Claire's weird way of confessing to him. He laughed as he looked inside, the note was still there…

_Hey Gray,_

_Well, here's the cd that you wanted :] if you want I can download it and I can put it in your iPod then you can listen to it whenever you work! Isn't that great? … I don't know any way to tell you this, so I kind of just did it here… Uh.. It's really hard to say and write… And, my hand is shaking right now.. And I like you okay! I like how you work so hard and how you're always so nice to me and I adore how you're so nice to me and I like how you love the same music as me and I like how you always visit me and I adore how you always work hard and never give up and …_

'Why'd you stop there?' he asked the note and laughed.

He got the CD and played it in the nearest CD player. Track six, was never give up fighting. By the drummer of Blurry.

_You mustn't stop fighting!_

_Fight for your life, fight for everything you love!_

_Never stop fighting!_

_Cause she's there to stay…_

Gray smiled as he continued to listen to the rest of the song. And as it ended, he changed the track to number seven. The song was called I'll still love you, by the leader of the band.

_I'll still love you through the things we go through._

_I'll never let go of you._

_Though we have fights,_

_You should know that I'll still love you_

_No matter what_

Gray smiled softly as he listened to the song and pretended to see Claire singing it to him. He laughed at the thought. As soon as the song ended, he got up and looked for Claire. He rang the buzzer to get some help from the doctor or the nurse. Elli came in and looked at him nervously.

"Hey Elli, can you bring me to Claire?"

She fidgeted with the laces from her dress. "Gray, she's in the other room and… I don't think you'd want to see her…"

Gray tried his best to stand up. "Why?"

"I'm afraid that Claire is in a coma."

*Continued chapter 38*

AN: Yes! I had a chance to update! Okay, so I'm planning to create a new story, after I finish LICDC (Letters in CD Cases), so I want to give you guys an insight on it and tell me what you think. Is it good, should I continue it, should I change the story line, anything at all! Oh! Before I forget, the setting of this story is still in mineral town and the characters are still Gray and Claire. I don't really know who I should use so yeah, I just continued to use them. So here goes…

-It Started With A Text Message-

Claire received a message on her phone.

'_Dudee I wish you were here! I can't believe that out of all the days you could have gotten sick, you pick THIS day? You know that it's the Full Moon Festival!'_

Claire sighed. '_I know!_' she texted. _'But I'm REALLY SUPER SICK! Just cause you're not sick. You don't have to rub it in my face!'_ Sent.

Claire and Gray were like siblings, Claire was younger than Gray by five years, but no one could stop their friendship. Besides, friendship doesn't have an age!

Her phone beeped and vibrated again. She looked at her phone and read the message. _'I kinda wish you were here… Everyone's all paired up and all romantic…'_

Claire replied: _'Why'd you come in the first place? We could've gone to my house and listened to music and played games all night!'_ Sent.

Received from Gray: '_Well, I thought you'd be here! But you ended up being sick -_- come come!'_

Sent to Gray:_ 'Are you serious? I'm a sick person and you're asking me to come there! Why don't YOU come here!'_

Received from Gray: '_It's nicer here! With the stars in the sky and the full moon and stuff… Everyone's acting so lovey dovey now -_- Can I admit something?'_

Sent to Gray: _'Geez I can't come there, I'd probably collapse! Uhh, yeah sure. Why not?'_

Received from Gray: _'I think I've fallen in love with you.'_

Claire stared at the screen with wide eyes. 'Fallen in love… WITH ME!' she thought.

And yeah… Do you guys think it's good or no? I think the Received from and the Sent to is kinda confusing *_* So I hope to get a new story after I finish LICDC. Well, school's just around the corner… Again. I'm not ready yet! I don't wanna go to school T_T You guys stay safe and healthy okay? :D


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon.

Chapter 38 – A breakup

"Claire's in a coma?" Gray asked, with a lump in his throat.

Elli nodded sadly. "She was injured very badly…"

Gray pushed Elli out of the way and ran in the other room. Around the bed, doctors were crowding around and were operating on her. Gray examined the thin, helpless body on the bed. His eyes moved towards her blonde headed head. Blood was gushing out continuously. Her head was cracked open, and from the x-ray that he could see, her skull was cracked. Weak, he fell on the floor. He felt nauseous. Who would do this to Claire? Who knew that someone could be so inhumane?

"I-I'm sorry Gray." A small voice said behind him.

He turned around slightly and saw ballet flats and a long floral patterned dress. Something Kailee would wear. He turned around and saw the girl he didn't want to see.

"I'm sorry Gray…" she whispered once again.

He picked himself up and faced her. "Sorry can't fix anything now. Can it?" He pushed her gently aside and made his way out of the hospital.

"G-Gray! You-your hurt!" she called out to him.

"Claire's more hurt more."

He unplugged all the wiring and tubes connected on him and walked outside. The blonde headed girl was the only one on his mind. She was all he could think about. Why? Why did she have to be injured? Why did it have to happen to the both of them? They were enjoying their life and something like this comes up? Why?

He continued to walk through the dark, lonely street of Mineral town. Minuted that seemed like hours passed by. Gray's eyes were lifeless. His face was blank. Now, he didn't know what to think about, Claire, Kailee, Kai… Their relationship. It seemed like because of Gray, Claire was getting endangered. He didn't want her to get hurt anymore, physically.

'I have to end this…' he thought. 'This is gonna hurt us both, but, we're gonna move on right?... Hopefully.'

-Next Day- (Claire's POV)

Everything was dark. I couldn't see anything. But there was a light in the distance. Gray. He was standing in the light. Was he inviting me? I walked towards him, but, every time I walked towards him he would walk further and further into the light. I started running after him. But it was no use.

"Claire…" a faint whisper came from him. "I'm sorry… We have to end this…"

'End this?' I thought. 'We can't end this!'

Further and faster I ran towards him. But every time I would try to reach out to him he would step even further away.

"GRAY!" I yelled. Tears started streaming down her face. "Don't go! Please! I-I thought you liked me!"

He stopped walking. "I do… I even love you…" hurt was shown in his face. "but, every time you're with me… You're always hurt."

"Gray! It's not you—"

The world I was in twisted and turned. I was sent spiralling down an endless hole.

"AAAAAHHH!" I yelled until my throat hurt. Where was I going? I felt like I was falling into a never ending hole. But my feelings were wrong. Soon, my back hit hard concrete. I opened my eyes and saw Gray.

He had casts around his side and he was walking along in the street.

'I have to end it with her…' a voice was drifting from Gray.

'I can hear his thoughts?' I asked myself. I walked towards him.

"Gray!" I yelled at his face. But he walked right past me. "Can you see me?"

I continued to scream at his face and block his way, but he couldn't see me. I walked under a lamppost, and the light shined on me.

"Cl-Claire?" a voice behind me asked.

I turned around and saw Gray with wide eyes. "You-you can see me?"

"A-are you dead?" he asked, Hurt and pain flashed on his face as he ran towards me. "Claire. You can't die! You just can't! It's all my fault Claire. I'm sorry! I knew that I should've broken up wi—"

"Gray! I don't think I'm dead! I think.. it's just the side effects of being in a coma?"

"You're a spirit Claire!" he tried touching my hair, but his hand just went through me.

"Gray, if I was a spirit I would see the light.. Or hell, or something!"

He sighed. "Well, before you go, I have to tell you something…"

Claire gulped. "I think I know what you're gonna say… You're gonnaa break up with me… Right?"

Gray slowly nodded. "I'm sorry…"

Suddenly, tears started bursting out from my eyes. "Why?"

Gray looked at me sadly. "Whenever you're with me, you're always hurt…"

"But… It would hurt me more when you're gone…"

"We can move on right?"

Claire shook her head. "No! I refuse to! Gray! You can't, I promise that I'll never get hurt anymore!"

Gray looked away. "Sorry Claire, but, this is the way to go…"

He walked away and left me alone, crying, in the Mineral town street.

'Why?' I thought. 'Why did things have to go this way?'

-Same night- (Gray's POV)

I left her. Crying. That thought still lingered in my mind. Breakups. Friends again? No, it'd be different if would still act like that. We're going to become how we used to be before we were friends… Strangers again.

I kicked a stone and continued walking. I don't want to be away from her. I want to… Protect her. I stopped in the middle of the road.

'That's what I'm here for. To protects her.'

I ran back to Claire. Hopefully, she'll still be there. I saw the lamppost… But there was no Claire. I looked around frantically for her.

'What if she doesn't wake up because of me?' I thought.

I ran to the hospital. I needed to see if she was alive or not, if her heart was beating. What if that was the last time I saw her?

What if I would never see her again?

-Continuation in chapter 39-

AN: Sorry I've been away for about… 2 weeks? Schools here again :/ and my sis was hospitalised so I kinda had to do the chores and take care of my brother =_= but you know it was good practice on becoming a mum, cause… I don't know how to do any chores :P I left the cooking up to my lil' bro. he can cook better than me, the last time I cooked the house was filled with smoke and I was grounded. The washing… Let's just say that there was water over flowing and I wasted a lot of water. And when I finally got it right, and hung all the clothes, it rains =_= so I had to wash the clothes all over again. Seriously?

Well, I planned a new story while doing the chores at home, you know the 'It all started with a text message' story? I'm gonna change it a little bit. It's gonna be a sad story so sorry for those who wanted a cute and happy one I wanted to try something new, so wish me luck :D Anyways, I hope you guys stay safe and healthy!

-Preview of what I should change the oncoming story to-

Preview of whole story (plot) I don't really know what you call it, blurb?

We started as strangers, meeting in a park.

As usual I was eating my gummy bears, reading a book. Red ones were my favourite. A blonde haired boy sat next to me, huffing and puffing, finally, he sighed. I looked at him intrigued. He was wearing basketball clothing. He wiped his sweat with his own arms.

"Damn it. Where's my towel?" he muttered. He got up and looked around for his lost towel.

I covered my face with the book I was holding and giggled a little. Hopefully, he didn't notice that I was laughing at his cute face. I put the book down and saw him looking at me.

"D-do you have my towel?" he asked me.

A smile spread across my face and I laughed. "No, but I'll help you find it."

We looked for his towel all over the park. And finally we found it.

-Skip parts skip skip-

We met again. At a café this time. He sat down and talked to me. I quietly listened. He made me laugh and I made him laugh. Now that I realise it, times with him are the most fun times I have.

-Skip some parts-

He asked me out. I said yes immediately. My heart, it's beating extremely fast. What is this feeling? It's the first time I ever felt it. I'm… In a relationship… with him. He's my boyfriend… And I'm his girlfriend. I smiled at myself in the mirror.

-Skip parts-

Texting and seeing each other became normal to us now. The texts I receive every morning are the sweetest. It makes my day.

-Skip (sorry)-

He stopped texting me one day. The calls at midnight stopped too. Why? This time I'm the one who starts the text chain. He says he's busy… Busy, even on Saturdays?

I GOT IT! I'll make it a oneshot, a really long one shot! :D Okay, so look forward to it and yeah! Thanks for the reviews, it really makes my day! Reading your opinions and comments makes me smile So thank you!


	39. An Apology Letter (Not quite)

**Hi. I'm back. I'm sorry!**

Okay. Firstly, I would like to apologise for my long long long long long long long long loooooong absence. Normally, I would say that I was busy and all but, maybe I should tell you guys the truth. Ha. This is serious talk.

Well, actually, this story, LCDC is based on real life. Is it shocking?

Yes I actually wrote a letter and put it in a CD case for the guy I like to read.

Yes, all the happy events did happen to us.

Yes, we were in a relationship.  
>And yes, I was actually sent to hospital.<p>

Okay, what happened to Claire did NOT exactly happen to me. But I was put in a coma for about a year. And yeah, I kinda needed time to adjust and stuff. . .

I'm kidding guys. That didn't actually happen.

What happened was I got too carried away writing, writing. You know? Like actual writing on real paper with my friends. We used to write our own stories and we would read each others and yea. So I kinda got carried away. So then Christmas came and then 2012. So it was a new year new grade and of course, I needed to study more. So I focused more on my studies, being the Asian that I was. (I didn't actually study, I just messed around at school a lot) So I kinda forgot for a while (I am still very very very sorry guys) And I still got emails that this story was getting reviews, so I constantly got reminded at times that I should update, but 2012 was quite busy since it was preparation for senior school so I had to focus. And then 2013 came. Exams, ageing, more exams, dying, getting older, back hurts, grey hair. And suddenly my friend and I talk about our childhood, how we used to write stories, and so. . . She reminded me that I actually didn't finish my fanfiction, that I'm a douche bad bastard for leavings you guys hanging. And so sudden realization that I shouldn't have, or I should have at least left a note or something that I'm on hiatus or something. So here I am. It is currently 10:29 pm, on a Wednesday night and I should be preparing my school things for tomorrow. But I felt that I should actually finally post about what happened to me and tell you guys that I really really really really feel bad for leaving you guys. I'm never doing it again. I hope.

Well, so how are you guys now? I'm guessing you're al 3 years older than you were before? I don't blame you guys if you've stopped following, but if you still are. . . MY GOLLY TRUE FAN RIGHT HERE, IF I BECOME A FUTURE AUTHOR YOU WILL GET MY FIRST BOOK!

Well, I'm actually surprised if you guys read all the way up to here. Because if I were you I would've just scanned through and skipped parts and yea. Well, I will try to update every week, for example, every Friday or Saturday. Or whenever free time I have. It's pretty hard though, since its just the second week back at school and I already have multiple assignment due (not really just around 7 . . . that's still a lot). But I will. I will endeavor to post more for you guys. To make uo for the years ( I was gonna say weeks – hah what a joke) that I've been gone. Again. I am very, deeply, truly sorry for not updating for the past 3 nearly 4 years. Sigh. I feel like a douche.

Sorry


	40. Chapter 39

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Authors note: I'm sorry if the story just suddenly goes: Its been two and a half years, it's cause, i myself have been gone for that long. Im still sorry about that.

Gray's POV

Its been two and a half years now. Two and a half year, and I'm still waiting for her. For Claire to wake up from her coma. A lot of events had happened and she had missed so much. But what I had missed is her. She's missed two birthdays, two anniversaries, two Christmas' and two New years. But i waited for her. I know that she'll be worth the wait. I mean, how can i just give her up? She was the girl that I liked since i was a child. And I finally found her. I'm not letting some coma get in the way. Plus, I somehow know. I somehow know that she's the one.

I know that one day she'll wake up.

I sat by her bed and held her hand.

"In a few weeks it'll be your birthday again Claire." I said, stroking her hand. "Why don't you surprise everyone and wake up?"

I looked at her somewhat peaceful face. There was no reply. But at least there was breathing. I sighed.

"You know, I have good news. Did you know that Kai and Kailee will never bother us again?" I smiled weakly. "It's pretty stupid huh? That a parent would name their son Kai and just add 'lee' to make it a girl's name."

My sight blurred. Tears. "You'd laugh with me Claire, you'd laugh."

I gripped her hand tighter.

"You had missed so much over the past years. I still brought you presents you know. Like, for your twenty second birthday I mined silver and made it into an anklet. And for your twenty third I mined gold and made you a necklace. You're wearing it now see. It looks great on you! It matches your blonde hair!" I sighed to myself.

I felt so helpless, I missed her too much. Everyday was just the same routine for me. Get up, eat, work, visit Claire. For two years that's what i've been doing. I just want her to come back already. What have i done to suffer this much?

I looked at her again and smiled.

"As long as your breathing Claire, you give me hope." I held her hand tighter and tried to hold the tears. "As long as your heart beat is stable. I know you'll still wake up. And when you do the first person you'll see is me. And then, i get to see your beautiful blue eyes again. The bright blue eyes that glimmered like the ocean. Remember? Our trip to the city? The ocean was so beautiful you know. Just like you."

I leaned down and kissed her. Her lips was just as soft as it had been before. I stroked her cheek. It was cold. I sighed.

I hated seeing her like this. I hated seeing her not eating. I know that nutrients are flowing in her body through a tube, but I'm not used to it. And i never will be. I'm used to seeing Claire, alive.

There was a knock on the door. It was Mary.

"Hey Gray, how's she doing?"

I sighed. At least Mary wasn't like one of those crazy siblings and she knew how to let go. "Still the same."

She sighed. "I can't believe it's been two and a half years already. She's already missed two birthdays. And in a few weeks it'll be -"

She probably noticed my red stained eyes.

"I-I'm sorry Gray, I got carried away."

I shook my head slowly. "Nah. It's fine, I mean, this is how it is you know? This is reality. It would just be stupid if i pretended she was alive and talked to her and gave her gifts and-"

Mary put her hand on my shoulder. "You're crying again Gray. You said you wouldn't cry because Claire liked seeing your smile."

I wiped my tears from my eyes and scoffed. "Right. Yet look at her. I don't like seeing her like this but she still doesn't wanna wake up."

Mary laughed. "I guess... I don't know. Maybe, this will make you like her more?"

I laughed at her idea. "Mary, I've liked this girl since I was young. I forgot about her, and met her again and I still ended up liking her. And now, she's basically dead and not living, no contact whatsoever and here I am. This blonde haired boy, waiting for her. After two whole freaking years. I'm still waiting. I think I'm over the like stage, I think this is one thousand percent love."

She smiled at me. "Gray, I'm happy for you. I know this will end well for the both of you. I know that when she wakes up, the first thing you'll do is propose to her or something."

"The first thing I'll do is punch her in the face for leaving me alone, this bastard." I murmured.

She punched me. On my bad arm. "If you ever do that to her I'll lunch you so hard on your bad arm that you'll never be able to mine again!"

I sighed. "Mary, you did punch me on my bad arm."

She gasped. "S-sorry! I didn't mean to! I thought this was your left and-"

I laughed. "It's fine."

"Hey, have you told her about your arm yet? It's going to be three years soon right?"

"Oh right," I looked at Claire. "Hey Claire, guess what? My arm will be better soon! Yeah, it has been paralised but, the doctor said in about four or even three years I'll be able to mine like I did before! You know, when you wake up, the first thing you should do is thank me! Even when my arm was paralised, I still managed to mine the ores for you and-"

"Gray, I'll be going now." Mary said quietly, tapping me on the shoulder. "Call me if Claire wakes up."

"Sure. See you around."

"Bye."

I watched her leave. "Oh wait Mary!"

"Hm?" She turned around.

I smiled at her and tipped my hat. "You know, thank you. For not being like those crazy siblings, thanks for always being here for Claire."

She smiled at me, her smile made her eyes close. "No problem Gray."

"Anyways, can you bring me the next volume of Claire's favourite book? She wants me to read it to her."

She laughed. "Sure."

I smiled. Thank Goddess for people like Mary, and all the other townsfolk who weren't crazy. I looked at my arm. Hopefully it will be better before Claire wakes up. So that she wouldn't need to worry about it. I looked at the time. It was nine forty five. In fifteen minutes Ellie will be knocking on the door asking me if I was going to sleep in the hospital. It's been two years and she should know by now that my answer is yes. Yes I'll be sleeping right here with Claire. I want to be the first to see her open her eyes. And i should be the first person she sees. I looked around the room. Just like Claire, nothing much has changed. Except for the growing amount of presents she hasn't opened. I looked at her face. Still the same old Claire.

"Gray are you-"

"Yes I am Ellie, I'll be sleeping here tonight."

"Oh okay. Doctor! Gray is sleeping here tonight!."

I heard an okay from the other room. As soon as Ellie left, the door opened and the Doctor walked in.

"How is she?"

"Dead."

He frowned at me. "Don't joke around like that."

"She would have laughed."

"Are you delusional? I'm not Claire."

I sighed at him and rolled my eyes. "You never really understood me."

He grabbed a chair and faced me.

"Gray I need to ask you something."

I looked at him carefully, he sounded so serious. "Yes."

"How do you... I dont know how to ask this but... How do guys... Using the..."

He was starting to annoy me. "Just say it already!"

"I like you! I mean I-I!"

Authors note: sorry if i have a lot of typos or some words are missing apostrophes or something, its because everyone hogged the laptops and computers that i have nothing left to type the story so im just using the ipad. It sucks having to type on touch screen. It wasnt as cool as i imagined it to be. Anyways. Ill be updating more! See you guys! Hope you like the chapter!


	41. Chapter 41

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

I think my my humour is so dry and stale. :( it makes me sad that i'm not a funny person. Oh, and Rachel, - my friend whos reading this. Youre just as funny as me, no. Worse. So shut up. (Imagine that this is a shout out for you and be happy about it.)

Chapter .. 40?

Gray's POV

I looked at him wide eyed. Did I just hear what he just said properly? Like me? What do you mean 'like' me? Is he what I think he is? He looked at me flushed, waving his hands in front of me.

"I-I don't mean it that way! I-"

"I'm sorry Doc, but I kinda love Claire you know and I just I don't look at you the same, I-"

"No, I mean, I don't like you! I just want to practice on proposing to Ellie."

I sighed deeply in relief. "Thank Goddess. But why did you say that you like me though? Do you -"

"I-i just messed up my words okay! That's what I actually want to say to Ellie but we're already together and it makes no sense if I said i liked her and it's just that sometimes we can be quite dense and I-"

I sighed and looked at his flushed angry looking face. "Look. All you gotta do is buy the blue feather and give it to her."

"I know that Gray. But how do I propose to her without looking.. You know, I want to look cool."

I laughed at his statement. "You know, Doc. If Ellie loves you, it doesn't matter if you look cool or not. If she loves you, she'll accept you just the way you are and-"

"So you're saying that if she doesn't love me she won't say yes?!"

I paused. "Yes?"

"B-but what if Ellie doesn't love me?! What if for this whole time, she actually thinks I'm so uncool that she's just waiting for the right opportunity to break up with me and then-"

"Look. Here, I'll help you propose to her alright?" I said annoyed. "Just get your act together and stop being a wimp."

He stood up. "Let's do this! Let's go!"

"Now?" I looked at Claire. "But what if she wakes up? I want to be here.."

He sighed. "Right. Well.. I'll just buy the blue feather now and you can talk me through to what I have to do?"

"Yeah, whatever as long as I can stay here."

He stood made his way out of the room. "You know Gray, Claire's changed you. You weren't like this before you know, I remember the time when I wanted to ask Ellie out and you didn't want to help me-"

My face flushed. "Yeah, yeah I remember! Just go already!"

He laughed and exited the room while i sighed and laid my head down on Claire's bed. I looked at her her hand and held it. She has changed me. I know that everyone knows, and I know this myself. I wouldn't wait like this for anyone. Claire made me, a softer guy? I shivered at the thought and looked at her pale face.

I poked her face. "Hey guess what? I'm helping the Doctor propose to Ellie. It's gonna be the first wedding celebration in Mineral Town. I haven't been to a wedding before you know, it'll be my first time wearing a suit and tie and all. Won't you be excited? You'll see how good looking I am in a suit! And I have'nt seen you wear a dress either. You'll look beautiful! You'll wear a blue dress that will match your eyes."

I closed my eyes. I could already imagine her wearing it. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Boy. Wake up." It was Grandpa.

"Hey Grandpa."

He looked sad. He always looked sad. The only time he looked happy was when i was with Claire. And ever since Claire fell asleep, his frown was present on his face again. I guess he saw how miserable I was. He also saw how much I loved her. He even helped me mine for the ores I needed to create the jewellery. I knew he liked Claire. He admitted it to me. He told me that if i would marry anyone it should be Claire. That was the first thing he said to me that made me happy. I was so glad that he approved of her. It was because of Claire that we got along sometimes.

He looked at the heart beat monitor. "She's doing well."

"Yeah. She's still stable."

"I know she is." He grumped. "She's a strong woman... Just like your Grandmother."

Maybe that's why Gramps likes her so much. It's cause she reminds him so much of my Grandmother. Come to think of it, she had similar blonde hair but shorter, and the same blue eyes, but smaller. Grandma was like a shorter version of Claire. Except she was quite shy, but she was strong willed and brave. She wouldnt let anyone get in her way. My Grandpa's smile was constantly seen when he was with her. But everything changed in one summer day.

*flashback*

I was turning nineteen at that time. My parents were giving my grandparents a hard time. They didn't want to live in Mineral Town anymore. They wanted to go back to the city and set up a business of their own. I could hear them arguing about me because I didn't want to come. I hated the city. The polluted air, loud streets, the ever so nasty people, snatchers and everything that came along with it. All my parents ever cared about was success and business. No actually, that was my dad. He was the one that cared so much about that. He would often get into trouble because of it. And he would always drag my mom along. I hated that. That's part of the reason why i wanted to live with in Mineral Town, with my grandparents instead. When they left thats when I started working for my Grandpa. I didn't want to become troublesome and live with them so I worked for my Grandad to pay my rents for living in the inn. Everything went well from there. And then my Grandmother got sick.

It was one of the hottest days in summer and she had suddenly fainted. She was rushed to the hospital and was immediately treated. She was fatigued. There was nothing wrong with that, but further examinations were down and it showed that her heart was slowing down. There was nothing we could do since she was getting old and we couldn't stop it. That was when my Grandpa stopped smiling. He made me work even harder because he always visited her. And when he left he was quite for years. He didn't talk to anyone, not even my parents or me. At first he wouldn't eat for days, but i persuaded him to. I could feel that he was lonely. Who wouldn't be? He gradually got better though. He finally began talking and became stronger. "Everything I do from now on will be for her. She wouldn't want to see me like this." He said. And I admired him for that.

I remember the first time he saw Claire. He thought he'd seem a ghost.

"Did you see her?!"

"Grandpa. It's not her. She's Claire the new girl in town."

He sighed. "She looks so much like your Grandmother. I still remember those blue eyes."

"Are you... Crushing on her?"

He hit me. "Don't be silly boy! I only have eyes for your grandmother. I ebt it'll be you who'll be crushing on her one day."

*end of flashback*

Gramps pulled out a chair and sat beside me.

"I found this." He grumbled.

He handed me a small rectangular velvet coated box. "What is it?"

"It was your grandmothers. I had made it. She loved music boxes. That's how we met. Through this music box. We met at a shop and we both anted this."

I laughed. "You know, you're not so bad Gramps. We're similar somehow."0

He huffed. "I know. I'm glad you didn't turn up like your father."

"I never would."

"When Claire wakes up, give her that music box, and say it was from me."

I put it aside. "Thanks."

"Well I'm off. Do you want me to get you anything?"

"No, I'm fine. I'll come back to work on Friday."

"You don't have to."

He closed the door and left. I looked at the time. It was nearly midnight. I wondered where the Doctor went. I shrugged it off. I took my blanket and wrapped it around me. And leaned on Claire's bed.

"Hey Claire, do you think that if you were awake right now, i would have proposed to you?"

No response, of course.

"You know what. I think I would've. I couldn't have waited any longer. But look at what you're doing." I poked her cheek. "You're postponing our wedding."

The door slammed open and I jumped out of my seat.

"WE'RE MARRIED!" The Doctor and Ellie yelled hugging each other, jumping up and down.

My blood boiled. "Its midnight. And I'm trying to sleep, and this is the news you tell me?!"

They looked shocked. "But we're married.."

I sighed. "Fine. Congratulations! Good job Doc."

He smiled at me. "Thanks Gray. I couldn't have done it without your motivation!"

They exited the room, and I sighed. I have no idea how someone can be so dense and at the same time have a doctor's degree.

I set myself back to a comfortable position and fell asleep.

*the next day.*

I opened my groggy eyes, and made my way to the toilet to wash my face. I'm still amazed at the fact that the Doctor let me sleep in the hospital and basically make it my home. I did my usual morning routine and went back to Claire's room.

"I'll be back okay? I'm just buying apples from Won. I'm running out of snacks."

I left the hospital and made my way to the beach. On the way to the beach I saw that a ship had boarded. That was odd. It isn't summer yet and someone had visited Mineral Town? I wonder who it is.

I entered the beach and saw a three adults with suitcases. Two of them were guys and they had brown hair. While the girl with them had blonde hair. Two of them looked relatively old, as if the boy with them was their son. They looked at me and I got a good look at their face. They looked stressed and annoyed. I had a bad feeling.

"Excuse me!" The younger brown haired boy shouted. "You there! With the cap!"

I approached them. "Yes?"

"Is there a girl by the name of Claire here?"

I was suspicious of them. "Yes."

The older woman looked at both of the guys. "By any chance does she look like this?"

She pulled out a photo of Claire. My eyes widened. "Y-yes. Who are you?"

The older woman gasped and covered her mouth. "C-Claire is here!"

"Who are you?" I asked them.

The older woman grabbed the two men. "We're Claire's parents!" She said pointing to the older man.

"I'm Claire's brother." The younger browned haired boy said.

"Yes. We came to take Claire back to the city." The father said.

My eyes widened.

Authors note: are my chapters getting too long? I dont know. What i know fo sho is my story is getting dull and boring as. Boohoo i am sad :c forgive me.


	42. Chapter 42

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

Chapter 41

My eyes widened. What did they mean take Claire back?

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"Long story." The young boy interrupted.

The mother sighed and murmured. "She was always the rebel of the family, Claire."

They pushed me slightly out of the way. "Now, where is Claire?"

Beads of sweat dropped down from my forehead. How was I supposed to tell them that their daughter was in a coma? How would they react? What will they think?

"Uh, I'm not really sure where she is at this state…"

"What do you mean _at this state_?" the father asked.

"I-I mean time! I'm not sure where she is at this time. I mean, she may be farming or mining or-"

"Claire?! Mining?!" the father exclaimed. "Our own daughter mining? How can she not be taking care of her body! She's a woman and yet she's mining!?"

"And farming?! How can she possibly manage to take care of a farm all by herself when she's too lazy to even help us with the business! Where are the mines?" the mother yelled.

I started to panic. "Uh. That way." I pointed towards Claire's farm.

They looked towards the direction of her farm and then back at me. I felt as if they were examining me from head to toe.

"Whoa. What's with your arm?" the younger boy asked.

I looked at my arm. I knew that he meant the paralysed arm. It was the brackets around it, I knew. Because of the paralysis of some nerves I had to have a small bracket around that area of the arm. It annoyed me a little bit. Was there something wrong with having a small bracket around your arm? Why was he looking at me like that?

"Nothing. I just hurt myself." I answered.

"Let's go Jack!" her mother exclaimed pulling on his arm. She looked at me as if I was a pig, a disgusting pig.

The three dragged their suitcases and bags with them.

"Excuse me! Where are you folk going!?" Zack asked. "The local inn is this way!"

"Where's our daughter?"

"Your daughter?"

I could feel the tension in the situation rising. I didn't know what to do, or where to be. I had just lied to her parents. I knew this wasn't going to go well. If they found out that their daughter was in a critical state, hell she's not even awake, what would they say? What would they do? The thoughts made me nervous, and my palms started to sweat.

_"Stay cool Gray. Keep your cool."_ I thought to myself.

"Yes. Our daughter. Claire."

Zack's eyes widened, then his shoulders hunched and he looked down. "Claire?"

"Yes. Claire!"

"She's, she's.." he looked at me in a way as if saying '_should we tell them?'_.

"Well?" the mother asked impatiently. "Tell us where she is!"

"She's in the hospital." Zack said quietly.

"IN THE HOSPITAL?!" all three of them exclaimed in unison.

The father looked at me as if I'd done something wrong. Her mother on the other hand collapsed on the floor crying.  
>"I knew it! I knew it!" she exclaimed. "I knew that something was wrong! Ever since she ran away! She never does anything right! That stubborn girl!"<p>

_Ran away?_ What was the mother talking about?

"You!" the mother pointed to me. "Take me to our dear Claire!"

"U-uh.. Sure." I tilted my hat down.

I walked to the hospital slowly. What was I going to do? How was I going to explain to them what happened to Claire? What is happening with Claire? So many questions were running through my mind, that I didn't know what I was going to do. How was I going to confront her parents? I felt so nervous. They were Claire's parents. My own girlfriend's parents. I had to look good in front of them. But for some reason, I feel as if they don't like me already.

I looked behind me. Her mother was sobbing and wiping her eyes with a handkerchief, her brother had a bored face and her father looked at me. His eyes were boring into mine. It made me feel guilty as if it was my fault that Claire was in a coma.

I opened the doors to the hospital. Her mother pushed me and screamed at Ellie.

"Where is she?!" she sobbed.

Ellie looked shocked. "W-who are you asking for ma'am?"

"Our daughter Claire!"

"O-oh, sorry. P—please, follow me."

My heart was beating loudly. I had no idea what to expect. Were they going to take Claire away? But how could they? What are they going to do after they find out that Claire's in a coma? The door creaked open. I saw my grandfather inside sitting beside Claire's bed reading the book Mary gave me to read for her.

"Claire!" her mother yelled. She ran to the side of her bed and hugged her. "What happened? Who did this to you!?"

My grandfather looked at the three newcomers and eyed them. He then looked at me confused. I walked across to him and pulled him aside.

"They're Claire's parents, and brother. They came for Claire." I whispered to him. "I don't know what to do Grandpa. I don't know what to expect from them."

He looked at Claire's family gathering around the bed trying to wake her up.

"Just relax. Everything will go well. By the way, here's the ore's you wanted for the necklace."

"Thanks. Sorry for not being able to mine by the way."

"Mine?!" the mother yelled pointing at me. "Is this all YOUR fault?!"

"N-no!" I exclaimed, shaking my hands in front of me."

"What have you done to her?!"

"I knew there was something up with you!" her father exclaimed. "I knew you looked very suspicious from the moment I saw you look at the man earlier. You're a miner aren't you?! You're the one asking my daughter to mine! That's why you looked guilty!" (referring to Zack.)

"Don't blame my grandson when you know nothing of what happened!" my Grandfather defended. "Claire was not mining! She was nowhere near the mines!"

"But look at his face!" her brother exclaimed. "It has guilt written all over it!"

My blood boiled. "It wasn't me okay! You don't even know me! I was the one waiting here for Claire waiting for her to wake up! If it's anything, I'm the one who's been taking care of her! So you shouldn't be blaming me!"

"Exactly! We don't know you so we can't trust you!"

"I've been with Claire for practically four years already! If there's anyone you should trust it should be me!"

"And what about your arm? I bet you got that from mining too! And because of mining Claire got into, into this!"

"You know nothing of what I do! How dare you judge me based on my looks!" I grabbed my arm. "Besides! I didn't even get this from my mining!"

"Where in the world would you get that then?" her brother asked smugly. "I've seen braces like that before and you don't get braces like those in simple accidents."

I was losing my temper. What had I done to make them put all this blame on me? What did my arm have to do with this discussion? They made no sense and I was losing my mind.

"HE GOT THAT FROM PROTECTING YOUR DAIGHTER!" my Grandfather yelled.

"So now you're blaming my daughter for that?!" her mother exclaimed.

The Doctor burst in. "What is this?! Get out of this room this instant! Have you no respect for the patient?!"

"No!" the father yelled. "We'll be taking Claire ho- Claire!? Claire?!"

I looked towards the bed and noticed her fingers moving. My eyes widened. It was as if my body moved on its own. I pushed everyone aside.

"Claire! Claire! Are you awake."

I could see tear stains on her cheeks and fresh tears dripping from her eyes. Her eyebrows furrowed and there I saw it. Her eyelids slowly lifted itself up. And her blue eyes showed themselves again. She slowly blinked and her eyes focused on mine. She looked at me in a sad way. Her arms took a glance at her surroundings. She looked at me, her eyes scanned me but stopped at my arms. Tears ran down my cheeks.

"Claire!" I exclaimed, raising an arm and embracing her. She was back. After two and a half years. She was back. She was finally awake. After all this time. I had so much to tell her! What happened while she was one. Who visited. Who missed her. I embraced her tighter now that she's finally in the living realm with me.

"Gray?" she asked. Her voice still as I had remembered.

"I missed you so much Claire, you have no idea how long you've been gone! I-"  
>"Who are you?"<p>

I felt a punch in the gut. A stab in the back. A pang in the heart. What did she mean who was I? I looked at her. Tears streamed down her face. She looked sad.

Author's note: I felt so dramatic writing the part where it says "I felt a punch in the gut. A stab in the back. A pang in the heart." I felt like I was one of those dramatic narrators in a film or something. Ha ha. So how's everyone doing? C; I've been fine you see updating almost everyday. Exams are coming up soon though and a trip… So. I will be writing, but I won't be updating it so when I'm gone all I have to do is update the chapter and yea. Have a good weekend!


	43. Chapter 43

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

Chapter 42

Claire's POV

"Claire?" he asked voice croaking. I tried to prevent my tears from falling. "What do you mean, who am I? I'm Gray don't you remember?"  
>My eyes travelled down looking at the wet tear stained bed sheets below me. "I mean I know you..But at the same time I don't."<p>

He held my hands tighter and looked down to hide his tears falling. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," I started with my shaking voice. "I remember you but… I don't know what role you play in my life."

He froze and starts shaking. I felt guilty. I never wanted to tell this to him. I wanted to remember, I really wanted to, but I just couldn't.

"G-gray?" my voice croaked. "I-I'm sorry. I-I-"

He slowly stood up. "No, no, it's okay. It was silly waiting for you this whole time anyway. I should've just given up. What was I thinking."

My heart froze. I felt bad. I had no idea that he was waiting for me. How long was I gone? I reached out my hand to him but he slowly stepped back,

"I'm sorry Claire, for hurting you before. It was my fault that you ended up like this, here."

"We knew it!" the mother yelled pointing at him. "I knew it was your entire fault for hurting our daughter!"

He left the room. Just like that, he left. No hat tip, no wave, no bye, just left. My parents hugged me as soon as he left. They were squished me and rubbed my face, trying to console me in a way, I guess.

"Claire, darling, do you remember me? I'm your dear mother!"  
>"Claire. I'm your father, and this is your brother, Jack."<p>

I remember them. Clearly, in fact. I knew that they were my family. I remember why I ran away from home to start a farm. I remember everything from my childhood to when Kailee pushed me. But how come I don't remember Gray? Why is it that in every memory I have his presence is gone?

"Come on Claire, let's go! We'll take you home!"

The Doctor came in. I looked to that direction and saw Gray standing beside the Doctor. Gray had pointed at me and the Doctor nodded.

"I see she's awake." The Doctor said walking towards me. "Thank you for telling me Gray."

He tipped his hat and looked at me. Although his face showed no emotion, though his eyes showed pain. He looked at me with squinted red eyes and eyebrows that made him look miserable.  
>"G-gray." I whispered.<p>

He tipped his hat, looked away and left the room. I felt empty inside. As if something was missing. I felt as if something had just been taken out from my chest. It felt empty.

"Excuse me, are you Claire's relatives?" the Doctor asked.

"Yes," my mother answered. "Blood relatives, to be precise."  
>"I see," the Doctor rubbed his chin. "I apologise, but you cannot stay here because this is not visiting hours."<p>

My mother clenched her fist. "My own daughter has just woken up from a coma and you refuse to let me be with her?!"

"I'm afraid you're causing the patient to become very stressed. She also just woke up, therefore she may still feel aftershocks from the coma she had just been in. It is necessary for myself to do a small check up on her before releasing her. So please leave or else we may call the town police on you for disrupting town folks."

My father sighed. "Whatever. We'll come back tomorrow when the _patient _isn't _stressed_" He mimicked the way the doctor said it. Now that I think about it, my family is actually very rude. My mother sighed and touched my cheek softly, she looked at me pitifully as if I had a some kind of disease. My father patted my head and ruffled my hair.

"Stay strong, Claire. I know you're strong kiddo." He whispered in my ear.

My brother twisted his hat around his head and waved. "See ya sis."

The Doctor approached me, I didn't notice it at first but Saibara was actually in the room the whole time. Sitting down on one of the chairs, observing and watching everything that had happened. He looked at me, I could feel his eyes boring into mine. My face reddened and my eyes shifted from left to right. Why was he looking at me? I started to feel hot and I could feel my face and ears reddening.

"How are you Claire?" the Doctor asked. "How are you feeling?"

My eyes travelled to the Doctor's face. He's changed. He looked much older. A few wrinkles but he still looked like the doctor. How long had I been gone?

"I'm feeling.. Okay."

"Are you hurting anywhere?"

"No." Saibara was still looking at me.  
>"I see, well, we'll do a few tests on you and if you're back to normal then, you'll be right to go."<p>

I nodded. "Thank you Doc."

"Alright, firstly, before the tests, a few questions."

I nodded, Saibara was still looking at me.  
>"What is your name?"<p>

"Claire."

"How old are you."

"Depends on how long I've been gone, Doc."

"You've been gone for nearly two years."  
>"I see…"<br>"Do you know who the people were in here? Can you name them?"

"My parents, my brother Jack and Gray? The boy with the blonde hair and hat."

"Yes. Do you know their relationship with you?"  
>"My parents are, well, my parents. My brother is my brother and Gray is my…" I swallowed hard. "I-I don't know."<p>

The Doctor asked me a few more questions and I answered them. The whole time Saibara was still looking at me. His black grey eyes staring into mine. I couldn't even tell what he was thinking. His facial expression was blank. He didn't look mad, didn't look worried. Nothing. A blank expressionless face.

"Something is very odd Claire."  
>"Uh, what is it?"<p>

"It seems very odd that you had only forgotten Gray and no one else."

I swallowed hard and looked at Saibara. Oh no. Is he mad that I forgot only his grandson?

"I-I don't know why Doc." I scratched my head. "I really don't."

"Well," the doctor said gathering the papers that he brought in. "I'll be back in a few minutes and we'll get the machines ready to scan your head. It's quite scarred. But apart from that, you show no sign of pain or anything so you look fine."

I nodded and watched him leave the room. He closed the door gently and I looked at Saibara. He was still staring at me. I shifted uncomfortably in my bed. I gathered the blanket on me and pulled it on top of me. I saw him get up and drag the chair beside my bed. He wasn't saying anything. He was just touching the items beside my bed, what seemed to be presents. He then began to speak.

"You've missed two birthdays so far, Claire."

I jumped at the sound of his voice. "Y-yes?"

"These are all the presents my grandson and the other townsfolk gave you." He chuckled to himself. "Look at this, he put all of the other townsfolk's presents on the floor and only his is on the table."  
>I looked at the presents. Gray's presents really was on the table, there were letters that said: To Claire, From Gray. For some reason, I felt that if I read it, it would make me feel sad and guilty.<p>

"Your grandson is very nice… Thank you."

"Ah don't thank me. Thank him. I've done nothing for you." He looked down. "He's a hard worker, though his paralysed arm is hindering him. He really… loves you."

I could feel tears beginning to swell up. I gulped. "I-I don't know what to say."

"Claire, thank you."

"F-for what?"

"Gray wanted you to see him first. The first thing he wanted you to see when you open those blue eyes of yours was him. Thank you. As well as bringing him joy. I've never seen the lad so happy since his grandmother left. Thank you Claire."

"It's okay. I mean-"

"But why Claire."

"Why what?" my voice shivered. I felt as if I was getting into trouble.

"Why are you pretending that you've forgotten my grandson, when in fact, you haven't."

My eyes widened in surprise. How did he know?

Author's note: I'm back! Haha It's been like a week since I haven't posted. I'd finally finished all the work I've been putting off. Now I have a few hours to write. I'm currently writing in school right now, since I don't get to at home. I might be gone for a few days again though, but I'll still be writing, just not updating. So that when I come back all I have to do is just upload it! Soooo, anyways. Nearly Christmas! Advance merry Christmas everybody! Maybe I should make a Christmas special? Hmmm. Anyways, gotta get back to my work now. Bye


	44. Chapter 44

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

Chapter 43 (btw forgive me if I get the chapters wrong I get confused since the format of the website and stuffssss)

Gray's POV

I walked out of the hospital feeling dull and lifeless. I couldn't believe everything that had just happened. I sat down in front of the hospital and thought of what had just happened.

Claire couldn't remember me.

How could she not? Why couldn't she? Out of all the people she could have forgotten why me? Did she even know how long I'd waited for her?

I started to think if I was in a dream or not. So many questions were running through my head. I was so overwhelmed of everything that had just happened. First Claire's family, and now her! I don't even know what to do anymore.

I saw Claire's family go outside of the hospital, being guided by Ellie. They looked angry and annoyed while Ellie had a scared look on her face. The Doctor came out and talked to them for a while until he went back inside with Ellie. I looked towards Claire's family, they looked at me with disgust.

"Disgusting rebel." The mother hissed.

"Come on now, darling. He might kill you with his death glare of his." The dad said snickering.

I couldn't care anymore. They could say every horrible thing to me and I still wouldn't care. Claire doesn't remember me anymore, so what's the matter with trying to impress her family anymore. I watched her family walk away, dragging their bags along with them. I buried my head within my knees and arms.

I couldn't stop the tears from falling already. It hurt. It pained me knowing that Claire doesn't remember me. Why me? Out of all the guys that she could've forgotten it was me! I mean, it could've been Rick, or Kai. My thoughts stopped. Kai. That guy. I clenched my fist because of anger. It was his fault we were in this mess. Him and his stupid sister. Everything was fine already before they came. I punched the fence behind me.

"How dare he!" I yelled.

From my peripheral vision I noticed a girl standing by the hospital entrance. I looked towards, and saw Claire standing there with a worried look on her face.

"U-uhm."  
>'<em>Great. She's scared of me. Just like everyone else was before.<em>' I thought.

I tipped my hat, got up and started walking away.

"Wa-wait. G-gray!"

Her voice. I missed the way she said my name. I looked towards her. Her eyes were red and blotchy as if she'd just been crying. She pouted sniffing and wiping her nose.

"Gray!" she ran towards me.

"Claire? What are you-"

She jumped towards me and embraced me. Her small frame wrapping me in warmth. Her thin, frail arms around my body and her head buried in my chest. She was crying. She was yelling in my chest. I could feel the tears from her eyes wetting my shirt. She was crying so much. But why? What had happened?

"I'm sorry Gray! I'm so sorry! Don't go! Stay! Please! Stay!"

"What?" I asked confused. I looked at her face. Her eyes were shut tightly, and she was pulling me closer to her. Seeing her like this made me miserable. I couldn't stop my tears from falling, seeing her like this.  
>"What are you talking about Claire? I'm right here. I won't leave you."<p>

She shook her head. "No! No! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

I leaned down and kissed her head. "I'm right here Claire. Don't worry. I won't leave you. Even if you don't remember me anymore." My voice started cracking as more tears streamed down. "I know that you think I'm a stranger but, I'll always be here for you no matter what. Even if there's another guy-"

She hugged me even tighter. "No! No! There's no other guy! It's just you Gray!" she looked up at me.

With her tear stained cheeks, her red eyes and runny nose, she said "I love you."

I smiled at her. "Do you remember me Claire?"

She buried her head in my chest again and pulled herself closer to me. "I never forgot you Gray."

I looked at her and my vision darkened.

"Gray? Gray!?" Claire yelled.

I woke up in a white room feeling weak. Where was I? I tried to move around but my body was too heavy. I felt tired. I looked at my paralyzed arm. Still paralyzed. But my other arm had a bandage sort of thing wrapped around it. I looked around. Oh. I was in the hospital room. I looked to my left and saw Claire asleep on a chair, a blanket wrapped around her. I slowly tried to sit myself up, I looked around and noticed the time. It was past midnight already. How long have I been out? I looked towards Claire and patted her on the head. What happened before? Why did I faint? My memories were a bit blurry. All I remembered was Claire crying and yelling my name. Wait. Did she remember me? Did she regain her memories? I tried to remember what happened but it was just too hard to remember. I touched Claire's cheek and leaned over to kiss her on the forehead, careful of not waking her up. I pushed the blankets aside and tried getting up.

The door slowly opened.

"Don't get up boy." It was Grandpa. "You need some rest."

"Hey Granddad. What happened?"

"You fainted because of fatigue. All that time mining and waiting for Claire to wake up drained a lot of your energy. Especially because of the events that had just happened."

"Ah. I see. How's Claire?"

"Alright. She's back to normal now."

I looked towards her and smiled.

"I wonder if she still remembers me."

Granddad pulled a chair and sat down beside Claire, patting her head. "Oh she does."

"How do you know that?"

"I know. She's just like your grandmother." He chuckled.

"What?"

"She only pretends to forget you because she doesn't want to cause you any more trouble. "

I looked towards Claire who was sleeping peacefully.

Authors Note: Hello everybody I'm back! The school year had finally finished and it's the holidays! Hopefully by the end of the holidays I would've already finished this story. Hopefully hopefully! I'll try to update more often to get this story finished. It's been what? 3 years? Haha!


End file.
